Hypothermie
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Froid. Si froid. Harry a froid. Hypothermie. [Harry x Draco qui vient doucement, quelques arrivants des plus... singuliers hem, des petits couples qui poussent comme des champignons... le tout dans une ambiance un tant soit peu ... disons... particulière]
1. Introduction

Hypothermie

**Chapitre 1. – Introduction.**

**_Notes :_** Bonjour à tous ! Dois-je encore vous présenter un de mes éternels Drarrys ? On s'habitue, mmh ? Et en effet, je ne perds pas mes habitudes, et qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, _j'aime ce couple _! Je ne vais pas non plus vous en donner les raisons, on aurait pas fini…..

_Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier Nuwie pour ses corrections et surtout pour ses conseils, ma nouvelle bêta lectrice attitrée ! Donc : Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci Nuwie ! Mail en cours de réponse, en essayant de faire ça dans les temps, cette fois !_

Enfin, pour revenir à notre petite introduction, voici tout ce qu'il faut savoir : Un PoV de Harry, ça se remarquera assez rapidement je pense, un couple Draco/Harry, un rating T comme d'habitude étant donné que je ne sais pas encore ce que mes aimés protagonistes vont y faire dans la totalité de l'œuvre…

Et pour introduire le texte, le « résumé » : _Froid. Si froid. Harry a froid. Hypothermie._

Ready ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

La première journée de cours s'annonce belle. Les oiseaux les plus courageux chantent vivement, certains vont même jusqu'à s'approcher du Saule Cogneur. Mauvaise idée.

…

Voilà.

Cet arbre a gardé son caractère d'agnelet droit sorti du ventre de sa mère. Je me souviens encore de cette nuit fatidique au cours de laquelle, après une lutte acharnée –et le mot est faible- contre celui-ci, nous avions découvert la Cabane Interdite, et ce d'un peu trop près, si je peux me permettre.

D'ailleurs, quand on...

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu arrêtes un peu de rêver, dis ?

Hermione Granger, un sourire aux lèvres, me tire par le bras comme un enfant peu sage. Merlin.

-'Miooooone…. Arrête….

C'est en fait un véritable gémissement qui se hisse hors de ma bouche, mais je ne peux l'en empêcher, et à peine ai-je prononcé ces mots qu'un rouquin, qui me dépasse d'une tête, soit dit en passant, se place à mes côtés et me pousse en riant.

C'est pathétique, je n'ai aucune autorité sur mes amis.

Oh Dieu non.

Seamus.

Dean.

Neville.

…

Neville au bras de Ginny.

Et non pas Ginny au bras de Neville.

Ni Neville au bras de son Mimbulus Mimbletonia, on m'excusera une éventuelle erreur.

Parce que là, il _y a_ erreur.

La vie réserve tout de même de sacrées surprises, mmh ?

C'est alors que de nombreux Gryffondors s'approchent du couple, que je me mêle à eux, en profitant pour me dégager de l'étreinte d'une demoiselle en pleine crise d'autoritarisme et ainsi aller féliciter ce qui ressemble de près, de très près en fait à de petits tourtereaux…

-Neville ! Sale cachottier, tu nous avais rien dit !

-On peut savoir lequel de vous deux à soumis l'autre à l'Imperium ?

-Ahhh c'est pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas vu au cours du festin, hier soir…..

-Ni pour le reste de la soirée, d'ailleurs…

-Harry ! Seamus ! … Je ….Non, non, nous ne…. Nous n'avons pas…. Je veux dire…..

C'est avec un sourire empli d'amitié que je compatis au joli fard qui s'étale sur les joues de notre malheureuse victime. Et oui, ici, c'est ainsi que l'on accueille la découverte d'une nouvelle romance. L'allégresse règne, on rit, on s'enlace, on charrie… La vie de famille dans toute sa chaleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, le déjeuner est déjà pris, et, après une joyeuse cohue matinale dans les couloirs, direction quelque peu refroidissante : les cachots.

Passant devant chacune des pierres qui font à elles toutes les murs noircis des lieux, je leur lance un doux regard d'adieu.

Je les aime tant, vous savez.

Si seulement je pouvais sortir de cette sombre gro-… de cette délicieuse salle de cours vivant.

Uniquement pour les revoir une seule fois.

Pierres et briques que je chéris tant….

….

-Harry, tu traînes !

-Hermione. Réponds-moi sincèrement. Crois-tu _vraiment_ que j'ai l'air d'une personne impatiente de connaître ses deux premières heures de torture de l'année scolaire ?

La préfète m'observe un instant tout en avançant de son pas rapide, semblant quelque peu soupçonneuse, puis elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand une voix grave et, je l'admets, imposante, nous fait taire, en nous intimant d'entrer _rapidement_ et _en silence_.

Snape.

On en mangerait.

A peine sommes-nous installés que le Grand Maître des Potions inscrit déjà les directives à suivre sur le tableau noir à l'aide de sa baguette. Il _faut_ que j'apprenne ce sortilège.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser, non, écris, petit Harry. Méchant, Harry, méchant, tu n'écris pas assez vite. Je vais devoir te pu-…

-M. Potter. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire part à la classe de la cause de l'apparition de ce sourire niais sur votre visage ? Je doute fort que les pensées en étant responsables aient quelque lien que ce soit avec le noble art des Potions, me tromperais-je ?

-Gnn ? Non, non, Monsieur, je…

-Bien. J'en conclus que nous pouvons poursuivre.

Saleté de chauve-sou-…Non, non, fais silence en toi, Harry, c'est un Legilimens, ne l'oublie pas…

_Protocole expérimental._

_Tranchez en fins lambeaux la chair des racines de Wistenia Sinensis dit « Dragon Noir ». Déposez les lamelles ainsi préparées dans la solution de fruits macérés de __Prunus Serrula. Laissez reposer sept minutes. Ajoutez la poudre de corne de Rouanicorne…_

_ -Mr Potter. Pouvez vous m'indiquer ce qu'est une Rouanicorne ?_

_ Naturellement._

_ -…_

_ -Naturellement. Il me semble que vous l'ignorez… Oui, Mr Malfoy ?_

_ -Si vous me permettez, Monsieur, la Rouanicorne est une variété de licorne à robe rouge, extrêmement rare dans nos forêts, bien que quelques spécimens aient été découverts dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Leurs cornes se trouvent particulièrement bénéfiques pour la santé humaine en association avec la plupart des espèces et éléments magiques, mais ajoutées aux _racines de Wistenia Sinensis, elles deviennent un poison particulièrement efficace._ Cependant, il faut prendre en compte le danger que ces licornes représentent du fait qu'elles possèdent le souffle du dragon, n'hésitant pas à tuer quand elles sentent leur vie menacée. De plus, leur instinct particulièrement développé…_

La fin du cours se passa de façon habituelle. Mêmes rabrouements de Snape, mêmes sourires gras des Serpentards, mêmes…

Même vie, en fin de compte. Mais je m'enfonce une fois de plus dans mon esprit, alors qu'une explosion me sort de mes rêveries.

Seamus.

Bien sûr.

Et Dean n'a pas l'air de se plaindre de l'épaisse suie les recouvrant tous deux, s'en réjouissant au contraire et se jetant dans les bras de son ami avec pour objectif de colorer la moindre parcelle de ses cheveux, ainsi que de sa peau. Notre adulé professeur intervient avec hargne, et avant de retourner à ma potion déjà aux trois quarts carbonisée, je balaie la classe d'un regard, et un violent frisson me parcourt alors que je croise celui de…

-Mr Thomas, dépêchez-vous d'accompagner Mr Finnigan à l'infirmerie, qu'attendez-vous ! Qu'il vous trépasse dans les bras ?

En une seconde je me rends compte que Seamus a _véritablement_ changé de couleur. Il est à présent très pâle et tremble de tous ses membres, semblant avoir du mal à respirer.

J'ai vu suffisamment de personnes mourir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais son état m'impressionne tout de même.

Dean, lui, est paniqué. Il le soulève du mieux qu'il peut, puis lance un sortilège de légère lévitation avant de se précipiter en dehors de la salle avec notre ami.

Snape, toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi… maître de lui-même, nous ordonne de terminer notre filtre de Frein de Sang avant la fin du cours, soit dans cinq minutes.

J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour que le liquide prenne cette couleur ambrée, mais après tout, cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je rate mes potions. Ce n'est pas la sixième année qui va m'empêcher de dormir.

Me hâtant de remplir une fiole de la solution, je rejoins le groupe d'élèves, dont Hermione tenant fièrement son flacon or tendre, et, entre nous, je n'ai qu'une envie : jeter le filtre à la tête de Snape et courir en direction de l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles de mon nouveau poursuiveur, et ami de longue date.

Sortant le premier de la classe, je ne fais pas vraiment attention et bouscule quelqu'un, entendant un bruit sourd derrière moi.

Ce n'est franchement pas le moment !

Mais, essayant tout de même de réparer ma maladresse, je me retourne vers l'élève en question, lui tendant la main afin de lui permettre de se relever, et rencontre les prunelles grises de… Draco Malfoy.

Il m'observe avec un mélange d'indifférence et, venant s'y opposer, de… curiosité. Mon regard suit le sien et retombe sur mon bras toujours tendu vers lui. Je soupire de lassitude, m'apprêtant à le retirer, tandis que ses doigts saisissent les miens et qu'il se relève sans difficulté. Un sourire triste, fané, orne ses lèvres, et il murmure de sa voix froide et claire :

-Fais attention la prochaine fois…. Potter.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt. Le même que celui m'ayant traversé il y a une dizaine de minutes.

J'ai soudainement froid.

Très froid.

Et c'est grelottant que, ayant oublié la cause même de mon empressement, je me dirige avec lenteur vers le dortoir, bien décidé à ne pas tomber évanoui avant d'avoir passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame.


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre premier.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, de même que le décor, etc.… Moi je n'ai que mon histoire, et peut-être par la suite quelques nouveaux petits personnages, mais rien de trop bien méchant, mmh ?

**Rating : **Un rating T, mais rien d'excessif en prévision _pour l'instant_ !

**Pairing :** Harry – Draco, encore et toujours !

**Note de l'auteur : -**Tout d'abord, les petits mots. Je voudrais remercier un bon milliard de fois Nuwie pour ses corrections et avis ! Sans elle, la fics n'aurait franchement pas la même tête … Je remercie aussi mon Iranette, Mily, (re) Nuwie, Danielove, Slydawn, mon Hermy et Kaoru pour leurs reviews ! J'ai envoyé des réponses, et si je vous ai oublié ou que vous n'étiez pas identifié, vous pouvez mon contacter sans aucun problème : je réponds toujours !

Et enfin un petit mot d'excuses personnelles à Hermy pour l'avoir fait mariner comme ça….

-La suite, tant attendue (c'est de l'humour, là, hein), est enfin là ! Bilan : tous les petits Serpentards ont tué tous les petits Gryffondors, et Voldy est en train de faire un bridge avec Dumby… Tout va bien ! Mais plus sérieusement, c'est avec toutes mes excuses pour le temps passé à rédiger ces « quelques » lignes que je vous offre la suite d'un cas grave :

. Hypothermie .

Le souffle manquant, je pénètre dans notre dortoir, en trombe.

C'est incroyable, je tremble à un point tel que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur lui-même ne contrôle plus ses battements… Il ne faut pas que l'on me voie comme ça. Connaissant mes camarades de chambrée, ils préviendraient Hermione. Connaissant Hermione, elle me diagnostiquerait une mort imminente. Néanmoins, elle me traînerait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore afin que je lui explique la cause de mon trépas à venir, puis ce dernier me regarderait avec compassion. Et j'aurais droit à des bonbons au citron.

Mais voilà, le problème, c'est que je ne _sais pas_ pourquoi mon corps réagit ainsi.

Avec la force du désespoir, je me hisse jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné de la porte, je m'y jette nonchalamment et je referme les rideaux, avec lesquels je me bats quelques instants durant. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je suis un sorcier. Puis le fait que je ne contrôle même plus mes propres gestes percute mon esprit et vient effacer la précédente remarque.

L'esprit agité, et littéralement frigorifié, je sombre dans un monde tout de noir vêtu.

Dans ce noir, je vois Seamus, particulièrement mal en point, se retourner vers moi et fermer les yeux dans un dernier frémissement.

Et je frémis, moi aussi.

Et je m'éteins.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seigneur. Mes tremblements se sont plus qu'intensifiés. Je suis véritablement secoué d'un bout du lit à l'autre.

Seigneur, excuse-moi.

C'était Ron.

Ron qui me secoue comme un prunier. Il me demande ce qui se passe, je crois.

Il est inquiet, je crois.

Il n'y a pas de quoi… je crois.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un violent frisson m'agite soudain, et je me résous à les maintenir mi-clos.

Au travers, je vois à peine Hermione et Ron, me fixant tous les deux, paniqués, ignorant le mal qui m'habite.

Je serais tenté de leur dire que c'est une prémonition… Oui, je vois, je vois…. Le retour de… Non, c'est horrible, tous ses partisans se réunissent…. C'est… C'est le retour d'Ombrage La Sadique…

Ca ne me réussit pas, le froid.

Lentement, je recouvre mes sens, et perçois enfin ce que mes deux amis tétanisés essaient en vain de me dire depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

-… tous allés à l'infirmerie, sauf les plus jeunes… Tu sais, Harry, avec les nouveaux clubs, tu te souviens ? Harry, tu sais, les Guildes qu'ils veulent former ? Hein, Harry ? Harry ?

-_Oui_, Hermione, je me souviens, étant donné que Dum… …dore l'a dit hier…

-Oh Harry tu vas bien ? Tu entends ce que je dis ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que ça va aller…

Mais si je crois qu'elle va me laisser partir comme ça, je rêve…

Ca fait des heures que j'ai disparu, selon elle. Pas de nouvelles au repas. Pas de nouvelles aux cours de Binns et de Hagrid. Nulle Part. Fouillé toute la salle commune, tout le château, jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. – Pas de chance, c'était dans ce coin retranché du dortoir !

Je passe dix bonnes minutes à la rassurer sur mon état, lui promettant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple coup de froid – je ne sais pas _moi-même_ ce que j'ai ! Je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis à l'agonie, tout de même…-, et je file me rafraîchir le visage à la salle de bain, ce après qu'elle m'ait proposé avec la plus grande générosité de me prêter ses notes prises pendant les cours.

Si j'avais passé une seconde de plus la tête dans le lavabo, je crois que je me serais noyé tout seul. J'admets. Je suis pourvu de tous les dons du grand Sauveur Du Monde Sorcier. J'ai l'intellect prévu pour.

Je franchis seulement le seuil du dortoir lorsque mon adorée furie brune m'attrape le bras, ainsi que celui de Ron, et nous entraîne dans sa frénésie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Si elle ne nous tue pas avant. Je vois bien les gros titres. Le Survivant Perd Son Bras, Par La Faute D'Une Fan Hystérique, Dont Il Clame Etre L'Ami.

Rita, si tu oses…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous marchons, marchons et marchons encore, depuis ce qui me semble être des heures. Et depuis notre départ du dortoir, une pensée, une maudite pensée, cherche à s'imposer par tous les moyens dans mon esprit.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de froid.

Mais alors… de quoi peut-il bien être question ? Je n'ai rien mangé de suspect au petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas touché au Firewhisky depuis des lustres (depuis la fête de pré-rentrée organisée par Fred et Georges, à vrai dire), je n'ai rien inhalé durant le cours de Potions, je n'ai pas trop regardé Snape, je n'ai….

Attendez…

Ce n'est pas Snape, la cause de tout cela.

Non.

Ce n'est personne.

Aucun être humain n'est capable de produire une telle sensation. Pas même Cho – si on lui accorde toujours une condition d'être humain.

Rien d'humain.

Rien de plus humain que le regard d'un Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous nous trouvons à présent face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Le moment semble solennel, quand mes deux amis se retournent vers moi d'un même geste, et que, sous le regard implorant de Ron – chose n'annonçant rien de bon, Hermione m'annonce d'une voix se voulant calme :

-Harry, je… Nous ne voulons pas t'inquiéter, au contraire, mais… Te prévenir… Le… L'état de Seamus est… assez impressionnant. Mais Madame Pomfresh nous a assuré qu'il s'en sortirait, donc ne te fais pas trop de…

-Ce que tu essaies de me dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes, c'est que Seamus va carrément mal, que je risque d'en faire une syncope, qu'il est plus ou moins en morceau mais qu'à part ça, tout va bien. Merci, Hermione. Message reçu.

-…

J'aurais peut-être dû la prendre avec un petit peu plus de délicatesse.

En fait non.

Je ne vais pas débattre la question, et, d'un pas déterminé, je pénètre dans la pièce. En une seconde, tous les regards, sauf deux, se tournent vers moi. Chacun m'observe à sa guise, Ginny, entre autres, me fait un très léger sourire compatissant, puis mes yeux tombent sur Dean et Seamus.

Dean et Seamus.

Tous deux ravagés par la douleur, douleurs bien différentes certes, mais semblant les affecter de manière particulièrement profonde.

Silencieusement, Dean tient la main de notre ami.

En cet instant, je dirais plutôt de _son_ ami.

Ses paupières sont refermées sur sa tristesse apparente. Se sent-il coupable, ou…. Ou est-ce la peur de perdre Seamus ?

Un toussotement me ramène à la réalité.

L'infirmière reste quelques secondes face à nous, dans un mutisme que je ne lui connais pas, puis nous demande à tous de quitter l'infirmerie. Machinalement, les Gryffondors s'exécutent autour du lit, sauf Dean.

Toujours Dean.

Attaché, comme si sa vie en dépendait, à notre Irlandais.

Je m'éloigne moi aussi mais m'arrête sur le seuil de la porte, de façon à pouvoir assister à la scène au moins quelques secondes.

Elle parle, sa nervosité parfaitement perceptible au travers de sa voix, et il répond, juste triste, triste mais sûr de lui. Il ne bougera pas.

Elle abdique, s'approchant du blessé pour lui administrer une potion, tandis que je salue mes deux camarades d'un signe de tête que seul celui qui en est physiquement capable me renvoie.

La nuit va être longue,

Tous réunis dans le couloir, nous restons, sans prononcer un mot, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude, les uns face aux autres.

Puis Mme Pomfresh sort, et s'avance vers nous, comme si nous n'attendions qu'elle.

Quelques mots suffisent à exprimer ce que nous ressentons.

-Les enfants. Je tiens à vous faire part, bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, de l'état de santé de votre camarade, M. Finnigan. Il a été particulièrement touché par ce détournement de Frein de Sang, mais apparemment le fait que la Potion ait subi quelques… modifications semble en altérer légèrement l'intensité Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse venir à bout de cette saleté.

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes, nous observant tour à tour, puis poursuit.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le professeur Snape aurait dû _interdire_ à toute personne non vêtue d'une tenue réglementaire la protégeant du filtre de manipuler ce type d'ingrédients. Or, ces messieurs _ont_ manipulé _ces _ingrédients. Vous n'avez aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire, tout comme M Thomas, mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous veilliez à ce que ces conditions soient respectées par votre professeur.

Apparemment, elle a terminé, mais chacun demeure toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Quand Hermione se décide à intervenir.

-Vous voulez dire… que… Que Seamus est hors de danger ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Mlle Granger. Mais d'ici à la fin de la semaine, il devrait être à nouveau sur pied, si tout se passe bien. Je pense que son teint maladif a parlé pour lui : il reste très fragile, et je compte sur vous pour ne pas le bousculer durant les quelques jours suivant sa sortie. A présent, si vous me le permettez, je retourne à mes patients.

Ses quelques mots ont eu un impact d'une puissance inouïe sur nous tous, moi y compris. Seamus va bien, tout du moins il sera vite rétabli. Dean va passer la nuit avec lui, nous allons avoir de quoi _critiquer_ ouvertement les façons de faire de Snape…

Un long soupir de soulagement collectif nous parcourt, ce après quoi nous nous regardons les uns les autres l'espace de quelques secondes.

Pour éclater de rire, d'un rire fou, nerveux, tout simplement heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les vils rayons de cette saleté de soleil m'arrachent un grognement endormi.

Quelle heure peut-il bien être pour que j'aie à ce point l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi ?

…

Tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Les cours ne commencent que dans deux bonnes heures, et je me demande comment notre fabuleux astre s'est débrouillé pour se retrouver _ici_ et ce _maintenant_.

Il me fait d'ailleurs un peu penser à Dumbledore. Toujours là quand on ne l'attend pas vraiment, souvent absent quand on se retrouve dans le brouillard, prêt en toutes circonstances à vous annoncer les pires horreurs avec son air de gai luron perpétuel au fond de yeux, avec une petite note : « en veille ».

En plus de tout cela, ils donnent tous deux cette impression d'immortalité. On ne saurait qu'ignorer leur date de naissance tant on les croit exister depuis toujours.

Souris, Harry, ça signifie que nombre de générations avant toi étaient réveillés de cette exquise manière alors qu'ils auraient _apprécié_ quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires.

Ca m'apprendra à oublier de fermer ces maudites tentures.

Aux quelques borborygmes émanant de mes congénères, je me permets de _supposer_ que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis cette irréparable erreur.

Un bruit de chute particulièrement prononcé nous indique que Ron est à présent réveillé.

-Cauchemar ! Cauchemar ! J'ai…. J'ai fait un… un…

Ron est retourné auprès de Morphée.

Je l'envie… Mais je me connais. Plus question de me rendormir, à présent. Non, non, non… Debout, Monsieur Harry Potter, debout ! Il va bientôt falloir aller étudier, Monsieur Harry Potter !

-Harry ? Tu dors ?

Plus vraiment, non.

-Non… J'en déduis que toi non plus, Neville.

Une discussion s'instaure rapidement. Si on peut appeler « discussion » les cinq mots et demi que nous échangeons.

Nous décidons ainsi d'aller nous remplir l'estomac, et si possible nous sortir un peu de notre léthargie matinale. Traînant Ron par la jambe gauche sur un bon mètre et demi, je le secoue dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le ramener à nous, humbles créatures du monde conscient.

Je suis _très _optimiste, je sais.

Il y a autant de chances qu'il se réveille que Voldemort soit élu miss Regard-de-Bezoard de l'année à Sorcier-Fripon-Magazine.

Mais passons sur ces rêveries.

Par Merlin, Ron ouvre un œil ! Deux, deux, Ron ouvre le deuxième ! Godric Gryffondor était avec moi sur ce coup-là, j'en suis sûr.

Un petit sourire naît sur son visage, tandis qu'il m'observe, un air mi-ahuri mi-heureux sur le visage.

-Je suis un tueur d'araignées, tu sais, Harry ?

Par Merlin, il recommence.

-Mais oui, mais oui, Ron…

Pour le tirer de son état semi comateux, je devrais lui présenter une vraie petite araignée. Rien que pour voir.

Oh Harry que tu es méchant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me suis demandé quelques instants où étaient passé Seamus et Dean, mais maintenant que je suis arrivé dans la grande salle, je peux voir Hermione enfourner de la nourriture dans la bouche de ce dernier, et c'est suffisant pour qu'enfin le souvenir de la soirée d'hier me revienne.

Seamus. Allongé. Presque éteint.

Dean. Horrifié. Déjà mort.

Mais avec ces images peu agréables m'apparaît également la voix de Madame Pomfresh nous assurant la guérison de notre ami.

Je rejoins d'un pas quelque peu plus joyeux Herm', Lavande, Parvati et compagnie, apparemment toutes décidées à remonter sérieusement le moral de Dean qui esquisse déjà un faible sourire.

Son visage est défait, ses traits tirés, d'impressionnantes cernes se colorant sous ses yeux. Je ne saurais dire s'il a passé sa nuit à veiller ou à pleurer. Une chose, en tout cas, est sûre : il n'a pas trouvé le sommeil.

D'autres comparses Gryffondors arrivent au compte-gouttes, alors que nous nous installons auprès de la troupe en majeure partie constituée de filles.

-Salut, Dean. Ça… ça va ?

Il me regarde, puis m'offre un sourire hésitant.

-Je… oui, ça peut aller. Madame Pomfresh m'a…

-… soigneusement viré de l'infirmerie. J'ai connu ça.

Un bref éclat de rire retentit autour de la table, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère. Puis les conversations s'entament vivement, entre tartines, Gazette du Sorcier et jus de citrouille.

-… au fait, Harry, t'étais où, toi, hier ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, plus moyen de te mettre la main dessus après le cours de Snape !

-Je me suis senti mal, rien de grave, un simple coup de froid, je pense. J'ai dû attraper je ne sais quoi, un bon rhume tout au plus.

-Eh ben t'as pas manqué grand-chose, tu sais, entre le cours de Binns… No comment, mmh ?

-Par contre, celui de Hagrid, c'était sympa… Il nous a _re_fait le coup des Crabes de Feu. Mais bizarrement, ils s'intéressaient plus aux Serpentards qu'à nous. Ils en ont bien grillé deux-trois…

-Ouais, mais Malfoy y a échappé…

-…mérite pas sa chance, lui…

-…et quand Crabbe a essayé d'en prendre un par derrière ! Il a sérieusement regretté, surtout quand…

-…hâte de voir le nouveau prof de Défense, pas vous ?

Tiens, tiens, tiens, sujets intéressants. Il est vrai que Dumbledore n'a pas dévoilé le nom du nouveau « maudit » … J'imagine bien un croisement Ombrage/Lockart, ça ferait le bonheur de plus d'un…

Enfin, ne nous déprimons pas, ne nous déprimons pas…

Il faudra que je pense à aller m'excuser auprès de Hagrid. Pas de cours de Soins aux Créatures, aujourd'hui. Mais on commence par… Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal…

Voyons si, moi, je mérite ma chance…

---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre second

**Chapitre second.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous mes petits personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf maintenant certains que vous allez voir apparaître sous vos yeux, comme par… magie !

**Rating, Paring, **Je vous le refais pas, Drarry, R léger pour l'instant.

**Remerciements :** Enormes remerciements, une fois encore, à **Nuwie**, ma bêta ! Merchi pour tes corrections, et ton avis, mais plus encore pour ton soutien ! Puis vient maintenant le tour de mes reviewers, j'ai nommé **Iranette**, **Nuwie** (décidément !), **n'Hermynouchette**, **Danielove**, **LightofMoon** et **TheoryofChaos** ! (Et si je me suis trompée dans l'orthographe d'un nom, ou que j'ai commis un oubli, vous avez le droit de me massacrer ! –avec modération, ça va de soi)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous pour un nouveau chapitre ! Qui aura bien tardé, je vous l'accorde… Et je suis la seule à blâmer hem… Entre les vacances, cadeaux, âneries, chocolats (no comment), livres, et autres – j'en passe et des meilleures -, ma pauvre fic adorée a un peu souffert… Et il faut dire qu'il m'aura donné bien du mal, ce chapitre… Mais il est là, et c'est l'essentiel ! Bon, j'admets avoir assez peu confiance en moi pour celui-ci, m'enfin… je compte sur votre soutien comme je l'ai eu jusqu'ici, et vos avis ! Et je ne peux qu'infiniment vous remercier pour vos petits mots et reviews, rien ne sait me rendre plus heureuse ! (j'ai des témoins !) En tout cas, sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, un joyeux Noël, ce en retard je pense bien, une bonne année à venir et un bon n'anniversaire à moi ! (Je l'ai dit ? Nooon… Si ?) Bonne lecture, éclatez-vous si possible, je voudrais pas vous ennuyer, non plus… ;3

**Enjoy !**

. Hypothermie .

Fermée.

Cette fichue porte est fermée.

Nous voilà, en bons Gryffondors, à peine arrivés en cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, mais personne ne semble disposé à nous faire pénétrer dans la salle.

L'excitation règne autour de moi, la curiosité exacerbée, l'envie vive et brûlante de savoir. Tous mes petits comparses semblent gavés de ces sentiments.

Ce pauvre Seamus aurait-il déjà disparu de leur esprit, quelques heures seulement auparavant empli de compassions ?

Il faut croire que oui.

L'amitié et la loyauté, vertus fondamentales pour les rouge et or.

Cependant, j'admets généraliser, rien qu'un peu. Effectivement, il est clair que Dean culpabilise toujours. Une lueur court pourtant dans ses yeux tristes. Elle est porteuse de ce désir incontrôlable de savoir, oui, de savoir _qui sera le plus parfait masochiste de prof de l'année_.

Qui ici ne se le demande pas ?

J'avoue, je ne serais pas contre un indice.

Voire un nom.

Voire une porte qui s'ouvre afin que l'on puisse entrer, parce qu'à présent que les Serpentards sont eux aussi arrivés, j'ai un rien froid.

Mais vraiment un rien.

Soudain, un bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure nous ramène tous à la réalité : nous sommes une bande d'élèves à moitié tétanisés, tremblotant devant une porte fermée, attendant l'arrivée d'un cinglé qui nous met déjà dans tous nos états alors qu'il est peut-être déjà mort.

La malédiction fonctionnerait rapidement, cette année.

Me tirant de mes réflexions hautement philosophiques, le battant s'ouvre lentement, pour laisser apparaître…

… Rusard.

Joyeux Noël ! Allez, rentre chez toi, maintenant ! Allez !

… S'il vous plaît… Non… Pas lui…

-Vous allez encore gigoter comme ça longtemps, bande de vauriens ! Rentrez-moi là-dedans, et posez vos fesses sur les bancs, tant que vous pouvez encore le faire.

Nous nous exécutons, terrorisés, puis nous installons, observant le concierge, figés d'effroi.

C'est à peine si j'entends Parkinson murmurer, quelques mètres à ma gauche :

-Non… Salazar, non, pas lui…

Doux Merlin.

La boîte crânienne des Serpentards n'est pas vide en totalité !

Cette découverte va me mener à la gloire, en tant que juste égal de Christophe Colomb, monté sur un piédestal, admiré de tous, adulé, mon nom sera cité chaque jour dans le journal, si bien qu'une rubrique spéciale me sera assignée, puis…

Ah. C'est déjà le cas, tout ça.

Saletés de briseurs de rêves.

Bon, toute ânerie mise à part, Rusard s'est assis face au bureau, et semble être notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette phrase n'a pas de sens. Ôtez le « toute ânerie mise à part ».

Je crois que je veux mourir.

Voldemort, viens me tuer.

Non, mieux, Malfo-…

Frisson.

Je l'attendais, celui-là.

Oh, il ouvre la bouche. Notre ami Argus ouvre la bouche. Emission de substances gazeuses particulièrement toxiques _et_ nauséabondes. Réfugiez-vous sous une table, enterrez-vous, Revêtez un masque. Précipitez-vous hors de la salle. Ne -

- Je pense que vous aurez tous compris que votre nouveau (-grimace-) professeur (-grimace-) de Défense (-grimace-) a du (-grimace-) retard. Il a probablement été retenu. Mais j'ai été chargé de vous surveiller, par le Directeur lui-même (-grim… ah non, c'était un sourire-), alors je ne veux pas vous entendre, bande de petits rats.

C'est si mignon.

Donc, il est…

Il n'est pas… ?

Ô, bonheur, tu inondes mon corps, mon cœur, les petits papillons m'entourent, je suis une fougère…

Du calme, Harry. Une fougère digne de ce nom ne se comporte pas ainsi. Je veux dire, un Gryffondor. Oui, c'est ça, un Gryffondor. – _Un Gryffondor feuillu et relaxé._ Un Gryffondor timbré.

Bien, faisons le point. Nous sommes en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous avons poireauté dix minutes devant la salle. Nous avons été accueillis par un Rusard dans toute sa splendeur. Ledit Rusard n'est pas notre professeur. Nous ne devons pas danser de joie en cours. Notre professeur a du retard et va nous sauver du mons - va se présenter.

Du bon. Du moins bon. De l'excellent.

Soulagés – si le tourbillon d'euphorie liquide qui vient de faire une balade sympathique entre les rangs de nous, humbles élèves, accepte de s'appeler soulagement -, nous échangeons tous des sourires parfaitement ravissants d'imbéciles heureux.

C'est qu'il est apprécié, Rusard.

Cependant, _tous _les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi béats que je le pensais.

Ne cherchons même pas qui a gardé sa tête de joyeux luron accompli durant le temps de la scène.

Malfoy fils.

Il faut être heureux, de temps en temps, mon garçon, c'est plus sympathique pour vivre, prendre du bon temps, rigoler avec ses petits cama - Merlin ! Maudits frissons… Je suis sûr qu'il y a des milliers de courants d'air dans cette salle, vivants, et prêts à me congeler sur place. Les saletés. Ils sont vivants. Et après, allez donc vous émerveiller d'être un sorcier.

Malfoy échappera à ma leçon de morale télépathique pour aujourd'hui, va.

Mais revenons donc à de plus concrètes pensées.

Nous attendons.

Il fait froid.

Rusard nous lorgne comme si nous étions des hérétiques et lui le pape.

Notre Messie ne daigne pas arriver.

…

J'aime les pensées concrètes.

…

« Knock Knock ».

« Knock Knock » ?

Ai-je bien entendu « Knock Knock » ?

Un homme. Qui entre dans la salle.

Un beau mâle, avec ça.

…

HARRY !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal.

Grand, bien bâti mais pas trop large d'épaules, un corps s'annonçant plutôt… parfait, dira-t-on, mais dissimulé sous une longue robe entièrement noire, tout autant que ses longs cheveux, tombant le long de son dos et adroitement tressés, quelques mèches – délicieusement - folles se battant devant son visage.

Et quel visage.

Fin. Doux. Chaleureux. De malicieuses graines de caféier en guise de prunelles, un sourire franc s'ouvrant sur son âme, le tout embaumé d'un teint légèrement hâlé, cannelle, pour être précis. Mmh.

J'ai un creux, moi, d'un coup.

Mais reprenons.

La bêt - l'homme s'avance vers le bureau, avec une lenteur certainement calculée afin que je puisse noter un fabuleux grain de beauté sur le haut de sa pommette droite. Il salue Rusard d'un nouveau sourire – goguenard, ai-je bien vu ?- puis prend place, s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise de bois, alor que le concierge et son fauve s'éloignent.

Mais à peine ouvre-t-il la bouche que je me rends compte que mes hormones avaient parlé en solo jusqu'ici. Seule une sympathie immense m'est possible d'éprouver pour notre apparemment-nouveau-professeur-suicidaire quand sa voix s'élève dans la pièce. Une voix très douce, mais que je ne peux considérer comme n'étant qu'infiniment paternelle.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse sincèrement de ce retard, constatant le… hem… dérangement qu'il vous a sûrement causé…

Il nous observe un instant, désolé, quand je comprends qu'il faisait allusion à Rusard. Qu'il est gentil. Franchement.

-J'ai tout simplement été retenu avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour régler quelques détails de dernière minute, rien de bien méchant. Et je tenais aussi à vous prévenir avant toute chose du fait que je ne serais en cette matière que votre professeur provisoire. Mon… mon collègue n'arrivera que d'ici un à trois mois, du coup, eh bien… Vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement disponible !

Après quelques sourires timides échangés, le cours à proprement parlé commence déjà.

Aw. Programme chargé, à ses dires.

-Je pense que le Directeur vous a mis au courant : cette année, vous aurez droit à une petite nouveauté, et bien qu'elle ne concerne pas directement ce cours, je vais vous en parler un peu, ok ?

Vas donc, vas donc.

-Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins de ce concept de « Guildes », invent - mis en place par Dumbledore lui-même. Bon, je ne vais pas vous refaire son speech, mais le mettre un peu plus au clair. On va y aller doucement, et dès que vous ne suivez plus, prévenez-moi, ça vous va ?

La classe acquiesce d'un même geste. Il poursuit, satisfait.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un certain Lord Noir est de retour. Vous-Savez-Qui, d'où le fait que je ne vois pas l'utilité de ce ridicule sobriquet. Mais passons. Il est là, et rien ne pourra vous prouver le contraire, tout comme rien ne sert de le nier.

…

L'est perspicace, lui.

-… Ainsi, le Professeur Dumbledore a jugé très important de vous apprendre : premièrement, à vous battre pour votre vie en cas d'attaque ou de je-ne-sais-quoi de dangereux, et, deuxièmement – là, ça va moins vous plaire -, à jouer un rôle utile _et_ important dans cette guerre, quelque soit le « côté » dans lequel vous vous rangerez. C'est de votre vie, et pas de vos ambitions, dont il est question.

Il s'arrête un instant, semblant nous défier du regard. Il a la trentaine bien pesée, mais on jurerait avoir un adolescent encore un peu fou face à nous. Que lui répondre, sincèrement ?

-Du coup, ces dites « Guildes » vont avoir pour but de vous enseigner une, voire plusieurs spécialisations, afin de faire rentrer quelque chose de concrètement _utile_ dans vos caboches. Je vais vous faire un rapide récapitulatif, mais je suis presque certain d'en oublier. J'en oublie à chaque fois.

Il se lève doucement, saisit une craie dans son sac et sa baguette que je jurerais avoir déjà aperçue quelque part…. Moui, ça m'aide pas. Oh, lui aussi il lance le sort d'écriture dictée !

Monde injuste.

Les mots s'inscrivent avec rapidité au tableau, sous la forme de lettres vives et piquées.

_Guilde Fauve : apprentissage au développement d'une forme d'Animagus. – Elfes d'Angleterre, Pr. Mac Gonagall, Pr. Bark._

_Guilde Ronce : apprentissage concernant la recherche, l'identification, l'analyse des plantes. – Elfes d'Irlande, Pr. Chourave._

_Guilde Alchimiste : réalisation de potions complexe, utiles, divers antidotes et poisons, analyse de potions. – Alchimistes, Pr. Snape._

_Guilde Noire : Initiation et apprentissage direct du combat, duel, armé de baguette ou d'armes blanches. – Hommes de Charges, Sanguines, Pr. Lupin._

_Guilde Diaphane : Apprentissage de la magie dite de guérison, confections d'onguents et antidotes. – Vélanes, Madam Pomfresh._

_Guilde Bestiaire : Elevage et apprivoisement de créatures magiques et non-magiques. –Gobelins, Elfes dits « Verts », Pr. Hagrid._

_Guilde Mythique : Etude de le divination, de la mythologie et de l'astronomie approfondie. – Sibylles, Centaures, Pr. Trelawney, Pr. Sinistra._

-Je pense avoir fait le tour, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis sûr d'en avoir manqué un ou deux…

Il fait une moue dubitative que je note à peine, les yeux fixés sur le tableau. J'ai dû mal voir. Mal lire. J'ai dû boire quelque chose avant d'arriver. Ou bien ce coup de froid est en train de me tuer.

Oui, ça doit être ça, sans aucun doute.

Effrayant, tout de même.

-Vous m'avez l'air tous dans un autre monde, quelque chose vous surprend, vous pose problème ? M. Potter ?

Merlin.

J'ai levé la main ?

Il me regarde, semblant attendre que je m'exprime.

J'ai levé la main.

-Je… euh… Professeur, je… le … Le professeur Lupin ? Il… Je veux dire…

Un immense sourire vient se greffer à son visage, et il prend tout son temps pour me répondre.

-En effet, le professeur Lupin… Vous connaissez à présent mon « successeur »… Oui, oui, rattrapez votre mâchoire, je vous prie. Il viendra vous enseigner dès que possible. Mais à présent, si vous le permettez, je vais vous donner des explications sur tout cela. Voici, tout d'abord, les noms de nos Groupes. Puis, suivant, les disciplines qui vous y seront enseignées. Ici, ceux qui vous les enseigneront.

Ne pas exploser.

Eviter.

Pour un premier cours, ça ferait mauvaise impression.

Je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus.

REMUS ! REMUS LUPIN PROFESSEUR !

Ne pas mourir, non plus.

Et lui, il poursuit, tranquillement. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais il vient de m'annoncer le retour de _Remus Lupin_ ! De… D-De…

-Besoin d'être un peu éclairés ?

Je me reconnecte quelques instants avec le monde réel, et ce n'est que pour m'apercevoir que la quasi-totalité de la classe a des questions à poser.

-Miss Patil ?

Eh, minute. Comment connaît-il _déjà_ nos noms, au fait ?

-Je… euh… (-battement de cils-), je voulais savoir ce qu'était un… un Alchimiste.

Aucune culture, ma pauvre enfant.

Moi non plus, remarque.

Mais n'y prêtons pas attention.

-Mmh. Un Alchimiste, mademoiselle, est un sorcier doté de dispositions particulières pour ce qui est des potions, maîtrisant cet art, à ce que l'on en dit, à la perfection. Autant vous dire que ces êtres ne courent pas les rues. Dans le monde moldu, on les connaissait d'ailleurs pour leurs recherches édifiantes au sujet de la pierre philosophale. Ai-je répondu à votre question ?

Elle acquiesce.

Dragueuse.

-Pour ce qui est des Vélanes, il me semble que vous les avez étudiées deux ans auparavant, je me trompe ?

Admettons que non.

Limite un rien plus qu'étudié, étant donné qu'il y a _un_ Veela dans la salle.

Pas de commentaires. Il en _est_ un.

Je le sais, je le sens.

Je détiens la science infuse, oui, oui.

Oh, j'ai raté l'explication.

…

C'est ballot.

-… les Hommes de Charges ? Mmh, eh bien, à vrai dire, ils sont particulièrement liés aux Sanguines. Pour être précis, les Sanguines sont ce que l'ont pourrait appeler leurs homologues féminins. Ces hommes sont en fait des… assassins. Qui sont payés pour tuer.

-Comme des tueurs à gages ?

-Exactement, M. Wilson, exactement.

Oh, un Serpentard qui a une culture générale. Restreinte, certes, mais culture quand même.

Ils ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner, les braves petits.

-Ils ont été très… prisés au cours de la précédente guerre, si bien qu'ils n'y ont _officiellement_ pas participé. Après, ce qu'ils ont fait dans l'ombre, personne ne sera là pour vous le raconter.

-Sauf eux…

-Allez donc leur demander, M. Thomas, je pense qu'ils seront enchantés de vous répondre. Et à présent, venons-en à nos Sanguines. Même s'il n'y paraît pas à première vue, elles vous tueraient en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faudrait pour hurler leur nom, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. De parfaites assassines.

-Et on veut nous donner _ça_ comme enseignants !

-Miss Parkinson, à votre place, j'éviterais le « ça » devant elles, elles n'apprécieraient pas trop, je pense.

Il n'a pas tort. Personnellement, je supporte moi-même assez difficilement d'être considéré comme une jolie bête curieuse.

-M. Malfoy, oui ?

Silence de mort.

Voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée.

-On veut nous apprendre à tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup,

Fulgurant,

Lacérant,

Ce froid…

Mon Dieu, Merlin, par tous les Saint Albus, je…

C'est lui…

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je ressente ça, nom d'un elfe de -

Si… rah… noir…

…

---------------------------

_Une fois de plus, la lumière s'est éteinte pour Harry Potter… To be continued…_


	4. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois.**

**Disclaimer :** Tous ces petits personnages –ou tout du moins bon nombre, puisque j'ai mes OC tout à moi !- appartiennent à l'univers sublimissime de J.K.Rowling.

**Paring-Rating :** ça fait quelques chapitres qu'on se les traîne, donc toujours les mêmes, rien de trop choquant pour l'instant, et un Drarry à venir.

**Remerciements :** Tout d'abord, à tous mes reviewers ! Si, si ! Alors, listons, listons, en _espérant_ que je n'oublie personne : Merci à **Iranette**, **LightOfMoon**, **Nuwie** _(mais avec ça un énorme merci pour ton excellent travail de bêta dont je ne pourrais pas me passer ),_ **history**, **Danielove**, **Miss°DiAs**, **yohina**, **n'Hermynouchette**, **Mokonajouzetsuka** _(non, non, je ne modifie JAMAIS les pseudonymes des gens…),_ ainsi que **drylana** ! Je me répète, si je vous ai oublié, contactez moi par PM, ou tout bêtement par mail, je réparerai ça sans problème !

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant de parler de ce chapitre, ce qui est tout de même le but des notes de l'auteur par définition –mais la Pikatchiilyn ne connaît pas de règle mwahahaha ! Hem passons-, je voulais simplement vous faire un tout petit appel, ou une bête remarque : je mets en principes toutes mes mises à jour, ou idées de fics (entre autre, si ça vous intéresse, Nun à venir), et naturellement, deux-trois âneries de temps à autres (mais presque pas, ça va de soi) sur mon livejournal, l'adresse est sur ma bio, ainsi que celle de mon skyblog HP si quelqu'un est intéressé ! Maintenant, place à ce chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, mais qui, malgré mon retard, et je m'en excuse, est enfin là, entre vos mains, sous vos yeux ! Si le rythme vous paraît lent, ou que vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, le système des reviews est là –entre autres- pour ça ! Sur ce, je vous laisse vous plonger dans ce nouveau chapitre, et bonne lecture !

----------------

. Hypothermie .

Le froid. Une fois encore.

Cette horrible sensation de perdre pied s'empare de moi. Une fois encore.

Je peux sentir mon cœur remonter lentement dans ma gorge et s'y serrer, refusant catégoriquement de battre une seconde de plus. Ca n'aide pas vraiment à mon confort, je dois dire.

Rien ne s'arrête pourtant , et autour de moi, quelques voix retentissent encore. Ce professeur Bark, si je ne m'abuse, répond tranquillement à Malfoy.

Malfoy…

Tout disparaît… et je m'enfonce dans ce noir absolu.

Je ressens à peine le choc provoqué par ma chute, tandis que je heurte le sol de plein fouet.

A peine.

Mais tout de même un petit peu.

Ron, Hermione, je les entends hurler. Enfin, 'entends', il faut le dire vite. J'ai véritablement l'impression qu'une épaisse masse de coton me bouche les oreilles, laissant très doucement les sons percer cet obstacle invisible.

Puis plus rien.

Plus un mot.

Plus un son.

Plus une couleur.

Sauf le noir.

Noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des frissons me parcourent, mais je peux sentir une énorme chose chaude me plaquer au sol.

Qui à vrai dire est bien mou, pour un sol.

Après mûre réflexion, je me hasarderais même à supputer que je demeure allongé sur un matelas.

Et, si j'en ai l'audace, que cette énorme chose chaude est une couverture.

Mais tout cela reste à vérifier, et ce sera chose faite quand mes paupières accepteront de se replier un peu, parce que la vue, c'est utile, de temps à autre.

Essentiellement quand on ne sait pas où l'on se trouve et que l'on apprécierait fort de le découvrir.

Oh, miracle, mes yeux s'ouvrent.

…

Ils sont vraiment ouverts, là ?

Il fait toujours noir.

…

Peut-être parce que nous sommes en pleine nuit. Bravo, Harry.

Je reste quelques instants, bêtement – et ce mot prend ici tout son sens - assis sur mon lit, à observer une infirmerie noire que je ne vois pas, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité omniprésente et me permettent d'identifier plus clairement les lieux.

La pièce n'a pas changé, depuis ma dernière visite.

C'était hier, remarquez.

Des murs de pierre, parfaitement lisses, et, chose étrange dans ce château, d'une propreté effrayante. Ma bonne et douce vieille Pétunia en pâlirait joyeusement, si elle se trouvait là.

Mais tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerais éviter qu'elle ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en ce domaine.

Dieu sait qu'elle tient à ses orteils.

Pourtant, comme dit l'adage, un de perdu, di-

-Mmmmhnnnooon…….

Un gémissement…

Gémissement de douleur. Souffrance. En provenance de l'un des lits voisins…

Du lit tout à fait à ma gauche, d'ailleurs.

…

_Seamus…_

Il est là, se tord en tous sens, tournant la tête de tous côtés, secoué de sursauts effrénés.

La douleur semble incrustée jusque dans les traits même de son visage, le déchirant de part en part. Elle s'infiltre sous sa peau, je peux sentir qu'elle le ronge, je peux sentir qu'elle le blesse, je peux sentir… qu'elle le rend faible…

Puis un spasme tend son corps sur toute sa longueur, le raidissant en une seule seconde.

Rien qu'une seconde.

Et enfin, il retombe sèchement, les yeux fermés, sur les draps blancs.

Pris quelques instants durant d'un mutisme sans nom, je reprends alors possession de mes sens, et cours aussi vite que je le peux.

Mme Pomfresh. Prévenir Mme Pomfresh.

Je me rue dans ce que j'espère être la loge de nuit de l'infirmière, et la découvre, dormant paisiblement sur une banquette apparemment prévue à cet effet, les yeux fermés sur le supplice de mon ami.

J'hésite un instant à peine, puis la vision d'un Seamus en proie aux pires souffrances me revient à l'esprit, et je me jette sur elle, les mains fermement ancrées sur ses épaules, faisant tout mon possible pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Elle fait un bond gigantesque –le mot et faible, puis son regard se pose sur moi, et elle me demande, quelque peu perturbée, ce qu'il se passe.

-Sea… S-Seamus… Il est… Il a … mal, il est tout agité… il…. Il… il ne bouge plus, là… il faut… il faut…

Elle m'observe un moment encore, puis les creux qu'avait fait naître l'inquiétude sur son front disparaissent instantanément, pour laisser place à un sourire plein de compassion, comme illuminant son visage.

-Cessez de vous inquiéter, Potter. Ce n'est rien. Les cauchemars sont plutôt bon signe, ils indiquent un rétablissement proche, et le fait qu'il ait cessé de se débattre comme un dément, si j'ai bien compris vos dires, signifie que les potions que je lui administre régulièrement produisent enfin l'effet voulu.

Elle prend une lente inspiration, puis me murmure, doucement, comme à un enfant apeuré :

-Il va bien, M. Potter. Il va bien, et son état s'arrange nettement. M. Thomas ne supportait que très difficilement ce 'spectacle', si j'ose dire, ce pourquoi je lui ai formellement interdit de revenir cette nuit veiller M. Finnigan.

Elle soupire, presque tendrement, puis reprend :

-A présent, je vais vous demander d'aller vous coucher. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, mais il est important que vous dormiez. Vous m'expliquerez d'ailleurs demain ce qui vous est arrivé en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce matin. Mais en attendant, reposez-vous, car je doute fortement que vous ne soyez pas en état d'assister aux prochains cours.

-…

-Sur ce, M. Potter…

Je hoche la tête, presque à contrecoeur.

Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre, refuser le sommeil serait m'exposer à une mort certaine.

Pas que cette gente dame ne soit pas l'incarnation de la sociabilité, mais…

Nous dirons qu'il s'agit de quelque chose du genre.

Mais après tout, je sens une agréable fatigue s'emparer de moi. Ce type de fatigue qui survient après un moment d'angoisse.

Celui-là même dans lequel vous vous laissez volontiers sombrer pour rejoindre un pays peuplé de petits Morphées.

J'avoue être rassuré.

Seamus semble ne pas être à l'agonie.

Et même si sa douleur était réelle, il est plus ou moins en… bonne santé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une espèce de souris géante se dandine gaiement sous mon crâne, ce probablement dans le but non dissimulé d'arracher la moindre parcelle de mon cerveau à l'inconscience.

Elle fait très bien cela, la belle bête.

Me secouant quelque peu, je me hisse tant bien que mal dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler une position assise – si on ne s'est jamais assis de sa vie.

Une partie des montants du lit s'enfonce sous mon omoplate gauche, ma jambe droite s'est coincée dans un drap particulièrement violent, qui essaie de la tordre de son mieux, je n'en doute pas une seconde, et la lumière m'agresse une fois encore avec vilenie. Paranoïa, Harry, paranoïa, diraient tes vieux amis…

Cependant, mon inconfort a au moins le bénéfice de me réveiller, ne serait-ce que suffisamment pour comprendre que la grosse souris – toujours présente, naturellement - s'appelle « énorme migraine ».

Génial.

J'adore mes réveils, en ce moment, Dieu sait pourquoi…

Courage, courage. Levons-nous donc.

Je me lève donc.

Toujours dans cette adorable infirmerie.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Pomfresh bien longtemps, il me suffit de tourner à peine la tête pour la voir, penchée sur Seamus, lui faisant avaler je-ne-sais-quoi de dégoûtant, à en juger par sa mine… réjouie.

Un mètre à peine au-dessus de lui, une jolie horloge de bois très travaillé m'indique aimablement qu'il reste une heure avant le petit déjeuner. Je vais donc pouvoir assister aux cours sans même être en retard. Ô joie.

C'est Snape qui va être heureux.

Oh mais attendez.

Mercredi… Rentrée… Jeudi… Massacre… Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui… Vendredi ! Par conséquent, pas de Snape !

Je crois en la magie de Noël, j'y crois, j'y crois.

Allez, en ce jour béni, debout. Mes pieds me réapprennent à marcher, se positionnant l'un devant l'autre avec une grande docilité, puis j'arrive jusqu'au lit de mon voisin, à côté duquel se trouve un fier Dean, à moitié affalé sur la table de nuit, m'offrant un gigantesque sourire.

Pas besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre qu'il s'est levé aux aurores pour pouvoir venir, celui-là…

Pour un ami, on peut dire que c'est un… ami…

Oh, Seamus a fini son délice.

Soulagé, on dirait.

J'ai vécu ça aussi. Miam, du bon Poussos, je m'en souviens encore.

Mais oublions ces gais souvenirs… et revenons-en à Seamus, un petit Gryffondor tout courageux, tout rayonnant de bonheur. C'est qu'il retrouve ses forces, et avec ça, sa malice éternelle. Son don pour faire tourner le monde en bourrique et nous offrir à tous la possibilité d'étouffer de rire, à quelque moment de la journée que ce soit.

C'est bien Seamus qui réapparaît lentement.

Et non pas le jeune homme ravagé de douleur que j'ai entraperçu cette nuit. Non, il ne s'agit pas de la même personne.

En attendant, Dean nous joue le rôle du bienheureux imbécile. La bouche entrouverte dans une attitude proche de la béatitude, il observe son ami, presque avec adoration. Puis son regard passe sur moi, tout comme celui de Seamus, qui me fait un clin d'œil peu discret, le genre de clin d'œil qui signifie plus ou moins « j-en-connais-un-qui-a-pas-dormi-cette-nuit ».

Je réponds d'un petit rire, très mal dissimulé, que notre marmotte prend pour un bonjour.

-Salut, Harry !

Mouais, la marmotte, ce n'est pas assez fort.

Je salue à mon tour, puis s'engage une _très_ courte discussion.

-Bien dormi ?

-A merveille, et vous ?

-Super bien ! Me répondent-ils en chœur.

Ça manque _un peu_ de vérité des deux côtés, je dirais. Je m'apprête à répondre une nouvelle fois, lorsque je me sens tiré en arrière par la manche, doucement. Oh, je suis en pyjama, d'ailleurs.

J'essaie vaguement de protester, pour tomber nez à nez avec Madame Pomfresh. Yiiik. Elle me dévisage quelques minutes, je crois qu'elle essaie de voir à travers les pores de ma peau si aucune infection grave ne m'a grignoté de l'intérieur au cours de la nuit.

Elle me lâche le bras, puis se recule de quelques centimètres, semblant satisfaite. Moi, je suis rassuré. Je ne me désintègre pas de l'intérieur, apparemment.

Puis elle se met à parler.

-M. Potter, heureuse de vous voir réveillé, vous me semblez cette fois en de bonnes dispositions. Bien dormi ? Bien. A présent, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier, pendant ce fameux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Allons, allons, pressons.

Ben voyons.

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je veux dire… J'ai eu très froid, un moment, puis tout autour de moi a commencé à se brouiller, puis je suis tombé dans les… enfin, je me suis évanoui. Je crois que c'est tout.

-Mhm. Vos amis m'ont confié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois, est-ce vrai ?

Allez donc compter sur vos amis.

-Je… ce…

-Vous me raconterez ça quand vous y aurez un peu plus amplement réfléchi. A présent, allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Il me semble que votre ami vient de partir, vous devriez faire de même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de bien grave. Nous allons trouver ce qui peut bien vous arriver, mais je ne peux pas vous garder éternellement ici, ça ne servirait à rien.

-…

-Allez-y.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'avoue m'être souvent demandé quel but précis avait le petit déjeuner à notre fantastique table gryffondoresque.

Parler. Pendant ce qui semble des heures.

Radoter. Oui, beaucoup.

Colporter des ragots. Enormément.

Achever mon pauvre crâne déjà tant malmené. Il doit y avoir de ça.

Manger. Peut-être un peu aussi.

Et comme d'habitude, la discussion est – je vous le donne en mille - débordante d'animation. Entre le bon milliard de « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Harry ? », « Ca va, Harry ? », « Harry ! », « Harry ? », « Oh, Harry ! »…

« Harry je t'aime ! »… Ça, c'était soit un Colin, soit un Snape.

Soit un cerveau de Harry en surmenage.

Optons pour le surmenage, je préfère.

Se justifier, dans ces cas-là, n'est pas _forcément _chose facile.

Eh bien, vous voyez… J'allais très bien, très, très bien, même, je me dégustais tranquillement – et visuellement, ça va de soi - un prof de DCFM en songeant à la délicieuse nouvelle du retour de Remus Lupin, quand soudain la voix ô combien glaciale de ma meilleure vieille chouette cornue d'ennemi a débarquée et m'a à moitié tué à coups de boules de neige géantes invisibles.

Mais depuis, tout va bien. J'ai les cheveux qui frisent, le café qui me brûle la langue et votre harcèlement qui me carbonise les tympans. Soyez mignons, oubliez votre Survivant adoré.

Bon, ces explications me semblant assez peu judicieuses à leur fournir, je me contente de leur pronostiquer un beau début de grippe moldue, que Pomfresh s'est hâtée de soigner cette nuit même.

Roh, voilà que je fais des jaloux, maintenant, vilain Harry, tu as loupé ta journée de cours…

Mais mes pensées s'arrêtent.

Tout en moi semble se freiner alors que mon instinct essaie vainement de communiquer avec moi.

Puis certains mots résonnant parmi les autres, en ce hall bruyant, s'attachent nonchalamment à mes oreilles.

Mais pas qu'aux miennes, si je ne suis pas la moitié d'un imbécile.

-…Oui… j'espère vraiment que Seamus va bien… Vais lui demander de sortir avec moi… Tu crois ? Jolie ? Nooon, tais-toi, Marie, va…

Merlin.

Un Gryffondor bien connu de ma personne arbore à présent un air horrifié.

Pour une bonne et simple raison.

Ginny Weasley a parlé.


	5. Chapitre quatre : La gaieté,, règne

**Chapitre quatre : La gaieté, ou tantôt gayté, règne.**

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages, ce château, ces bishonen de partout, pour faire plus court toute la charpente de cette fanfiction sont l'œuvre de J.K.Rowling, en omettant mes quelques OC et inventions personnelles.

**Pairing-Rating :** Harry et Draco, rating gentillet pour l'instant.

**Remerciements :** à tous mes reviewers que je ne listerai pas par souci d'économie de temps et d'énergie, parce que la fainéantise, c'est la vie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie : vous n'imaginez pas le point auquel ce que vous me dites me touche, et quand je vous dis merci, soyez sûrs que ça vient du fond du cœur : je ne pourrais pas écrire dans les mots que vous m'adressez, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a redonné la motivation pour clore ce chapitre ! Et avec ça, je remercie d'avance Nuwie de sa correction de chapitre, mais pour l'instant, je poste déjà et je remplacerai cette version par la version corrigée, parce que 1) ma bêta lectrice adorée en a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et en ce moment je sais bien que c'est le surbooking, et 2) j'ai beaucoup trop de retard pour me permettre une relecture d'elle avant de poster ! Tout est de ma faute, je le déplore et je m'excuse ! Et merci aussi à mes éternelles inspiratrices : ma Mokona, mon Iranette, et ma n'Hermy !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je. Suis. En. Retard. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je n'ose même pas aller regarder le laps de temps s'étant écoulé depuis ma dernière publication d'Hypothermie… Hum hum… Blâmez-moi, vous avez le droit ! Mais mis à part ça, mes périodes d'écriture de ce chapitre auront été un pur plaisir, même si difficiles à débuter… Et une grande nouvelle que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas annoncer à mes fidèles et adorées Ira, Hermy, Nuwie, Plume et j'en passe et des meilleures pour préserver la chute : je coécris ! En effet, une coécriture est en cours avec Jouzetsuka, soit ma Mokona, sous le pseudonyme Les Mokochus. et l'œuvre s'appelle La Prophétie de la Gaytisation. Les liens sont disponibles sous mes favoris, tout bêtement, si vous êtes intéressés ! Et maintenant, here we go : _le_ chapitre !

----------------------

Combien de jours, selon vous, depuis mon évanouissement en cours de Défense ? Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas très au clair non plus avec cela, du fait que ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis, peut-être…

Quoi qu'il en soit, demain sera ce que quelques uns appellent à présent avec un sens du sobriquet des plus développés le jour de l'Abattoir.

Dé-ses-pé-rants.

En effet, nous avons tous rempli de jolies petites fiches noirâtres sur lesquelles nous avons indiqué les Guildes dans lesquelles nous nous efforcerons de survivre.

Et, chose surprenante, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça, selon les quelques prompts sondages ayant été mis en place par nul autre que la réincarnation faite gay de Fred et Georges -j'ai nommé le sieur Rew, Aden, pour les intimes- à nous être inscrits à la Guilde Noire.

Remarque, il est possible que certains élèves tiennent un tant soit peu à leur vie.

Ils doivent être mignons, les Hommes de Charges.

Par contre, je dois dire que certains, dont notre brave Ron, se sont probablement lancés là-dedans pour la grande et réputée et fabuleuse et attractive et gravitationnelle et délicieuse beauté, à peine évoquée de façon fort implicite, des Sanguines.

Entre nous, Bark a passé le cours suivant celui qui m'avait alors envoyé droit dans les limbes de l'infirmerie à les détailler en long, en large, en travers et en profondeur. Soit, j'ai appris des choses. Elles sont humaines et sorcières à part entière. Elles sont jolies. Elles descendent d'une lignée toute particulière de mages assez dangereux, voire meurtriers. Elles sont jolies. Elles apprennent à se battre dès leur plus jeune âge. A la baguette. Avec la magie sans baguette. Au couteau. Au sabre. A la lance. Au nunchaku. A mains nues. Avec leur charme. Parce que je ne vous avais pas encore dit qu'elles étaient jolies ? On leur enseigne d'ailleurs également très tôt la maîtrise de cette dernière arme, qui n'est, toujours selon Bark, pas des moins dangereuses. Et elles sont très jolies.

Avouons que nombre de mâles de la classe bavaient allègrement à toutes ces charmantes évocations. Ils s'interrompirent à peine quelques secondes quand le professeur ajouta, d'un ton grave, presque froidement, qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, se laisser aller jusqu'à entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec ces femmes redoutables. Nous n'en sortirions pas intacts, à ses dires.

Soudain, un silence inhabituel pour le Salle Commune des Rouge-et-Or s'instaure, me faisant comprendre qu'à cet instant précis, alors que l'horloge, notre petite et si mignonne horloge indique vingt heures et trente-sept minutes, un événement jugé insolite par l'assemblée toute entière se produit.

Je me retourne lentement vers le tableau qui s'est ouvert quelques secondes auparavant avec un léger grincement, pour voir…

-SEAMUS !

…un Dean fou de joie se jeter dans les bras d'un Seamus tétanisé alors qu'une maison entière de Gryffondors observe la scène, le souffle coupé par la vue d'un revenant.

Car revenant il y a.

Seamus Finnigan, le teint frais et les traits reposés, ayant apparemment récupéré tout ce qui faisait sa forme d'avant, rend son étreinte « amicale » –qui relève plutôt de l'étreinte d'ours- à un Dean apparemment aux anges.

Le jeune irlandais lui ébouriffe les cheveux en riant, tandis que les siens, qu'il a fait pousser, à ce qu'il nous a racontés dans le train de rentrée, à l'aide d'un sortilège de Lunghus Capelli -ayant en premier lieu produit son effet sur tous ce qu'il y a de capillaire chez lui mis à part, naturellement, ses cheveux-, longs et de leur blondeur ambrée habituelle, se balancent gaiement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Roooh vous êtes tout mignons, comme ça…

George Weasley. Irremplaçable.

Même au travers d'un miroir de poche, celui de Ginny pour être précis, ils n'ont pas l'air de changer, nos jumeaux.

Cette remarque aussi fine et délicatement insérée qu'un troupeau de Détraqueurs en rut à un banquet de Pouffsouffles agit comme un électrochoc, colorant l'épiderme de Dean d'une jolie teinte mi-pivoine, mi-cramoisie, et déposant un sourire affectueux en plein milieu du visage de Seamus. Les deux amis se séparent quelques peu, le bras du second traînassant tout de même autour des épaules d'un Dean rôtissant à vue d'œil.

Attention, là, vous croyez probablement que c'est terminé. Mais je parle par expérience. Ici, chez Gryffondor, j'ai appris que quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore.

Ginny Weasley, la mine bougonne, choisit cet instant pour intervenir, dans un élan d'humeur :

-Georges, tais-toi. Ne dis pas de choses _si_ stupides, tu veux ?

J'en connais une qui a ses ragna- hem.

Je jurerai avoir vu, l'espace d'une seconde, Dean virer au vert serpentard.

Les conversations reprennent alors, tandis que nombre de jeunes gens viennent saluer et harceler de questions le nouveau Survivant. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je dois bien l'avouer.

Celui-ci n'a pas eu l'air de porter attention à la remarque de la rouquine, puisqu'il s'est contenté d'adresser un sourire complice à son meilleur ami, et qu'il nous offre à tous le même, mais peut-être avec cette petite lueur mutine dans le regard en moins.

Meilleur ami oblige.

-On va faire la fêêêêêteuh !

Oh Merlin non.

Fred et Georges étaient deux. Voilà donc l'équivalant intellectuel d'Aden, j'ai nommé Ewan.

On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, si vous me permettez.

**O--------------------O**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la mise en place de la « fête improvisée » aura été rapide. Et je me modère, là.

Il y a une demi-heure à peine, on pouvait entendre Ewan brailler à tout va de sortir les décorations, intimer à Neville d'aller chercher les Bierraubeurres, et courir dans le dortoir, revenant tout guilleret avec la version mini des Bizarr'Sisters dans la main. De petites figurines, ressemblant en tout point à celle du Dragon que j'avais reçue en quatrième année.

C'est que pour de toutes petites minuscules choses, elles sont de la voix, les choses.

Des sorts d'insonorisations bien solides ont dû être lancés, pour que notre grande directrice de Maison ne vienne pas nous écorcher vifs ou encore nous pendre du haut de la tour d'astronomie par nos attributs masculins. Pour les damoiselles, il en aurait été autrement. Naturellement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le soleil s'est couché depuis peu tandis que la joie de vivre se fait sentir, chez nous Gryffondors.

J'essaie depuis Merlin sait combien de temps d'atteindre Dean et Seamus pour leur parler, mais rien n'y fait, ils disparaissent toutes les deux minutes.

Une foule de sixième année –majoritairement composée de filles, il faut bien se l'avouer- attire alors mon attention, et je m'approche…

-Harry ! Mon chou, te voilà enfin !

…avec le plus de discrétion possible. Merci Aden.

A présent, découvrez tous le bruit que font une vingtaine de têtes se tournant vers vous d'un même geste. Une sorte de « vlouf », mais un peu plus bestial, je dirais.

Et au centre de cette masse, celle-ci semblant quelque peu imbibée d'alcool, avec ça, se trouve notre brave Seamus, discutant à qui mieux mieux, accompagné d'un Dean légèrement plus timide, dont la bouche parfaitement hermétique ne laisse pas même sortir un souffle.

Enfin, il faut respirer, tout de même.

Je me hisse tant bien que mal jusqu'à mes deux amis, un bruit d'explosion à l'autre bout de la salle attirant la populasse loin de nous.

Ah, les bienfaits d'un environnement où se tiennent moins de dix personnes dans un cercle d'un mètre de rayon autour de vous.

Le bon-heur.

M'approchant davantage, j'ai enfin l'occasion de saluer Seamus, et une discussion s'engage.

-Alors, comme ça, on va mieux ?

-Oh oui, beaucoup, mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est, hein, « beaucoup de repos, pas d'activité sportive et pas d'alcool pendant une semaine ». Le pied, en gros. Sauf pour ce qui est des activités sportives, mais je vais m'arranger…

-Seamus. Tu es le mec le plus… le plus…

-Obsédé ?

-Seamus !

-Oh, ça va, Dean, hein, comme si on ne le savait pas !

Moi et cette saleté d'Irlandais rions brièvement face à l'expression affichée par notre pauvre Dean, qui relance cependant notre conversation vers un autre sujet.

-Vous avez fini de remplir ces feuilles d'inscription aux Guildes ?

-Personnellement, oui. Je compte étudier à… euh… la Guilde Noire, la Guilde Fauve, et la Guilde Bestiaire. On pouvait en prendre trois au maximum, c'est ça ?

Je n'attends pas pour lui répondre.

-Oui, trois. J'ai choisi moi aussi les deux mêmes premières que toi, et avec ça, je ne sais pas encore. Peut être la Guilde de Legilimencie.

Dean sourit à cette allusion.

-Eh oui, il en avait bien oublié une, ce Bark. Je vais vous dire, on va se retrouver tous les trois chez ces Sanguines et ces Assassins, et en plus de ça chez Mac Gonagall. Mais en troisième lieu, j'irai apprendre à soigner, je pense.

-Dites, on n'est pas les trois seuls de notre promo de Gryffondors à choisir ce truc de tueurs ?

-Faut croire que si. Avec Ewan, peut-être, il avait pas l'air sûr, et Hermione, naturellement. Ron voulait venir, mais Mac Go lui a déconseillé, à ce qu'il paraît !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce bon vieux Ron ?

Nous nous retournons tous les trois vers celui-ci, qui nous observe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous invitant à poursuivre.

-Il est très très intelligent. N'est ce pas, Harry, hein ? Dean ?

-Exactement. Une vraie perle.

Semblant peu satisfait mais flatté par notre réponse, il laisse son sourire s'agrandir, puis attrape Seamus par l'épaule.

-Et toi, là, on peut dire que t'as de la chance. A ce que dit la rumeur, il y a une fille de cinquième année qui veut sortir avec toi. J'ai pas encore trouvée qui c'était, mais je sens que c'est plus qu'une question de temps… J'ai toujours su que moi aussi je devrais me laisser pousser les cheveux !

-Oh là, fais attention, ne remets pas en cause mon incroyable charme naturel, et plains plutôt cette pauvre demoiselle dont je vais tristement devoir briser le cœur, je le crains.

Dean et moi échangeons un regard indéchiffrable, tandis que, tout à coup, un nom vient frapper mes pensées.

Un nom qui fait glisser des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Un nom qui vient de je ne sais où.

Draco Malfoy.

-Je vous laisse, les gars, je vais aller m'asseoir cinq minutes.

**O--------------------O**

J'ignore parfaitement ce qui m'a mené à penser à lui, à mon vieil ennemi de toujours, mais quoiqu'il en soit, une voix glaciale murmure, syllabe par syllabe, ce mot au cœur même de mon esprit.

Malfoy.

Pas Draco, Merlin soit loué.

Tout cela commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vient-il me hanter ?

Un sort, peut-être ? Mais lequel, et à quoi bon ? Et surtout : qui ? Je ne pense pas que le concerné aurait quelque intérêt à me faire ça. Personne n'en aurait, à vrai dire.

Ce qui m'intrigue plus encore, ce sont mes réactions à cette litanie incessante. Je n'ai plus froid, non, non, loin de là. Je m'angoisse quelque peu, mais son visage apparaît dans mes pensées, son visage souriant, et malgré moi je sens que cela m'apaise. Lutter ne sert à rien, mais je me demande tout de même pourquoi les tremblements et le froid glacial, omniprésents les fois précédentes, ne m'assaillent pas.

Analysons donc brièvement.

Avant ce jour, ces quelques apparitions me le montraient… triste, je dirais, pour ce qui est de la première. Soit. En considérant qu'un Malfoy puisse être triste. Puis, la deuxième et dernière fois avant ce jour… C'était avec Bark, si je ne m'abuse. Il était… résolu. Enfin, empreint de lassitude, peut-être.

Doux Merlin, je débute la psychanalyse de Draco Malfoy.

Bon, en conclusion, il n'atteignait pas des sommets de positivisme. Alors que là… il sourit, tout simplement.

Ça change. Merlin que oui.

Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une image. Même si il ne s'agit que de Malfoy.

Il s'agit de Malfoy souriant et c'est nettement mieux, quoiqu'on en dise.

En fait, je pense qu'à présent, c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une psychanalyse. Sérieusement.

-GINNY WEASLEY ! SŒUR INDIGNE ! MAIS C-COMMENT … !

Aïa. Ça sent le Ron fâché. Mauvais, très mauvais. Cours, cours aussi vite que tu peux, Ginny. Et ça devient une obsession, pour eux, de me tirer de mes pensées.

-NON MAIS JE RÊVE, SI ON PEUT PLUS CHOISIR SON PETIT AMI MAINTENANT !

Mauvaise réponse. Mauvaise réponse.

-Euh…. Hem. Ginny… Le petit ami en question aurait-il son mot à dire, dans cette histoire ?

Intervention de Seamus me démontrant que j'avais raison : réponse doublement mauvaise.

-Pardon ? Oh, oui, excuse-moi, Seamus, c'est vrai qu'avec mon frère sur le dos, je n'ai même pas pu te demander ça en bonne et due forme…

La rouquine rougit comme seules savent le faire ces demoiselles au cours de leurs tentatives de séduction, et je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant. Elle y parvient très bien.

Pourtant, sa proie reste de marbre, et esquisse à peine un sourire désolé. S'il est bien qualifiable de ce terme.

-En fait… je suis sincèrement navré, Ginny, crois-moi bien, mais… Je ne _peux pas_ sortir avec toi.

-Oh… je… je… d'accord, j-je comprends…

Peut-être ai-je omis de le préciser, mais cette conversation, depuis les hurlements de Ron en passant par la demande de Ginny jusqu'à ce moment même, a lieu en plein centre de la salle commune, à peine couverte par les joyeuses élucubrations des Bizarr'Sisters, et retient l'attention de bon nombre d'élèves, en particulier de jeunes filles. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à impliquer leur forte production d'hormones due à leur puberté naissante là-dedans.

Je ne suis pas _si_ fou, non plus, et tant qu'à faire, je préfère être massacré par le Lord Noir lui-même.

Chacun reste interloqué, sauf moi peut-être, étant plus ou moins au courant des dessous de l'affaire, face à la réaction de Seamus. Il est vrai que le couple qu'il formerait avec Ginny aurait vite fait d'atteindre le Top Dix de Poudlard.

-Et… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si tu aimerais vraiment entendre les causes de mon refus, tu sais…

Sa peine semblant vite dissipée, la Gryffondor hausse un sourcil inquisiteur, et une mine provocante prend place sur son visage.

-Dis toujours.

L'Irlandais, avec une sérénité fort impressionnante, la regarde, puis balaie la salle une seconde à peine de ses jolis yeux bleus –il faut reconnaître ce qui est-, et ouvre enfin la bouche.

-Je suis gay.

…

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS MON FREEEERE !

Aden, naturellement.

Ginny reste face à lui, la bouche grande ouverte, comme pas mal de ses comparses, tandis que d'autres rient aux paroles d'Aden, ou d'autres encore arborent un air surpris mais pas particulièrement gêné.

Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Dean a bien entendu disparu.

Ce fait vient enfin ôter, pour au moins quelques instants, les traits pâles de Draco Malfoy de mon esprit.

-------------------------------------

_Kyaaaaaa chapitre bouclé !_

_Je vous avouerai que je n'y croyais plus… J'ai vraiment souffert pour l'écrire, entre mon syndrome passager de la page blanche, puis une démotivation conséquente et enfin un emploi du temps sublimissime… Rien qu'un mot à dire : ENFIN !_


	6. Chapitre cinq : Les chemises dansantes

**Chapitre cinq :Les chemises dansantes. **

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages, ce château, et tout ce joli monde magique ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mis à part pour ce qui est de la trame de cette histoire et de mes OC. Voilà. C'est dit.

**Pairing-Rating :** Harry-Draco, toujours comme au premier chapitre, hein, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, et toujours rien de bien méchant pour l'instant. Oh et puis je suppose que vous avez peut-être, éventuellement, si je ne m'abuse, repéré un deuxième pairing… y'aura, y'aura pas ? Qui sait !

**Remerciements :** un immense merci à mes reviewers, sincèrement, parce que comme je le dis à chaque fois, sans reviews, je ne sais pas si je serais motivée pour écrire… Je ne verrais pas l'intérêt ! Alors je suis désolée, une fois encore, de ne pas citer tout le monde, mais que chacun se sente visé quand je dis que je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos petits mots ! Et encore un merci particulier, cette fois à Lovely A., qui m'a bien remotivée, et même, ô grand honneur, citée dans une de ses fic ! Et avec elle, naturellement, mes éternelles Hermy et Iranette, pour me soutenir et m'encourager à continuer, dans tous les cas ! Et à ne surtout, surtout pas oublier : Nuwie ! Qui m'a corrigé le chapitre précédent et … à laquelle vous devez toutes mes corrections de chapitres à vrai dire lol merci, merci beaucoup Nuwie ! Enfin, je m'arrête là parce qu'entre ça et mes notes d'auteur, vous aurez pas lu le chapitre avant demain, mais sincèrement, MERCI !

**Note spéciale de l'auteur :** Un chapitre, un nouveau chapitre, qui va peut-être un peu faire avancer les choses dans l'histoire ! Merci Merlin, hein ! Mais avant de vous laisser le commencer, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre, et toute cette fanfiction à vrai dire, à celle qui me l'inspire continuellement (ce qu'on appelle une « muse » ? On ne saurait mieux dire :p), de la première ligne à la dernière, mon petit cœur que j'aime, qui répond au pseudonyme de Jouzetsuka ! Merci beaucoup ma puce ! (je lui dois d'ailleurs l'idée d'un certain passage de réveil… on se reconnaîtra ! lol)

Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire dans la joie et la bonne humeur –voire le cynisme, j'admets- ce nouveau chapitre qui se sera aussi un peu fait attendre !

_**------------------------------**_

Voilà qu'on en a reperdu un, maintenant. Il suffit qu'on retrouve Seamus pour que son adorable siamois se cache dans les méandres de la Salle Commune gryffondoresque qu'est la nôtre. Et après il va aller hurler à la tentative d'homicide sur sa personne par nulle autre que la mienne.

Non parce que je me retiens.

Un blues mélancolique retentit pendant ce temps-là dans la pièce entière, et à présent qu'il s'agit d'y chercher quelqu'un, elle me paraît plus grande que jamais.

Encore un coup de ce maudit château, je le sais. Quand je vous dis qu'il est vivant –et cruel, très cruel.

Ce n'est qu'après un ratissage en bonne et due forme de chaque centimètre carré des lieux que je me résous à aller jeter un œil dans le dortoir, des fois que Morphée ait encore sévi. Je n'aurais pu avoir meilleure idée : vous ne devinerez jamais qui se trouve maintenant face à moi, à moitié roulé en boule dans les escaliers, le regard morne et une bouteille de Firewhisky à la main, une seconde se tenant fièrement à ses côtés.

Non, ce n'est pas MacGonagall faisant le deuil de sa jeunesse perdue. Raté.

Dean Thomas, seize ans dans un mois, le cheveu brun, les yeux, habituellement pétillants de joie contenue, vitreux et semblant fixer un point qui n'existe pas. Voilà le triste spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Mais je ne suis pas le _grand_ Harry-Potter-Le-Survivant-Super-Bionique-Qui-Sauve-Toujours-Tout-Le-Monde-Mais-Qui-Va-Finir-Congelé pour rien. Non, non, non.

Ce pourquoi je prends place à côté de lui, et saisis la bouteille abandonnée au sol pour la déboucher et l'entamer moi-même. Non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire comme lui, il s'agit seulement d'une bouteille qu'il ne boira pas. Parfaitement.

Je tente un regard dans sa direction et vois qu'il m'observe. Je lui adresse un demi-sourire, il me rend ce dernier, une lueur d'amusement se lisant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il jette un œil à la bouteille que j'ai saisie.

-Tu sais, Dean, je crois que l'alcool, ça ne te va pas très bien.

-Tu sais, Harry, je crois que tu devrais te regarder.

Le …. ! Plus aucune reconnaissance, la jeunesse, de nos jours.

-C'était juste pour que tu ne la boives pas, et je te ferai remarquer que c'est la _première_ que _je_ bois ce soir. Pour finir bourré, très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter ma vie sexuelle sur la mélodie de la danse des canards à toute la Salle Commune, à moitié nu debout sur une table.

-Tu as déjà fait ça ?

-Non, mais quand on connaît les jumeaux Weasley, pas besoin d'avoir vécu longtemps pour en avoir vu beaucoup.

Il rit un bref instant, mais ce son se fane rapidement, pour finir par s'éteindre dans un sourire triste. Le même que…

-Ils vont bien ensemble, hein, lui et Ginny.

-Pardon ?

Alors « il » ce doit être Seamus, et Ginny ce doit être la jeune rousse qu'il a quelque peu repoussée tout à l'heure, si je ne m'abuse. Non ?

Soit _il_ a loupé un bout, soit c'est moi. Mais étant donné que j'ai pu garder Seamus dans mon champ de vision tout le temps de mes recherches, on va dire que c'est lui.

Il rougit une seconde durant, et commence à parler, murmurer à vrai dire, d'une voix faible.

-Ils doivent bien s'entendre, après tout c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent un peu. Enfin, un peu, bien sûr, parce que Ginny n'aura jamais toutes les qualités de Seamus. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, en fait, il est toujours là. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas en faire autant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, quitte à le voir être avec quelqu'un d'autre, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il aime… Ah, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas choisir la personne qu'on aime. En fait, on devrait tous tomber amoureux de toi, Harry. Tu es tellement gentil ! Mais après, on serait tous tristes ! Parce que tu ne pourrais être qu'avec une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ah…

Il. Est. Bourré.

Avec un Firewhisky. Il faut le faire, tout de même.

-Dean. Je vais devoir t'annoncer plusieurs choses, alors accroche-toi bien. Tout d'abord, tu as raison, tout le monde ne peut pas sortir avec moi. Et bien que je t'aime beaucoup, je dois avouer que tu irais bien mieux avec Seamus qu'avec moi. Pas de rougissement qui tienne. Deuxièmement, Seamus Finnigan ne sort pas avec Ginny et ne sortira jamais avec elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Seamus Finnigan – est - homosexuel. Pas de sourire béat qui tienne. Et troisièmement, je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça, mais c'est une chose que j'ai apprise en te cherchant, il semblerait qu'il soit sur le point de se mettre en couple avec un autre garçon. Un septième année, si je ne m'abuse, mais là, pas d'air dépité qui tienne. Dean. Tu l'as dit toi même.

-Je dis beaucoup de choses, Harry, je suis complètement bourré.

-Tu as dit qu'il avait toujours été là pour toi, je me trompe ?

-Non, tu… non.

-Bien. Et tu as dit que tu ferais la même chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Et bien sur ce point, l'alcool t'a apparemment laissé un éclair de lucidité, parce que c'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies prononcée depuis le début de notre conversation. Je ne dis pas que tu dois abandonner, parce que _ça_ ce serait une énorme bourde, mais plutôt que … qu'il faut laisser le temps faire les choses. Pour l'instant, ce dont il a besoin, c'est ton soutien, et-

-HARRYYY MAIS COMME C'EST MIGNOOON !

-…Aden. Youpi.

Ewan -mais qui l'eut cru ?- arrive à la suite de notre joyeux luron pour nous embarquer, Dean et moi, nous traînant par le bras vers le centre de la Salle Commune où la majorité des mâles sont – soupir - torse nu. Dont Seamus.

Respire, Dean.

-Comment est-ce que ça se f-

-TOMBER LAAAAAA…. TOMBEEEEEER…… TOMBER LA CHEMISE !

-ALLEZ, TOUS EN CHŒUR !

Oh Merlin non.

Et toute une troupe de Gryffondors, _tous_ les garçons, à ce que je vois, font gracieusement tourner leur chemise autour de leur tête. Parmi lesquels Ron. Qui vient accidentellement d'accrocher les cheveux d'Hermione dans un des boutons de sa chemise.

Gracieusement, qu'on disait.

Yirk. Yirk yirk yirk.

Un cinglé vient de greffer ses mains sur le malheureux bout de tissu qui cache encore mon corps, grand objet de fantasme de nombre de demoiselles gryffondoresques de la salle -on peut toujours rêver hein.

Et voilà que l'étoffe tombe, et que je me retrouve moi aussi à moitié nu.

Et voilà que je me retrouve debout sur une table.

Et voilà qu'en fait, une bonne vingtaine de beaux diables se retrouvent chacun sur une table.

-I'D LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT !

Aden, je vais te tuer. Dès que je serai redescendu de là.

En fait, après un bref regard en bas où une troupe de filles toutes braillantes s'arrachent les places les plus proches de nous, dieux de la danse – hem hem - je crois que je vais rester ici. Rien qu'un peu.

Tant que personne ne lance la danse des canards.

…

Oh par Merlin, scène intéressante, à gauche toute. Seamus, debout sur sa table, ondulant des hanches –et le faisant très, _très bien_, tend sa main à un certain Dean, encore au sol, qui l'observe les yeux grands ouverts.

Un bref regard vers moi lui suffit, et c'est ainsi qu'il attrape la main que lui offre son ami pour se hisser à ses côtés. Et il danse.

Par Merlin, il _danse._ Dean Thomas danse. Eh beh. C'est que j'ai dû détruire ses dernières parcelles de timidité, avec mon speach. Ou ses derniers neurones.

Et voilà comment Harry Potter finit marieuse, à l'âge de seize ans seulement.

Je suis une sacrée commère, quand même, hein. Il faut avouer.

Et puis après tout, le Firewhisky, c'est le Firewhisky. Alors moi aussi, je danse.

Pas encore comme Seamus, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Je tuerai Aden plus tard.

_**------------------------------**_

Réveil difficile –encore- au cœur du château sublimissime qu'est celui de Poudlard. L'impression que ma tête, abritant cette fois-ci une _colonie entière_ de souris, est enserrée dans un étau et peu à peu broyée avec violence s'empare tendrement de moi.

Autant dire que c'est douloureux.

Mais certains ont l'air d'avoir plus de chance que moi. Comme quoi, autant Voldemort me paraît être la mignonne petite fée joyeuse s'étant penchée sur mon berceau à ma naissance, Dean lui a dû bénéficier de l'admiration d'une armada de Clochettes à la place : lui-même à demi nu, Seamus dans le même apparat étendu sur lui et ses deux bras l'enserrant délicatement, ils dorment paisiblement ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, probablement encore inconscients de leur proximité.

Ça risque de ne pas durer.

Pour ma part, je vais tout droit à la salle de bain, cherchant hasardeusement à la rejoindre sans me faire aspirer par le sol qui tangue toujours dangereusement sous moi.

L'abus de Firewhisky est mauvais pour l'état psychologique au réveil. On voit des étoiles magiques danser partout autour de soi en chantant ses propres louanges soi-même.

Bon, avec ça, il y a aussi le martèlement continu de votre crâne, qui se fait quelque peu agaçant, à force.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne : j'ai atteint la poignée de la salle de bain.

Et qui donc puis-je y trouver à cette heure matinale, le front contre le miroir, les deux mains fortement ancrées sur les bordures du lavabo ?

Neville Londubat.

Par Merlin. Je crois que nous l'avions tous oublié.

Ginny.

Le numéro de drague.

La révélation de Seamus.

Depuis quand ne lui ai-je plus parlé ? Depuis quand ai-je oublié qu'il a une relation avec la jeune roussette ?

Depuis quand, cette mascarade ?

-Harry ? Ça va ?

-Hein ! Oh, oui, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Comme d'habitude.

Un faible sourire se peint doucement sur ses lèvres, mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que je me rends compte de ce qu'il a dû endurer ces derniers jours.

-Neville, s'il te plaît… je pourrais te poser une question ?

Il se rembrunit, mais hoche lentement la tête.

-Avec Ginny, c'est… ?

-Fini. Depuis quelques jours déjà. J'ai appris qu'elle avait ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une attirance pour Seamus.

-T-Tu… Neville… Je suis désolé…

Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais je ne vois rien d'autre à dire.

-Ne le sois pas, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! A vrai dire, ce n'est de la faute à personne, on ne choisit pas ses attirances, ses envies… Seamus n'a rien fait pour non plus, je sais bien. J'ai d'ailleurs appris ce qu'il a déclaré hier…

-Tu n'étais pas là ?

-Non, en fait, je… j'avais préféré rester ici. Je l'avais vu arriver, je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs, pour tout te dire, donc ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous. Sans rancune…

Ah non, non, ce n'est pas de la rancune qui pointe dans sa voix, du tout.

C'est de la joie de vivre conditionnée.

Sans aucun doute.

La vie est injuste, tout de même. Je vous avouerai que s'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme Ginny, c'est bien lui.

Oui, je crois que je perds légèrement confiance en la sœur de mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a fallu à ce dernier les petits soins d'une Hermione dans toute sa grandeur pour se remettre du choc de l'annonce de la prétendante à Seamus, hier soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans Hermione, hein.

Il deviendrait un Troll attitré, notes parlant en cours de Potions, soit.

Et on serait deux, soit.

Mais je sais aussi que sur le plan sent-

-Ah, vous êtes là !

Quand on parle du loup : Ron Weasley, goinffre de troisième catégorie, paré à l'attaque.

-Je… Harry, ça te dérangerait que je parle seul à seul avec Neville ?

-Non non, pas de problème…

Petite claque derrière la tête de mon grand fou de rouquin à moi.

-…et le bonjour, c'est pour les hippogriffes, peut-être ?

Je sors de la pièce, évitant un assaut de brosses à dents au passage, tandis que le rire de Neville y résonne faiblement.

Merci quand même, Ronnie. Je ne m'en sortirais pas non plus, sans toi.

Oh, retour à la chambre, le harem endormi s'éveille comme une petite fleur au lendemain du printemps.

Autrement dit, Dean et Seamus ouvrent doucement les yeux, se les frottant à qui mieux mieux, toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

Puis ils se retrouvent nez à nez, m'offrant un Dean devenu pivoine et un Seamus immobile à observer.

Trop. Mignons.

Enfin, je ne compte pas les gêner, non plus. En un saut, je suis devant mon armoire, j'ai déjà pris mes vêtements et je me sauve dans une pièce annexe pour me changer et laisser les tourtereaux –enfin presque, ne chichitons pas- en paix.

_**------------------------------**_

Allez, courage.

Trois heures de l'après-midi, découverte des Guildes.

Et même pas peur.

A vrai dire, rien qu'un peu.

Nous avons été regroupés en petites assemblées, selon nos divers choix. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir décidé de me diriger vers la Guilde Noire. Mais dire que nous ne sommes pas nombreux serait faire preuve de beaucoup, beaucoup d'ironie.

Dean, Seamus, Ron –qui a probablement vaincu Mc Gonagall, Hermione, Aden, Ewan, un Serdaigle du nom de Ryan Mc Claw et ce qui semble être sa petite amie, Serdaigle elle aussi, trois Pouffsouffles inconnus au bataillon et, en seul Serpentard digne de ce nom, Draco Malfoy. Pas même suivi par Zabini dans son entreprise. Le courage s'évince des mentalités, chez cette jeunesse.

Face à nous, le professeur Bark, l'air fier comme un paon de retrouver ici une majorité de Gryffondors. Son ancienne maison ? Ou bien des élèves qu'il ne supporte pas et a hâte de voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Que le mystère règne, j'aime tout autant.

J'adore les surprises.

Notre enseignant prend la parole, après un toussotement bien placé.

-Je vous ai prévenu nombre de fois, et à présent j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon. Il s'agit de créatures, certes, mais de créatures à forte part humaine, par conséquent, il vous faudra…

…d'autant plus nous méfier. Mouais. On commence à retenir.

Un peu las, je laisse mon regard balayer les alentours, calmement, puis…

…sans prévenir, une voix vient murmurer à mon oreille :

-A ce que l'on m'a dit, il n'a pas tort. Fais _attention_, Potter.

Par Merlin. Il fallait que Draco Malfoy choisisse ce moment précis pour intervenir.

Cette sensation de froid essaie de m'envahir une nouvelle fois, mais je fixe mon esprit sur la perception des mots qu'il a prononcés.

Et ainsi la nuée glaciale disparaît de ma poitrine. Il semble s'en rendre compte, puisque lorsque je me retourne vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant, avant de donner naissance à un sourire dénué de tout sarcasme, de toute ironie, sur ses fines lèvres.

Il s'en est rendu compte.

Il a découvert que c'est lui qui provoque cela chez moi. Et il a l'air d'en être pour le moins surpris, ce qui m'étonne moi-même, je dois l'avouer. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai véritablement cru qu'il pouvait être l'investigateur de ce sort. Ou bien qu-

-Regardez !

Une vague soudaine de frissons nous agite tous, m'arrachant à ces pensées inhabituelles, et nous dirigeons nos regards vers les buissons, à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, qui s'écartent progressivement.

Le petit peuple arrive.

--------------

_Ahlàlà, si vous saviez le point auquel je me suis marrée en écrivant ce chapitre… Bon, d'accord, c'est surtout parce que je sais ce qu'il va leur arriver après, à tous nos bishos, mais quand même. C'est pas bien. Un auteur ne rit pas de ses propres fics. Un auteur ne se moque pas de ses personnages. … Mouais. En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir été encore au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos avis, et surtout je vous promets une suite, en espérant qu'elle ne tarde pas trop ! –et je vais d'ailleurs courir m'y mettre, histoire qu'on avance un peu. Thanks !_


	7. Chapitre six : Foutues Hormones

**Chapitre six : Foutues Hormones.**

**Disclaimer :** Dah dah dah c'est à J.K.Rowling dah dah dah j'ai pas de sous avec dah dah dah.

**Pairing-Rating : **Harry-Draco, et oui, toujours.

**Remerciements :** A tous mes reviewers dont je n'ai pas encore fait les RaR ! Et puis à Nuwie, ma bêta-lectrice ! Et puis à mes éternelles n'Hermy et Iranette ! Et puis un petit mot à Tohru et Miharu-chan ! Et surtout… surtout… A _toi_ mon cœur, mon petit cœur juste n'à moi que je t'aime !

**Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre très en retard, toujours, toujours en retard, que je devrais en plus de ça appeler OC et compagnie, qui est un peu déglingué sur les bords, qui fait un peu peur parce qu'il est pas très normal, que j'ai écrit un peu en morcelé et un peu bizarrement mais que j'aime quand même tout plein !

Amusez-vous bien avec, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et je m'excuse encore pour les RaR, n'hésitez pas à reviewer tout de même, je jure de vous assigner une réponse à chaque review ! (comment ça, j'adore faire ça ?)

**OoOoOoOo**

En un seul instant, les arbres fleurissent. De minuscules bourgeons se hissent hors du bois froid et dur qu'est celui des mois d'automne, pour grandir, prenant avec fierté une ampleur nouvelle, et enfin éclore sous nos yeux ébahis, nous offrant la vision de pétales dansant l'hymne de leur croissance.

Une cascade de couleurs douces, de teintes claires, chatoyantes, ou encore sombres défile faces à nos expressions émerveillées, tandis que la végétation de la Forêt n'a jamais semblé aussi épanouie. Le lierre tisse vivement sa toile autour des troncs jusqu'alors dénudés, les fleurs de septembre naissent çà et là, et face à cela, nous ne pouvons que rester coi, admiratifs.

Quel élan de poésie, de ma part.

J'admets.

Mais je ne pense pas être le seul à adopter ce comportement. En effet, mes joyeux camarades ont l'air tout aussi captivés que moi par ce spectacle enivrant. La sensation qui s'empare de moi, et apparemment de chacun, est étrange. La nature semble soudainement incommensurablement attirante, chantante, festive.

Cependant, cela n'est pas terminé, à ce que je vois. Un bois fin s'élève du sol, perçant la légère couche d'herbe le recouvrant, un bois sur lequel naissent de solides et gracieuses épines, puis de ces buissons dessinés à la perfection s'égrènent des pétales tantôt d'un rouge de sang, tantôt d'une couleur d'ambre. Des roses tracées avec méticulosité.

Ces dernières donnent naissance, sur le sol, à un véritable tapis de velours, dont l'entrée se dévoile enfin pour laisser passer les principales intéressées.

Un cortège de femmes s'avance vers nous, d'un pas à la fois naturel mais également… _surnaturel_.

La première, en avant par rapport aux autres, a le cheveu très noir et les yeux d'un gris transparent particulièrement troublant. Par ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, la couleur différant quelque peu de l'un d'eux, le gauche, indique qu'elle est aveugle de ce dernier.

Leur… « chef » ?

Enfin, « cheftaine », pour ne pas vexer ces dames.

A l'air qu'affiche Ron, je présume qu'il ne serait pas contre un Albus d'un mètre soixante-dix, du même gabarit et surtout du même sexe que cette jeune femme.

Enfin, remarquez, je le vois plutôt mal s'extasier sur Dumbledore, changement ou pas.

Le professeur Bark, quant à lui, se mord visiblement la lèvre inférieure, d'une manière qui ne me semble pas étrangère. Ses paupières sont entrouvertes, et je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est… mmmh disons… troublé ?

Même pas gay.

Tsss.

Mais revenons à la présumée dirigeante des tueuses sanguinai- des Sanguines ici présentes hem.

Pour n'évoquer que brièvement sa tenue –le faire dans sa totalité mènerait à faire naître des pensées peu conformes dans l'esprit de chacun-, signalons qu'elle se compose d'un cuir très noir, assez minimaliste, lacé par des cordelettes de lin assorties, et pourvu de dentelle couleur ébène mettant en valeur sa peau faiblement brunie. Autant dire que ça a beau être peu viril, c'est appétissant.

Sa chevelure, pour sa part, s'organise en tresses complexes, nouées ensemble et j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais elle est tout bonnement étourdissante. Hypnotisante.

Bon, de là à changer de bord, hein, je ne pense pas. Je me dois simplement d'affiner mes qualités d'observation pour le quidditch. C'est à titre purement professionnel.

Que nul n'ose parler de mauvaise foi, et poursuivons donc.

Son sourcil fin trouve sa place dans un air à la fois déterminé et serein, et je la devine facilement arborant celui-ci tandis qu'elle assassine ses victimes, innocentes ou non. Pour sa part, je dirais tout de même non.

Il faut dire que la lame cristalline et visiblement fort tranchante attachée par des liens couleur sang, sans aucun fourreau, sur sa cuisse, influe sur mon jugement vis-à-vis de ce point.

Soudain, me tirant de ma contemp- de mon analyse méticuleuse, elle s'arrête. Sa « troupe » est probablement sortie de la Forêt dans sa totalité, étant donné que plus aucun mouvement n'est à noter parmi ses rangs.

Parmi les nôtres non plus, il faut se l'avouer. Et les trous béants en guises de bouches accompagnés de regards bovins de chacun ne mettent pas notre petite assemblée en valeur.

Si c'est pas du sex-appeal, ça.

Derrière notre jeune dame –oui, jeune car d'après moi, elle doit se situer entre la vingtaine et la trentaine- se tiennent une quinzaine, voire une vingtaine tout au plus d'autres présumées Sanguines, semblant quelque peu moins âgée que celle que je pense être leur matriarche. Elles sont toutes à l'arrêt, nous observant calmement, puis se mettant à sourire d'un même geste.

Pour tout avouer, c'est assez peu rassurant. On comprend vite la brève sensation qu'éprouve la bille de lézard borgne de Sibérie des Géants, à cinq cents Gallions la bouteille, face à un Snape souriant sadiquement, toute bave de sortie.

Gasp.

Ne plus jamais regarder la bille de ce pauvre lézard de la même façon.

-Bonjour à tous ! C'est un honneur sans précédent pour nous que de venir ici, dans cette majestueuse école, afin de vous enseigner nos divers mais redoutables arts. J'ose espérer que les résultats que nous obtiendrons ensemble seront à la hauteur de nos attentes à tous.

A la façon de son regard, le discours de l'aînée de la troupe demeure clair, respectueux et d'une neutralité effrayante.

Au moins, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle va droit au but.

Uhu. A celui de Ronnie aussi apparemment. Quel jeune indiscipliné.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Ôte tes yeux de ma mère, espèce de sale bouillon d'hormones ! Psheeeeee ! Vade retro !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin qui me semblent familiers et dont le ton de la voix révèle de façon particulièrement éloquente ses intentions semble sortir tout droit de l'assemblée de jeunes femmes qui nous fait face et observe mon ami Ron d'un air furibond, apparemment prêt à lui arracher tout ce qui tend à faire de lui un être de sexe masculin. Tout est dit.

Le Ron en question vire directement au bleu en tentant vainement de dissimuler sa gêne –ou plutôt la _cause_ de sa gêne- à l'aide de l'un des bords de sa cape, puis il me regarde avec dans ses yeux une lueur d'intense supplication.

Harry Potter, The Survivant, ne laisserait jamais un ami dans le besoin. Sans jeu de mots déplacé ni sous-entendu très peu digne dans la proposition.

Je m'apprête ainsi donc à ouvrir la bouche pour sauver l'humble vie de mon camarade, quand le jeune garçon –enfin, jeune, disons d'apparence un peu plus âgée que nous pauvres sixième année hum- se retourne instantanément vers moi, et m'adresse un franc sourire.

-Ooooooh mais comme c'est gentil ! Tu te serais fait tuer pour lui ! Enfin, « The Survivant », c'est mignon, pour un surnom, surtout quand on se le donne tout seul, hein, mais c'est pas grave, je dirai rien ! Ah, je l'ai déjà fait ? Oh excuse-moi, dans ce cas ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Harry Potter, je présume ? Orion Dylie, sincèrement enchanté !

Il semble ressentir chaque sentiment exprimé au cœur de ses mots avec une puissance des plus impressionnantes. Passant de la stupéfaction à l'admiration, l'amusement non-feint puis l'affliction la plus honnête, pour finir avec une curiosité mordante et enfin un sourire chaleureux et engageant.

Et le fait qu'il _sait_ précisément ce que j'ai _pensé_ quelques secondes auparavant n'est pas pour me rassurer.

Enfin. A pas peur. A pas l'air méchant.

-Oui, oui, c'est… euh… c'est bien moi… enchanté…

A toujours pas peur.

Tant que Ron cache bien son…

-Ooooh non, t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, c'était juste pour lui donner la trouille de sa vie !

Dixit le charmant bishonen avec un sourire mutin.

La petite foule nous entourant nous observe apparemment, ayant viré à un vert gazon des plus charmant. Même le professeur Bark, qui laisse son regard courir de l'un à l'autre dans une expression des plus déconcertées. S'il n'était pas celui qu'il est –notez le style pur et linéaire de la construction- j'aurais presque cru lire dans ses yeux de l'attendrissement.

Enfin, il reste tout de même le sexy et mignon et gentil-tout-plein et hilarant quand il veut et sympathique au possible professeur Bark.

Donc on va en rester à la consternation virant à la stupeur pure.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je t'aide à la retrouver ?

-_Pardon_

C'est sorti tout seul. Pas qu'il soit pas mignon, le traumatiseur venant juste de faire son apparition il y a cinq minutes de ça, non plus, m'enfin… pas tout à fait mon genre. C'est dommage, ça lui a bien l'air de foutage de gueule accompagné du graaaand sourire qui annonce clairement qu'il sait exactement ce à quoi je pense en ce moment même et-

-BONK-

Ron s'est évanoui.

**OoOoOoOo**

-Alors comme ça tu es le fils de la dirigeante de ce groupe-ci de Sanguines, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait !

-Or, d'après Hermione ici présente…

-…les Sanguines de ce type de clans particulièrement fermés ont pour habitude de donner naissance à des enfants _ensemble_, et il s'avère qu'il s'agit _toujours_ de petites filles, d'où le fait que si un garçon vient à naître, il y a traîtrise envers le reste du clan car relation sexuelle avec un humain des plus communs, et donc exclusion, avec exécution de l'enfant en question et tortures infligées à la mère. Par conséquent, il est assez surprenant que tu sois ici, en ce moment, fils de cette femme et-…

-…merci Hermione. En attendant, c'est gentil de ta part de nous avoir aidés à porter Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je pense que les questions attendront, _n'est-ce pas_, Hermione ?

Borborygmes incompréhensibles de la part de mon adorée amie. Comprendre « oui ».

Notre nouvel ami nous lance un regard amusé, un immense sourire fendant son joli visage d'enfant. Car à vrai dire, malgré un physique et une tenue d'adulte, il _a_ un visage d'enfant. Et notre âge.

C'est à vous dégoûter de votre mètre soixante-dix et de votre bouille de gamin.

Il fait juste cinq centimètres de plus mais on lui donnerait trois ans supplémentaires.

Enfin. Passons là-dessus.

Il faut signaler que Ron Weasley, le seul l'unique, a apparemment reçu trop de chocs en une même matinée, ce qui explique son évanouissement soudain, comme nous le déclara avec une grande justesse Mme Pomfresh. Orion s'étant immédiatement proposé de nous aider, moi et Hermione, à l'amener ici, parce que « c'était sa faute », on en a profité pour faire un brin de causette et un peu plus amplement connaissance.

Il s'avère que le jeune homme en question est charmant et très agréable. Juste un peu surexcité et au sous-entendu facile, mais très gentil.

En attendant, les autres ont promis de nous faire un compte-rendu en détail du discours tenu par les Sanguines durant notre absence après ce cours, puisqu'il était convenu que la première rencontre ne donnerait pas lieu à de la pratique directe mais à une présentation de chaque groupe en bonne et due forme.

Dix Gallions qu'à l'arrivée des Hommes des Charges, Aden et Ewan vont se trouver un nouveau passe temps.

Ah, les hormones de la jeunesse…

Je sens un regard posé sur moi, et me retourne à temps pour voir un Orion éclatant de rire.

-Tu devrais t'entendre ! C'est tordant !

Hermione m'adresse un air interrogateur, tandis que je me retourne vers lui et lui pose la question qui me tiraille depuis que je l'ai rencontré, c'est-à-dire pas longtemps.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire… Comment est-ce que tu… Tu es Legilimens ?

Son air gagne quelque peu en sérieux, mais un sourire rêveur flâne encore sur ses lèvres.

-On va dire que ça fait plus ou moins partie de ma… « malédiction », si tu veux… Le fait d'être le fils que je suis, en fait ! Et ce n'est pas toujours véritablement un avantage, je peux te l'assurer, m'enfin… Au moins, j'ai su assez rapidement que ton ami ici présent avait des pensées pas très saines au sujet de ma mère !

Son rire reprend de plus belle, et je le rejoins, mon amie gryffondoresque nous fixant comme si nous étions des évadés de Sainte Mangouste fraîchement repérés.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et commence à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, en attendant que Ron se réveil, ce avec l'accord tacite d'Orion.

**OoOoOoOo**

C'est seul que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, quelque peu en retard pour le repas. Je crois que Ron et Hermione, le premier des deux s'étant remis de ses émotions, s'y trouvent déjà. Je me demande si Orion y est aussi. Après tout, il ne va quand même pas manger dehors, il nous a parlé d'appartements réservés spécialement aux nouveaux arrivants…

Je suis en plein milieu d'un escalier quand soudain…

…le froid…

…revient.

Je ne m'y attendais plus.

Je ne m'y préparais plus.

Et c'est maintenant qu'il faut que ça m'arrive.

Je tombe.

C'est tout ce que je sais.

J'ai terriblement froid et je tombe.

Les escaliers.

Je vais…

Je vais-

…

…

…

Le froid s'évanouit lentement.

Déjà.

C'est apparemment terminé.

Ces crises sont limitées dans le temps, il faut croire.

Et moi je suis retenu, le nez à quelques centimètres d'une marche en pierre que je juge assez… douloureuse au contact si je m'y aventurais, par un bras.

Rectification.

_Deux_ bras.

Je me redresse lentement, aidés par les bras en question qui me replacent en position assise, puis me retourne pour remercier cette personne qui vient sans nul doute de sauver le minois du sauveur du monde sorcier.

Et je me retrouve face à Draco Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Et ouiiiii c'est fini ! Mais la suite est en route, elle arrive bientôt !**_

_**Je suis désolée que ça s'arrête comme ça, mais je voulais finir là-dessus ! -grand sourire- Un petit mot pour moi ?**_


	8. Chapitre sept : Chaleur et Histoires

**Chapitre sept : Entre Chaleur et Petites Histoires.**

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic est _ma_ propriété, mais nombre de personnages s'y trouvant sont à J.K.Rowling. J'ai pas volé.

**Pairing-Rating : **Toujours un Harry-Draco, rating R, mais il se peut qu'on parte un peu vers le M. Je n'en suis pas encore sûre, donc pour l'instant, je vais laisser ça comme ça !

**Remerciements :** Enormes, immenses remerciements à _chacun_ de mes reviewers ! Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à lire vos petits mots ! Mais il y a bien une chose qui m'embête : les reviews anonymes. Je n'y ai toujours pas répondu, du coup, je vais vous demander votre avis : préféreriez-vous que je vous y réponde sur votre adresse mail (qu'il faudrait me laisser), votre livejournal, votre blog ? Ou bien que je poste des articles à cet effet sur mon propre livejournal ? –Ce qui, en soi, ne me poserait aucun problème-. A vous de voir ! En tout cas, merci à vous tous, et également à Nuwie, mon éternelle bêta-lectrice (je _viens_ de me rendre compte que c'est à mon tour de répondre à ton mail. Gomenasai ! Tu auras le droit de m'en vouloir !). Et un merci spécial à mon petit cœur à moi, mon ange que j'aime et qui m'a beaucoup, beaucoup aidée à trouver mes idées pour cette fic ! Ma petite Mokona à moi, ma Jouzetsuka ! (Avec laquelle j'écris d'ailleurs une fic sous le pseudonyme Les Mokochus., si vous êtes intéressés !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Aha ! Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, écrit essentiellement en deux fois, je l'avoue… Mais comprenez-moi, il m'aura fallu du temps pour tout mettre en place dans ma tête, trouver mes idées et les classer, rédiger d'ailleurs l'histoire, à part, de certains personnages (ce qui me servira d'ailleurs à poster certains chapitres en changeant de PoV),… et passer des vacances génialissimes, je l'avoue. M'enfin, je me repentis, je poste ! Et je me répète mais je vous adore sincèrement, pour tous ces petits messages que je reçois à chaque fois sous forme de reviews ! Meri beaucoup ! Et rien que pour ça, bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOo**

Que puis-je faire d'autre que de l'observer ?

Non, hurler d'horreur et m'enfuir en braillant au viol ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée.

Surtout en considérant que cette personne me faisant face vient de m'aider de façon considérable et de m'épargner un sort que je n'aurais sans doute pas apprécié. Draco Malfoy vient de stopper ma chute dans les escaliers en pierre de Poudlard, alors qu'un terrible froid envahissant me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais à présent, je ne distingue plus que ses deux yeux.

Sont visage, à quelques centimètres du mien.

Son souffle retenu.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un murmure silencieux.

Quelques mèches blondes volages s'étendent devant ses prunelles grises.

Grises ? La couleur est alors si claire que l'on dirait un blanc cristallin, opprimé par sa pupille battant au même rythme que mon cœur.

C'est-à-dire à un rythme insoutenable.

En effet, une chaleur irréelle, invraisemblable, émane et irradie de chaque point de contact entre sa peau et la mienne, propageant de lourdes secousses au cœur même de ma poitrine.

Comment se fait-il que ma peau entre en fusion sous ses doigts, de la même manière que mes joues s'empourprent sous son regard ?

Comment se fait-il que _Draco Malfoy_ me fasse ressentir de telles choses ?

Comment se fait-il que le trouble naisse en moi lors de cet instant surnaturel entre nous deux ?

L'onde déferlante de chaleur s'apaise peu à peu, pour s'attendrir et devenir tiède caresse. Je perçois à présent la texture de sa peau effleurant la mienne par endroits, me maintenant à d'autres. Je sens la gêne s'établir en moi alors que ces sentiments, ces sensations, ne s'expliquent pas.

Eprouver de telles choses suite à un contact avec un _ennemi_, ou tout du moins avec une personne que vous n'avez jamais véritablement côtoyée de façon franche et agréable, est, vous admettrez, pour le moins étrange.

Surtout lui…

Lui qui semble avoir depuis le début de cette année une influence des plus ambiguës sur moi, lui qui ne m'insulte plus ni ne me provoque, lui qui se comporte de façon bienveillante envers moi et dont les prunelles demeurent fixées au cœur des miennes, le temps semblant s'être arrêté.

J'avoue être un peu perdu.

S'il me poussait alors, me faisant tomber jusqu'en bas des escaliers, puis me regardant m'écraser piteusement contre le mur de pierre faisant office de cloison avec un sourire sadique, peut-être aurais-je mal –le « peut-être » marquant mon profond optimisme naturel-, mais au moins, je me sentirais rassuré vis-à-vis de la situation.

Déjà un peu plus que je ne le suis, à cet instant précis, retenu au dessus du vide par l'une de ses mains sur mon omoplate gauche, et l'autre sur mon bras droit.

Cette position, aussi embarrassante soit-elle, n'en demeure pas moins… sécurisante.

Je me sens en sécurité dans les bras de Draco Malfoy.

D'accord.

Tout va bien, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les grands messieurs en blouse blanche ne vont plus tarder, ils vont t'emmener dans un endroit charmant qui va _beaucoup_ te plaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le silence s'est installé depuis maintenant quelques minutes, qui me semblent des heures.

Il faut que je le brise, que je ne me laisse pas emporter par la situation.

C'est que j'ai des hormones à revendre, alors je vous épargne les détails.

-M-Malfoy… Tu… J-Je-

-YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

D'accord.

Immense couinement sensiblement discret provenant d'en dessous de nous.

-Attaaaaaaaaaah ! Petit petit petit !

Mmmh. Si mon ouïe ne me trompe pas, le premier hurlement, très viril soit dit en passant, doit appartenir à Orion. Le second se voulant rassurant –mais assez peu persuasif, je dois l'avouer- provient sans nul doute d'Ewan.

-Vieeeeeens ! On fait copains ! Mais arrête de cour- YIRK !

…et voilà Aden, qui, au faible bruit d'effondrement d'armure que je peux percevoir, esquive moins bien les obstacles que le fils de Sanguine poursuivi.

Le pauvre, il voulait juste faire copain.

Je peux sentir un sourire involontaire s'étendre sur mon visage, et celui-ci s'étire encore davantage devant l'air pantois affiché par Malfoy face à la petite scène qui vient d'avoir lieu, à l'étage inférieur.

Mais sa surprise disparaît quand il s'aperçoit de mon regard sur lui, et un air des plus sérieux prend alors possession de ses traits.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je… Euh… Ca va aller, je pense, Malfoy, merc-

-Aaaaaah Harry, _te voilà_ !

Malfoy m'aide à peine à me relever que sitôt cela fait, deux bras s'agrippent compulsivement à ma taille, un Orion paniqué semblant vouloir se servir de moi comme d'un bouclier –ou d'une super maman protectrice, mais le bouclier fait plus masculin.

Le temps de battre des paupières et je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que le Serpentard présent quelques secondes auparavant a disparu, ne laissant rien d'autre de son passage qu'une odeur plutôt douce s'attardant dans l'air, ainsi que cette chaleur occupant toujours ma peau et, sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, ma poitrine toute entière.

-Harry ! Ils veulent me… me… Ils me font peur !

A vrai dire, sur le coup, je le comprends.

Pas que les deux grandes bêtes soient particulièrement féroces ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais quand ils vous courent après avec la ferme intention de « faire copains », et ce avec ou sans votre consentement –le plus souvent, « sans »-, c'est quelque peu effrayant. Inquiétant tout au moins.

Reste à savoir comment le pauvre jeune homme a pu se mettre dans pareille situation –et m'arracher de mon moment intemporel avec Malfoy. Hum. Je me demande si je dois le remercier ou pas.

Tout à coup, un détail me saute aux yeux –ou plutôt à l'esprit.

-Euh… Orion… Dis-moi… Tu… Tu lis encore mes pensées, là, ou bien tu… euh…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça ! J'ai appris à pratiquer l'Occlumancie très jeune pour pallier à ma malédiction –le fait d'entendre la moindre pensée, qu'elle soit sensée ou perverse. Ou les deux. Du coup, tu vois, ça m'offre le choix ! Mais… euh… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter chiffons avec toi, hein, seulement… Tu vois les deux malades qui courent, là… juste l- YIK !

Un Aden qui débarque.

-Petit, petit, petit ! Reviens ! Où es tuuu ? _Oh ! _Salut à toi, Harry ! Et aussi à la chose tremblotante qui se cache sous tes jupons.

Aïe. Pauvre Orion. Repéré. En même temps, son petit cri –pas le moins du monde efféminé- n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se cacher.

Du coup, c'est raté pour ça.

Mais en bonne âme que je suis, je vais m'arranger pour le sauver des griffes de ses cruels poursuivants –sans vouloir basculer dans la tonalité théâtrale.

-Aden ! Ewan ! Mes amis ! Vous connaissez déjà Orion ?

-A vrai dire, on essaye !

Un vif soubresaut de la part de mon petit protégé confirme la chose.

-Eh bien je vais nous arranger ça ! Orion, viens voir, que je te présente deux beaux jeunes mâles ! Voilà ! A ta gauche, Aden Rew, et juste à ses côtés, Ewan Mc Cloud, tous deux Gryffondors de mon année, très sympathiques, fêtards, metteurs d'ambiance, mignons comme tout, bref, que demande le peuple ! Ewan, Aden, je vous présente pour sa part Orion… Orion…

-…Dylie…

-…Orion Dylie, fils de Sanguine, lecteur de pensées à mi-temps, sympathique, fêtard, mignon comme tout, bref, que demande le peuple !

Un silence empli de perplexité nous entoure alors, et je peux lire dans les yeux d'Ewan la réponse à ma question : « une soirée avec lui dans la partie thermale de Pré-Au-Lard ».

-Hem… quelque chose à ajouter ?

Autant utiliser mes _grandes_ facilités de communication gryffondoresques tant qu'elles sont là.

-Oui. Nous sommes gays.

Ok. Merci Ewan.

Laissez Orion mourir un petit coup, je reviendrai le chercher après.

**OoOoOoOo**

Nous sommes tous, en bons gais lurons qui se respectent, assis à table, avec pour ferme intention de dévorer les pauvres et malheureux plats fumants, nous fixant d'un œil désespéré.

Ou bien est-ce la faim qui me donne des hallucinations.

Possible.

…

Probable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon estomac gronde, et je compte bien le satisfaire. Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun choisit son propre menu parmi les plats étendus sur la table, et je ne me gêne pas.

Dans un premier lieu, je jette mon dévolu sur une somptueuse cuisse de poulet, cette dernière dégageant une odeur des plus alléchantes. La nappe dorée l'enveloppant doit en être la source principale, et il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul sous le charme.

Avec cela, j'hésite une seconde avant d'opter pour une bonne assiette de haricots verts, particulièrement tendres et ornés d'une délicieuse sauce à la tomate et au gingembre en guise d'accompagnement. Hum.

Soyons raisonnable. Arrêtons nous là.

Impossible. Le plat de porcelaine, là, en face de Ron, rempli de salade aux crevettes et à la sauce soja, il m'_appelle_ !

-Harry, au lieu de faire ton fin gourmet et de lorgner toute cette pauvre nourriture qui ne t'a rien fait de mal, _mange_ !

Orion a ordonné. J'obéis donc.

C'est d'ailleurs un peu étrange de le voir ainsi, assis à côté de moi pour grignoter tranquillement le contenu de son assiette. Habituellement, le repas est un moment purement gryffondoresque, notre petit moment de groupe si particulier.

Certes, vous aurez remarqué le côté un tant soit peu commère de nos adorables rouge-et-or à table. Mais c'est tout de même agréable de rester en petite famille pour discuter gaiement alors que l'on mange.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas la présence d'Orion en ces lieux, à cet instant même. Loin de là. C'est simplement… inhabituel !

Notre maison fut d'ailleurs très, _très_ enthousiaste d'accueillir le jeune fils de Sanguine pour le repas.

L'accentuation sur l'enthousiasme concerne essentiellement la population féminine et gay de Gryffondor.

Mais j'admets en être bien content aussi.

Je sais. J'ai l'air on ne peut plus gay. Je le suis d'ailleurs peut-être. Mais _là_ n'est pas mon intérêt dans sa venue, voyons !

Hermione aussi semble ravie, au vu de son sourire resplendissant alors qu'elle parle avec lui.

_Je sais._ C'est une fille.

Cependant, tout le monde ici aura compris que le jeune homme se tenant à ma droite a une capacité d'intégration extraordinaire.

Il a _même_ sympathisé avec Aden et Ewan. On en mourrait sur le coup de surprise.

_J'_ en suis mort sur le coup de surprise.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

En effet, les quelques premiers invités accueillis par Poudlard –soient Sanguines, Vélanes et quelques elfes- ont dû être répartis parmi les cinq grandes tables, les aménagement prévus pour eux n'ayant pas encore été installés. Et avouons-le nous, c'était une excellente occasion pour Dumbledore de nous permettre de faire connaissance.

En outre, ces mêmes invités sont apparemment déjà logés. J'en parle quelques instants avec Orion, qui m'explique que chacun a droit à sa propre chambre, ce grâce à des sorts d'agrandissement lancés sur certaines zones du château par Dumbledore lui-même.

Pour sa part, notre ami me dit avoir ses quartiers dans un joli couloir du rez-de-chaussée, donnant, par le biais de grandes arcades, directement sur le parc. Qu'il trouve fort joli, soit dit en passant.

-Pourquoi, tu le trouves pas joli, toi, le parc ?

Dixit le pauvre enfant, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est de savoir qu'il ne feint pas ce sentiment.

-Mais si, il est très joli, hein… euh… Ron ?

-Gné ?

Mauvaise pioche.

-Moi je le trouve _super sympa_, le parc, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

Je remercie Seamus et toute forme divine ayant pu veiller sur moi à cet instant de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Par contre, pour ce qui est de Dean, il a carrément viré au rouge.

-Oui, je… C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours des choses très intéressantes à dessiner… dedans…

Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles du côté d'Orion, mon impair est réparé.

Mais pas le sien.

-Dis, Orion, c'est normal que tu aies entendu mes pensées ?

-Oh, oui… En fait, tu sais, l'Occlumancie, ça fatigue énormément, au bout d'un moment. Alors je me permets de ne pas fermer mon esprit à ceux, plus proches, qui m'entourent. Tu comprends, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, je crois…

Un peu, que je vois. Ca m'a laissé de très, très mauvais souvenirs, cette saleté d'Occlumancie. Yeurk. Snape doit s'en rappeler aussi bien que moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces _agréables_ pensées, car la discussion en cours du côté de Seamus et des autres garçons me paraît particulièrement intéressante.

-Oui, ils devraient arriver en fin de semaine, à ce qu'on dit. Ou au moins les Alchimistes et les Hommes des Charges. Logiquement, c'est prévu pour le 20. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire, comme entrée !

Je me demande aussi, je dois dire.

Le 20 septembre va en voir de belles, à mon avis. Car du peu que j'en sais, entre Sanguines et Hommes des Charges, il y a une bonne dose de tension.

Il faudra que je pense à demander à Orion de m'expliquer un peu plus tout ça, tout à l'heure.

En attendant, le repas touche à sa fin.

On discute un peu au sujet des présentations attendues pour chaque Guilde –en effet, le temps que les retardataires arrivent, on en profite pour faire tranquillement la connaissance des tortionn- hem. Des disciplines enseignées-.

Je termine consciencieusement ma crème de marrons garnie d'amandes, puis nous sortons de tables, Hermione, Ron, Orion, et moi, prenant le chemin du fameux couloir du rez-de-chaussée dans le but de raccompagner notre nouvel ami.

Alors que nous passons seulement devant une sombre gargouille, signe que nous avons encore un petit morceau de chemin à parcourir, Hermione s'excuse, nous disant qu'elle souhaite aller aux toilettes. Ron refuse de la laisser aller seule, « au vu de l'heure », dit-il.

Il me suffit d'intercepter un des regards qu'ils se lancent pour les congédier amicalement d'un geste de la main. Ils saluent Orion, et nous voilà tous deux repartis.

Entre temps, je prends l'initiative de lui demander ce qu'il se passe véritablement entre Sanguines et Hommes de Charge pour que l'on prévoie une atmosphère si tendue.

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure un instant durant, puis ouvre la bouche.

-A vrai dire, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, en général, entre nos deux peuples. Seulement… La situation est assez complexe. Tu vois, habituellement, chaque camp de Sanguines se trouve assez proche d'un camp d'Homme de Charge. A partir de là, et ça depuis des siècles, nous cohabitons. Je veux dire…

Il prend une brève inspiration, tandis que notre dédale touche lentement à sa fin.

-Dans les camps dits « normaux », la tradition veut que les Sanguines aient leurs enfants avec ces hommes. Et uniquement avec eux. L'homosexualité, ou les relations avec les sorciers ne sont absolument pas permises ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres. Mais… Dans notre camp, les femmes sont ensemble. C'est comme ça. Et ça l'est depuis très, très longtemps. Ce que ces hommes prennent très mal. Il y a d'ailleurs eu nombre de conflits entre nos deux peuples à ce sujet, et au cours de l'un deux, ma grand-mère, ainsi que quelques autres Sanguines, ont été tuées. Je crois que c'est ce qui a mené à couper les ponts.

La porte de sa chambre se trouve maintenant devant nous, nous intimant tacitement de mettre fin à notre conversation.

-Si tu veux, je t'en raconterai un peu plus une prochaine fois, je pourrai même te raconter d'autres histoires de mon petit peuple ! Maman m'en a appris des milliers, alors tu sais…

Etrangement, l'histoire des peuples ne m'avait jamais véritablement passionné –la voix et le physique de Binns différant quelque peu de ceux d'Orion y étant peut-être pour quelque chose-, mais en cet instant, je me trouve réellement intéressé par les paroles du jeune homme me faisant face, son aisance à me parler de sa vie alors que nous nous connaissons si peu me surprenant.

-Je pense que ce sera avec plaisir ! Et… euh… si tu veux, je pourrai te raconter deux-trois épisodes de ma scolarité à Poudlard… Il se passe _toujours_ quelque chose. Je crois que toi et les Guildes êtes le « quelque chose » de cette année.

Il rit quelques secondes à mes mots, je crois que je fais de même, puis nous nous saluons de la main avant de partir chacun de notre côté pour nous reposer quelque peu de cette journée pour le moins éprouvante.

Mais quelles journées ne le sont pas, à Poudlard ?

**OoOoOoOo**

_Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir lu ! Ca vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas, vous m'en voulez, vous voulez m'épouser (ça, je dirai oui qu'à une seule personne lol) ?_

_En attendant, si vous avez encore quelques secondes pour ça, dites-le moi avec une review ! _

_D'ailleurs, j'en profite une seconde pour faire un très, très rapide sondage : autant aller droit au but, je suis folle du personnage de Reno, principalement dans Final Fantasy Advent Children. Du coup, j'aimerais beaucoup écrire une fic avec lui comme protagoniste principal, et je voulais savoir qui ça intéresserait ! Je pense à un Cloud/Reno, mais j'attends vos suggestions, je suis ouverte lol. Si vous ne connaissez pas, rien de grave là-dedans, c'est juste une petite question comme ça, pour ceux que ça intéresse !_

_Merci encore à vous pour votre lecture et votre patience vis-à-vis de moi hi hi !_

_Et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! Kisu à tous !_


	9. Chapitre huit : Rencontres

**Chapitre huit : Rencontres.**

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction et son intrigue, ainsi que ses OC m'appartiennent, mais tout le petit monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling.

**Pairing-Rating : **Harry-Draco, toujours T pour l'instant, mais je commence à me demander si ça ne deviendra pas un M. S'il y en a qui sont contre, qu'ils le disent, que je sache d'avance jusqu'où j'irai !

**Remerciements :** Mille remerciements à mes reviewers ! Sincèrement, si je pouvais, je vous ferais des câlins en série lol. J'ai passé des moments géniaux à lire vos petits mots, et je pense que sans ça, le chapitre ne serait jamais arrivé aussi tôt ! A peine une semaine de délai, rendez-vous compte ! –comment ça, ça devrait pas représenter un tel exploit pour moi ? Hum hum… - Mille mercis aussi à Nuwie, bêtareader d'un jour, bêtareader de toujours ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et enfin, mon cœur, mon amour que j'aime, je te remercie toi aussi énormément d'être là pour moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cette fic est à toi, et je te aime !

**Note de l'auteur :** Ohaio à tous ! Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre, sans _trop trop _de retard ! Si c'est pas magnifique ! En plus de ça, je crois que j'ai fait toutes mes RaRs… (toute émue) Je progresse, je progresse… Au fait, avant de vous laisser en tête à tête avec ce chapitre, je voulais vous faire une toute petite annonce : Mon **centième** reviewer se verra en droit de me demander d'écrire la scène de son choix, si tant est que ce n'est rien que je ne _puisse_ écrire (scènes de viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie ou à vingt-cinq personnages entassés les uns sur les autres, vous oubliez lol). N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ou même un mail pour me le faire savoir, ou dans le pire des cas, si vous n'avez pas de compte sur le site, laissez-moi un mot sur mon livejournal ! Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, enjoy !

**OoOoOoOo**

Comme je l'ai bien souvent entendu, les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas. En effet, trois journées se sont déjà écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Orion –et, accessoirement, d'une partie de son camp. Le « reste », comme il l'appelle lui-même, devrait arriver cette après-midi même.

Si elles sont comme lui, j'ai peur.

Si elles sont comme les autres Sanguines, je crois que j'ai encore plus peur –si c'est possible.

Mais ceux qui m'inquiètent le plus, ce sont les Hommes de Charge. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 18, et ils ne sont pas encore là, pourtant… on tremble déjà.

Et permettez-moi de vous assurer que ce n'est pas d'euphorie. Loin de là. Autant les Sanguines ont vu leur côté impressionnant légèrement amoché par l'entrée en scène de Sire Orion Le Grand, autant les Hommes… On n'a rien vu d'eux, et à ce que l'on entend d'eux, on ne préfère pas encore avoir affaire à eux.

J'ignore s'ils développent de véritables caractéristiques humaines. A vrai dire, ils vendent leurs capacités au plus offrant, ou à celui qui satisfera le mieux leurs envies. Et des années durant, cette personne n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.

Mais il s'avère que, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore pourquoi, le côté de Dumbledore a semblé les attirer pour cette fois.

Orion m'a bien sûr raconté les nombreux conflits qui les ont opposées aux Sanguines de son camp, et il m'a raconté assez brièvement l'histoire de sa grand-mère qui mourut de la main de l'un de ces hommes. Sa mère aurait apparemment peu apprécié la chose, ce que je pense être en situation de comprendre, et a cherché à se venger. Espérons seulement qu'elle ne le fera pas durant leur séjour à Poudlard.

Le sang, c'est très salissant, mine de rien.

Quoique.

Après tout, j'admets être de l'avis de cette Mme Dylie quant au sort du meurtrier dont il est question.

Un bon petit Avada entre les jam- Hum.

Non.

Je commence très doucement à connaître leurs pratiques.

Un Avada serait à leur goût trop peu jouissif.

Je suis sûre que sa dague, par contre, fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Vous savez, il suffit de viser juste sous le no-

-_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

Oh. Un Dean en colère ?

Ou peut-être tout simplement surpris.

A en voir ses traits, je dirais horrifié.

A en voir la cause de cela, je comprends ce sentiment.

Ce jeune homme de septième année, dont je ne parviens pas à me rappeler le nom, sortant avec Seamus… se laisse effrontément draguer par la dénommée Ginny Weasley.

Il faut croire que la dame est rancunière. Le fait d'avoir temporairement broyé le cœur de Dean, et celui de Neville de façon définitive, semblait ne pas lui suffire. Apparemment, il lui en faut plus. Une vengeance contre l'affront commis par Seamus lors de cette fameuse soirée où elle se déclarait à lui ?

Probablement.

Et notons que le mâle pauvre _victime_ de ses charmes n'a point l'air très résistant.

Son absence –tristement remarquable- de neurones se laissant observer au travers de son regard bovin, il laisse la veuve noire –enfin rousse, mais il faut bien placer les mauvais jeux de mots- renouer sa cravate, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. En plein centre de la Salle Commune gryffondoresque.

Gonflée.

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Par conséquent, je ne peux qu'approuver Dean, mais à peine celui-ci a-t-il prononcé quelques mots que le septième année, à forte carrure, avouons-le-nous, lui lance un regard noir et s'approche dangereusement de lui.

-Et tu es qui, exactement, _toi_, pour poser ce genre de questions ?

Dean ne semble pas très à l'aise, mais trouve tout de même l'audace de répliquer :

-Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître le meilleur ami de celui que tu es censé aimer…

-« Aimer » ? Tu parles de Seamus, là ?

La brute épaisse –vous m'excuserez ce cliché, mais ils correspond _si_ bien au personnage que je ne peux honnêtement m'en empêcher- rit brièvement et reprend, d'une voix ignominieusement goguenarde :

-Il n'a jamais été question d'amour, petit. Je sors avec lui. Soit. On fait des choses dont je ne parlerai pas devant toi. Bien. Point. Barre. C'est tout.

Je ne peux en entendre davantage. Je m'apprête à m'immiscer également dans la conversation, quand une énième voix retentit :

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

Seamus. Il ne pouvait choisir pire moment.

A si, peut-être celui où son propre petit ami le qualifiait d'instrument de soulagement à usage restrictif. Mais il l'a manqué de peu.

Heureusement, remarquez.

Confus, il laisse son regard errer d'un des protagonistes de la scène à l'autre, les interrogeant tacitement.

-Rien de grave, à vrai dire… Je faisais connaissance avec ton meilleur… euh… ami. Dan.

-Dean, corrige l'intéressé.

-Ah !

Un sourire naît alors sur le visage de l'Irlandais, visiblement rayonnant, si bien que Dean ne semble avoir le courage de le briser en lui expliquant les _véritables_ circonstances de son entretien avec l'autre ours.

Ours d'ailleurs d'une hypocrisie démesurée, puisque quelques minutes à peine après s'être laissé lancer des fleurs par Ginny Weasley, il passe son bras autour des hanches de son petit ami et sort de la pièce en sa compagnie. Celui-ci salue frénétiquement le pauvre Dean en agitant sa main, puis se laisse mener en-dehors par le septième année.

Le silence de la salle demeure quelques instant, certains élèves échangeant des regards significatifs d'un air gêné, puis les conversations reprennent peu à peu.

Je m'approche alors doucement du jeune homme resté au centre de la salle, et lui demande :

-Dean ? Ca va aller ?

Un sourire à la fois triste et désabusé illustre ses traits, puis il plante son regard dans le mien, semblant quelque peu déçu :

-Pour son bonheur, hein… Le Choixpeau n'aurait probablement pas dû me placer chez Gryffondor. Le courage ne fait apparemment pas partie de mes principales qualités.

Il soupire très doucement, de manière presque imperceptible, puis se dirige vers la sortie de la salle, laissant pour seule réponse à ma question muette son intention d'aller voler un peu au-dessus du stade.

L'heure n'est pas encore très avancée, par conséquent, je pense que je vais sortir aussi.

Pas dans le but de le surveiller, qu'allez-vous donc imaginer ?

Enfin, peut-être un peu.

Mais un tout petit peu.

Je fais quelques, suivant le même chemin que celui précédemment emprunté par Seamus, son « petit ami » ainsi que Dean, mais avant même que j'aie atteint le portrait, celui-ci s'ouvre pour laisser passer…

-Orion ?

-Coucou tout le monde ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je viens juste chercher trois jeunes gens parmi la foule… Ah, Harry ! En voilà un !

Ne me demandez pas comment il sait où se trouve notre Salle Commune.

Ni comment il est entré en possession de notre mot de passe.

Ni _pourquoi_ il vient quérir ma présence à cette heure précise. Alors que j'allais à peine entamer ma petite filature. Ce que je peux oublier, soit dit en passant.

Quand Orion vous tient, il ne vous lâche plus.

Il s'approche de moi, et murmure :

-Pour ce qui est de la première question, je peux facilement répondre : Ewan et Aden me l'ont montrée hier à peine, alors qu'on avait fini de manger un peu avant les autres. En ce qui concerne le mot de passe, il s'avère que le portrait fermant l'entrée de votre Salle Commune m'a très gentiment complimenté, et après un peu de papotage dans les règles de l'art, il m'a laissé passer sans encombres. Ensuite, pour la raison de mon débarquement, tu ne vas pas tarder à l'apprendre, et enfin, pour ton histoire de filature, il va falloir que tu me racontes ça !

Il a gardé un ton relativement neutre durant l'ensemble de sa petite tirade, mais ses yeux pétillent étrangement alors qu'il vient de prononcer sa dernière phrase.

-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Il semble satisfait de ma réponse, et moi du fait qu'il n'insiste pas. Nous nous mettons alors à la recherche des deux autres personnes qu'il veut rapatrier, soient Ron et Hermione.

Ca m'aurait étonné.

Nous les trouvons au bout d'un petit moment, l'un et l'autre assis à la même table, chuchotant de manière à la fois complice et enthousiaste. Ils semblent surpris de nous voir arriver –j'ai probablement affiché le même air ahuri en apercevant Orion tout à l'heure-, tandis qu'Hermione nous demande si tout va bien.

-Oh oui, très bien !

Le sourire en coin du jeune fils de Sanguine, comme je commence à peine à l'apprendre, n'augure rien de bon.

Ou, pour le dire un rien plus trivialement, on est mal barrés.

-Vous allez être contents : Le reste de mon camp vient d'arriver, du coup, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter ! Vous venez ?

…

…Je le sentais…

**OoOoOoOo**

Nous marchons toujours dans ce couloir sombre, pour arriver face à un cul-de-sac donnant sur la petite cour intérieure du château. Les murs semblent noircis par le temps et les mœurs des lieux, mais les élégantes tentures et les fins tableaux postés çà et là justifient amplement le choix de cette aile en tant que quartier d'accueil pour nos hôtes.

Nous nous trouvons alors à quelques mètres seulement de la première d'une dizaine de portes de chêne vernis. Orion se retourne vers moi et les autres Gryffondors, tous à l'arrêt, puis nous offre un petit sourire engageant pour nous encourager à faire ces quelques pas.

Hermione et Ron avancent.

Moi, pas.

Comme tétanisé, je me rends compte que mon corps ne m'obéit plus, et il se refuse à progresser vers l'antre des dragons. C'est d'ailleurs lui, mon corps, bien sûr, qui a trouvé ce nom tout seul. La magie, je vous dis.

Promis.

Orion semble s'apercevoir de mon malaise, voire plus encore de mon anxiété grandissante, et s'approche de moi, l'air bienveillant.

-Allez, Harry, viens ! Elles ne te feront rien. Juré.

Mon air sceptique doit être risible puisqu'il laisse échapper un gloussement, avant saisir mon bras dans le but de me tirer vers l'avant.

-As pas peur.

Moi, peur ? Jamaiiis.

…

Moi, Harry Potter Le Grand, ayant vaincu un dragon, des Détraqueurs, un Lord Noir à plusieurs reprises, une armée d'êtres de l'eau, un Saule Cogneur, un professeur de Potions particulièrement harassant, un Basilic gigantesque avec plein de dents –il faut le voir-, un chien à trois têtes et plein de bave –yurk, ça, il fallait le sentir-, tout un tas d'araignées géantes qui essayaient de me dévorer dignement, les Dursleys (enfin, pas encore vaincu mais plutôt survécu à leurs impairs, ce qui est déjà conséquent, vous admettrez), Cho Chang (même remarque que précédemment, mais ça rejoint plus ou moins le dragon),… Je serais effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer la partie la plus meurtrière d'un tout petit clan de jeunes assassines ?

…

-MAMAN ! LÂCHE CETTE HACHE TOUT DE SUITE !

-_SHRIIIK_-

A vrai dire, oui.

Là, je n'avance plus. Je ne recule pas encore, mais c'est presque ça.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai développé cette peur virulente de la gent féminine. Peut-être la cause est-elle l'échec de toutes mes relations entreprises avec celle-ci. Ou un complexe de virilité inconscient. Ou la suffisance masculine profonde qui m'habite.

…Ou peut-être le fait que deux femmes se disputent une hache derrière la porte se trouvant face à moi et que j'ai encore de longues années à vivre.

Orion. Je veux pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je les connais bien ! Une fois que vous aurez parlé un peu, tu verras, ça ira tout seul, elles sont très gentilles !

J'hésite. Il a l'air d'avoir tellement envie de nous présenter… Après tous, il ne doit pas se faire de nouveaux amis très souvent, à ce que j'ai compris de l'isolement des peuples dits Sanguins. Il est normal qu'il veuille que nous rencontrions sa « famille »…

L'étincelle de pur espoir brûlant dans ses yeux achève de me convaincre, et je me résous à le suivre, dans un semi sourire.

-Je te fais confiance.

-_Génial_ ! Vous allez voir, elles sont toutes fantastiques ! Bon, c'est sûr, il y en a qui sont un peu plus… _enthousiastes_ que les autres, mais bon, elles sont tellement ador-

-MAMAN ! SORS DE LA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Mon assurance perd quelques échelons sur l'échelle Potter.

Orion, lui, voit son sourire préservé et, à quelques centimètres de la porte, lui assène quelques coups, très calmement.

Le silence se fait alors. Hermione affiche un air perplexe et quelque peu inquiet. Ron, quant à lui, est devenu blanc façon Hedwige post-bain.

Mais ne faisons pas le fier, je dois être assez sympa à regarder aussi.

Orion indique doucement notre présence, tandis qu'une voix très calme lui répond, chose étrange puisqu'elle me semble en tous points similaires à celle qui résonnait quelques secondes auparavant dans le château tout entier –et je n'exagère pas, j'en ai encore les poils tout dressés.

On nous convie apparemment à entrer, tandis que le battant de bois dur s'écarte lentement.

Je suis beau. Je suis grand. Je suis fort. Je vais passer cette porte.

Contre toute attente, Ron pénètre le premier, suivi de près par Hermione puis Orion, qui m'adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant que je ne le suive.

Une fois dans la pièce, la première remarque me venant à l'esprit est : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est grand !

Dumbledore a probablement dû utiliser le même sort d'agrandissement que celui lancé sur les tentes nous logeant alors pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il y a deux ans de ça… A moins que le château n'en soit déjà équipé.

La chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est quelque peu –modalisateur visant à ne pas vexer télépathiquement l'habitante des lieux- désordonnée, deux grandes valises ouvertes traînant piteusement au sol. Tout autour, des vêtements, des plaques d'un métal sombre et travaillé, des parties d'armure et d'une combinaison fauve, voire encore des armes jonchent le sol.

J'ignore comment il est simplement _possible_ qu'une personne saine d'esprit mette un lieu dans un tel état en une heure seulement.

Pire que moi.

-MAHAAAA !

Tel fut le cri du fils de Sanguine à tendance hystérique.

Une jeune fille se tenant debout en plein centre de la salle se retourne alors vers Orion, tandis qu'un sourire en coin vient se loger sur son visage à sa vue.

Elle paraît plutôt jeune, au vu de ses traits fins et de sa peau satinée. Ses cheveux volent autour d'elle, claquant dans l'air, formant une véritable auréole auburn. Ses deux yeux noirs se plissent à peine tandis qu'un rouge vermillon orne ses joues, signe qu'elle était l'investigatrice des cris nous ayant précédemment déchiré les tympans.

-Orion, mon-

-Mais c'est mon petit Orion ! Ooooh tu as ramené des amis !

Une femme d'âge à peine plus mûr apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision, et se jette littéralement sur notre ami pour l'étouffer –du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble- dans un câlin digne de ce nom. Elle se tourne alors vers nous, et se dirige _dangereusement_ vers moi.

-C'est un de tes petits amis ? Comment tu t'appelles, dis, mon garçon ? Ooooh mais c'est qu'il est mignon ! Maha, regarde-le un peu ! Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

La dénommée Maha soupire, tandis que je commence _légèrement_ à avoir peur.

C'est peut-être une tueuse sanguinaire qui s'empare de tous les jeunes hommes qu'elle trouve mignons pour ensuite les-

-Maman, s'il te plaît, sors. S'il te plaît.

-Mais je-

-Maman. _Maman._

-Elle a raison, maman. Orion te présentera ses amis plus tard. Je pense qu'ils en seront ravis, probablement tout autant que toi, mais en attendant ce moment, tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre ou Sana-Sana. D'accord ?

La jeune fille ayant prononcé ces mots se trouvait jusqu'alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, derrière nous. Elle s'est avancée depuis, et ressemble trait pour trait à la première que nous avons vue, à la différence près que l'une de ses deux prunelle est couleur or.

Par ailleurs, l'air parfaitement détaché et posé qu'elle affiche lui confère une dimension totalement opposée à celle de son … sosie.

A notre plus grande surprise, la « maman » dont il est sujet sourit paisiblement à la jeune fille, puis hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, non sans nous avoir salué une dernière fois de manière particulièrement chaleureuse.

Maha soupire de soulagement puis se tourne vers son homologue, lui adressant un regard d'une tendresse particulière, fort différente de celle qu'elle a jusqu'ici réservée à sa mère.

-Merci, Atman. Je te revaudrai ça.

L'autre lui fait un signe de la tête, puis elles se retournent vers nous d'un même geste.

-Mes chères, très chères, très très chères, très très très chères, très très très tr-

-Abrège, petit homme gay.

Couinement peu digne de la part d'Orion se voulant être sa réponse à Maha, cette dernière ne semblant pas manquer de caractère.

Mais alors pas du tout.

…

Espérons juste que la Legilimencie de naissance ne soit pas un don familial.

-Bon. Maha, Atman, je vous présente Hermione, Ron et Harry, amis dévoués, Gryffondors renommés, détenant à leur actif des « aventures » que vous n'imagineriez même pas. Non, Maha. Pas _ce genre_ d'aventures.

Un bref sourire s'égare parmi nos rangs, détendant relativement l'atmosphère, puis Orion reprend.

-Hermione, Ron, Harry, je vous présente Maha et Atman, combattantes particulièrement douées, jumelles comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Sanguines réputées, faisant office de véritables grande sœurs pour moi.

Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence durant quelques instants, puis Maha rompt le silence en nous proposant une boisson.

-Ne bougez pas, je vous prépare ça. Je vous-

-_Shouf-_

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça !

Jeune demoiselle en détresse, jeune demoiselle en détresse…

Atman réagit avant nous tous, et d'un geste de la main, dissout l'épaisse fumée s'étant logée autour de la chevelure de sa sœur. Puis à son tour elle se baisse sur les instruments employés par celle-ci quelques secondes auparavant et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les range sur une étagère semblant prévue à cet effet.

-Ni Maha ni moi ne sommes malheureusement douées pour préparer nos réputées boissons traditionnelles. A la place, j'espère que le fait de boire un saké ne vous dérangera pas.

Je ne suis pas le seul sous doué de la cuisine dans cette pièce. Merci Merlin.

Une table se dresse sur une petite terrasse, plutôt de la taille d'un balcon, à vrai dire, offrant une vue magnifique sur la cour semblant d'ici minuscule, une véritable forêt vierge miniature.

Nos verres sont remplis, suivent nos estomacs, puis une légère discussion s'engage, le sujet passant alternativement du château de Poudlard aux hypothèses concernant les objets des cours dispensés dans la guilde menée par Sanguines et Hommes de Charge, bien que ces derniers ne soient guère très évoqués.

Il s'avère qu'Hermione ait trouvé une amie, que dis-je, un véritable clone de sa personnalité, en Atman, jeune fille demeurant très … axée sur le plan intellectuel, diront-nous.

Une Hermione II, mais en moins hystérique.

Puis, après un bon quart d'heure de papotages divers, ainsi que quelques exclamations lancées alternativement par Maha –Les Canons sont de vrais DIEUX !-, Ron –_Vous connaissez les Canons de Chudley ?_- ou encore Orion –C'est trop mignooon ils ont une passion en commun ! Hein, Harry, hein !-. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en note pas le moindre mot, emportée dans une longue conversation au sujet des lourdes séquelles causées par les nombreuses pulsions hormonales chez la gent masculine, de toutes races confondues, avec Atman.

Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit donner une scène ma-gni-fique.

Il manquerait plus que je lance ma chemise au travers de la pièce et que je me mette à danser sur la table.

…

Vous y avez cru, avouez.

Une fois. Pas deux.

Non mais.

-Je suis désolée, humble jeunesse poudlardienne, mais je vais devoir vous abandonner à ma sœur et au jeune gay surexcité. Mon entraînement quotidien commence dès aujourd'hui, et il ne faudrait vraiment pas que je le rate. Je tiens à ma vie.

Après s'être excusée une seconde fois, Maha sort de la chambre, nous accordant un dernier geste amical.

Atman nous explique alors que cela se produira assez souvent, sa sœur désirant recevoir des missions assez rapidement au sein du clan. Du coup, on n'aura que très peu d'occasion de la revoir plus longtemps qu'une dizaine minutes en coup de vent.

-Il s'agit d'ailleurs de sa chambre, par conséquent, si vous le voulez bien, je vous propose de rejoindre la mienne qui se trouve à côté. A votre gauche… Voilà.

Nous sortons donc dans le couloir, pour soudainement voir une petite fille d'à peine six ans se ruer sur nous, attraper Orion par le bas de sa combinaison de toile –apparemment une combinaison de combat hum- et secouer cette dernière avec vigueur.

C'est que ça a du muscle, ces petites bêtes.

-Oriooooon tu es là ! Dis, dis, il paraît que le vieux sorcier d'ici a reçu une lettre de la part des Hommes de Charge ! Ils arrivent demain !

Le jeune homme s'accroupit face à l'enfant, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air fraternel, lui assurant qu'il en informera sa mère et qu'elle peut retourner jouer avec les autres.

Puis il se retourne vers nous, un air indéchiffrable ornant son visage, suivi d'un sourire joyeux.

-On retourne à votre Salle Commune ?

Nous acceptons tous trois, et Hermione prend les devant en compagnie de Ron. Orion, quant à lui, est resté quelque peu en arrière avec moi, puis me confie dans un souffle :

-Si tu veux, on pourra en profiter pour que je te parle un peu plus de ces « Hommes de Charges », il y a deux-trois choses qu'il vaut mieux savoir avant de les rencontrer…

Il m'observe un instant, puis face à l'air probablement angoissé au possible que j'affiche, se met à rire :

-Voyons, Harry, arrête donc de t'inquiéter ! Tu as vaincu des dragons plus effrayants que ça, mmh ? Et surtout… tu es beau. Tu es grand. Tu es fort. Tu as passé cette porte.

Ses éclats de rire font écho dans les couloirs, tandis que je le suis dans son hilarité, avant d'engager une course poursuite avec lui pour le punir de son insolence.

**OoOoOoOo**

_En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu ! Satisfaits ? Curieux ? Heureux ? Dégoûtés ? (Ne me faites pas peur, quand même !)_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews, avis, encouragements et autres ! Comme quoi, ça me motive à écrire hi hi !_

_Kisu à vous tous, lecteurs de mon cœur ! _


	10. Chapitre neuf : De la discussion

**Chapitre neuf : De la discussion.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui n'est pas OC ni mondes et peuples à moi, caractères ou encore intrigue appartient ici à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing-Rating : **Toujours Harry-Draco, toujours rating T pouvant aller jusqu'à M. (et je le répète, -ce qui n'est pas pour faire joli lol- si certains d'entre vous sont contre le M, qu'ils le disent, et j'aviserai à partir de là ! Merci d'avance !)

**Remerciements :** Merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci à chacun d'entre vous ! Vos reviews m'ont motivée, ils ont été l'encre de mes pensées… (Oui, je voulais caser quelque chose de _lyrique_, alors on ne se moque pas !) Je ne me lasse véritablement pas de chacun de vos avis, mots d'encouragement, ou tout simplement vos petites remarques ou questions ! D'ailleurs, je le répète (oui, oui, je me répète pas mal aujourd'hui), n'hésitez surtout pas à en poser ! Reviews, PM, livejournal et mails sont fait pour ça ! Je vous remercie encore ! (Au passage, un gros coucou aussi à mes reviewers anonymes, dont Slydawn et Yohina ) D'énormes mercis également à Nuwie, que vous pouvez aussi applaudir de tout cœur lol merci beaucoup à toi pour tous tes mails et corrections ! Et pour terminer en beauté, d'immenses, d'incroyables, d'innombrables mercis à mon petit cœur que j'aime à moi tout fort et qui me manque et que je aime ! (Je _crois_ que tu t'es reconnue hi hi !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Konban wa ! Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre neuf qui aura un peu tardé, je l'avoue, je l'admets, je m'excuse ! Gomen nasai ! Mes derniers jours avant l'arrêt des notes auront été assez chargés, mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Demain, conseil de classe, ce qui signifie que j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, du coup, ça devrait moins tarder !

Et avant de vous laisser seuls à seuls avec mon aimé chapitre, je réitère l'annonce du précédent, prenez le temps de la lire s'il vous plaît : Mon **centième** reviewer se verra en droit de me demander d'écrire la scène de son choix, si tant est que ce n'est rien que je ne _puisse_ écrire (scènes de viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie ou à vingt-cinq personnages entassés les uns sur les autres, vous oubliez lol). N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ou même un mail pour me le faire savoir, ou dans le pire des cas, si vous n'avez pas de compte sur le site, laissez-moi un mot sur mon livejournal !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOo**

L'heure semble assez avancée, alors que le feu ronronne de manière rassurante dans l'âtre de la cheminée de notre petite Salle Commune. Nous discutons en riant depuis une bonne petite heure, Hermione, Ron, Orion et moi.

Je suis courtois, n'est-ce pas, je me suis cité en dernier.

Hum. Oui. Je sais. On tire sa fierté d'où on le peut.

Enfin, revenons au sujet de nos ébats. –Sans mauvaise interprétation aucune. Ron s'entête à _essayer_ de convaincre Hermione que son « don des échecs » lui permettrait facilement de « renverser sa reine et même son roi » en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Aphroquindum ».

Dans un premier lieu, expliquez-moi ce que _signifie_ « aphroquindum ».

Et puis dites-moi au juste _pourquoi _Hermione rougit-elle à ces mots.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, elle cède finalement à sa provocation et le suit jusqu'à Merlin sait où, tandis qu'il braille gaiement qu'il va la battre à plates coutures. Orion les regarde s'éloigner en riant, et se retourne vers moi.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

…

Intellect en reconnexion.

-…ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Un air de compassion innocente se dessine soudainement sur son visage, et alors qu'il semble profondément concerné par ma cause, il plante ses yeux hésitants dans les miens, avant de déclarer :

-Oh… je vois… je suis désolé, Harry, on ne t'a jamais encore expliqué l'histoire avec les petites abeilles, et tout ça… C'est vrai que chez nous, ça fait partie de l'éducation basique des enfants, mais dans votre « monde »… Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te raconter comment ça se pa–

-_Orion_ ! S'il te plaît, ne dis pas un seul mot de plus.

Une expression hébétée a probablement élu domicile entre mes deux yeux, pendant qu'il m'observe, perplexe.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je _connais_ l'histoire des petites abeilles. Merci tout de même pour ta proposition. Par contre, l'histoire des deux petits Gryffondors, là, j'avoue, j'ignorais. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'ils sont ensemble ?

La compréhension s'installe vivement au cœur de ses traits, ce après quoi il entreprend de m'agiter joyeusement la main devant les yeux.

-Harry, tu vois ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Oh, le sous-entendu était _si_ évident ! « Faire tomber sa reine », et « peut-être même son roi » ! Bon, je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas très élaboré, mais tout de même…

…No comment…

Laissez-moi prier en paix pour qu'il s'agisse d'un tour de son imagination et non pas un manque de perspicacité de ma part.

Pas que le fait d'imaginer mes deux meilleurs amis… en train de… me répugne…

Enfin… Vous voyez ce que j'entends par là, mmh ?...

-Et dire que tu veux entreprendre une filature… J'imagine assez ta pauvre victime en train de se faire agresser par cinq hippogriffes, et toi qui prendrais ça pour une sympathique discussion entre amis… Enfin, Harry, sérieusement, tu n'avais _vraiment_ rien vu !

Ma fierté m'empêche de lui donner raison. Non mais.

-Mais… mais non, tu devrais voir ta tête… Comme quoi, ça vaut le coup de… euh… de faire une petite blague… de temps en temps… Bien sûr que je savais que… que…

-Legilimencie, Harry.

-…bon d'accord. J'avoue mon crime. Non, sincèrement, tu crois véritablement que… enfin… qu'ils…

-Que tes deux meilleurs amis viennent de s'enfuir pour donner lieu à un certain genre de spectacle réservé à un public averti ? Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Concrètement parlant, sur le coup, je voulais te faire réagir…

Le sagouin ! Non mais le… Le…

-…Mais avec du recul, tu admettras que c'est plus que plausible, non ? Et puis… ils seraient _trop mignons_ !

Orion, le retour. Enfin je te retrouve tel que tu es véritablement.

Inéluctablement gay.

**OoOoOoOo**

Après nombre d'éclats de rire, ainsi que d'hypothèses au sujet des infimes possibilités quant à l'existence d'une véritable relation de couple entre Ron et Hermione –et _non_, je n'essaie en rien par là de me rassurer…-, nous nous retrouvons, Orion et moi, en derniers occupants de la Salle Commune.

Je lui fait remarquer la chose, et il me fait un sourire provocateur, ajoutant, un soupçon de rébellion dans la voix :

-On aurait peur que je te saute dessus ?

-….

…

-… Euuuuh Orion….. t-tu… je veux dire… quand tu… tu es….

-Gay, oui. En train de me payer ta tête, peut-être rien qu'un peu, accessoirement. Mort de rire face à ton air de pucelle effarouchée, il doit y avoir de ça aussi.

-M-m-m…. _Mais_ !

Très éloquent, je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois rien d'autre à dire.

Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi.

D'abord.

…

Et je ne suis en rien _puéril_, que cela soit clair.

-Si peu.

-Orion ! Tu as entendu mes pens-

-Ah, ça me fait penser, d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué cette histoire de filature ! Explique un peu, quel genre de mâle allais-tu donc chasser ?

Désespérant. Et pourquoi des mâles, d'abord ?

-Parce que je t'ai _légèrement_ surpris dans les bras d'un beau blond il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça… Le jour même de mon arrivée, et si je peux me permettre, tu n'avais pas l'air à plaindre. M'enfin, passons, reviens donc à ta chanceuse victime du jour !

-…Orion… Je suppose qu'il ne me sera d'_aucune_ utilité d'essayer de te convaincre que ce n'était pas dans le but de passer une nuit de folle luxure que je voulais suivre la « victime » en question…

-Oh, tente toujours, sait-on jamais !

Ce mec est incroyable. Il vous ferait admettre que Lord Voldemort est en fait une grande diva d'un temps passé en mal d'amour avec pour seul argument un bête sourire.

Rah.

-Pour tout t'avouer… C'était Dean que je voulais suivre. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

-Oui, Gryffondor, très gentil, très mignon, et très amoureux de Seamus Finnigan.

-Je ne te demanderai même pas d'où tu sais ça…

-…intuition…

-…Legilimencie. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, le « petit ami » de Seamus est une vraie courge. Selon moi, bien sûr. Disons qu'il n'a pas l'air très honnête envers Seamus, et Dean a eu tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure, dans ce qu'on va appeler une « discussion » avec ce… ce…

-…gros abruti…

-…exact, et qu'après coup, son moral m'avait l'air assez bas, quand il a décidé de sortir pour « voler un peu »… Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mmh, mais je préférais m'assurer que tout allait bien… D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu, ce soir…

Je sens alors une main me secouer gentiment l'épaule, puis je me retourne pour voir l'air compréhensif du jeune homme.

-Ne te fais pas tant de souci. J'imagine qu'il doit être un excellent ami à toi, du moins pour que tu te comportes comme ça pour lui, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je sais que tout va s'arranger tout seul. C'est le genre de choses que l'on apprend quand on vit parmi des femmes comme celles de mon camp, et qu'on se voit enseigner toutes les règles en matière d'amour et de séduction. La première est tout simplement que ce n'est pas la séduction qui fait l'amour et la durée de vie d'un couple, mais leurs sentiments…

Il n'a pas tort… Il est vrai que Seamus n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi peu attentionné, d'un point de vue un tant soit peu sentimental, que son « copain ».

-Sur le coup, Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi… Mais sincèrement, laisse Dean s'occuper de son histoire tout seul… Quand il le fera, ça voudra dire qu'il y sera véritablement prêt et qu'il aura accepté ses sentiments, donc ça aura beaucoup plus de valeur à la fois pour lui, mais aussi pour Seamus… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bon, je dis pas que l'entremettage n'est pas un art des plus raffinés et incompris, hein…

Ben tiens donc…

-Oui, tu sais, l'ancienne de mon camp, Sana-Sana, m'a appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir dans ce domaine ! Mmmh, caser les malheureux et les opprimés… Le reste, dit-elle, j'aurais tôt fait de le découvrir avec l'expérience.

-Aha. Ce n'est pas effrayant du tout, tout ça.

-Tu sais, il y en a toujours qui ont besoin d'un petit… bon, d'un _gros_ coup de pouce pour ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte du fait que leur âme sœur est à deux pas du bout de leur nez… Je ne parle pas de jeunes gens encore pleins de vigueur comme Dean, mais plutôt de personnes du genre de ce professeur… Roh, je ne me souviens plus de son nom… Ah, voilà, Snape ! Severus Snape ! Ma mère m'a un peu parlé de lui, d'ailleurs, il semble qu'une de ses « vieilles connaissances » ait passé sa jeunesse avec lui…

-Quelqu'un qui a passé sa jeunesse avec Snape ? Ouh… Mage Noir ? Mangemort ? Suicidaire ? … Attends, je réalise quelque chose… Tu as bien parlé de _caser _Snape ? Rectification ! _Tu_ es suicidaire !

Il affiche une petite moue contrariée, et lève timidement les yeux vers moi à la manière d'un chiot abandonné qui vous supplierait de l'adopter et de lui faire un câlin.

Je flaire le mauvais coup.

-Mais tu m'aiderais, Harry, hein, _hein_ ?

…

Que quelqu'un lui arrache les deux mains et s'en serve pour l'étouffer.

N'importe qui.

S'il vous plaît.

-C'est cruel, ça.

-Ce que tu viens de me demander aussi.

Voilà qu'il prend un air blessé, maintenant.

Comment _voulez-vous_ que j'accepte de faire une telle chose ? …J'admets, ça serait drôle et ça me remonterait un peu le moral des vaines tentatives menées par Dean pour ouvrir les yeux à Seamus, mais… Ce n'est pas le genre de décisions qu'on prend à la légère…

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

-Laisse-moi _au moins_ le temps de réfléchir un peu ! On en reparlera demain, si tu veux, ok ? Tu voulais m'expliquer deux-trois choses au sujet des Hommes de Charge avant qu'on aille se coucher, si je ne m'abuse…

-Ah oui, tu as raison, il est temps !

Il est même plus que temps, si vous voulez mon avis… La nuit est déjà bien avancée, dehors, et s'il n'y avait pas le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée commune, je pense qu'on se sentirait bien seuls.

Enfin, les piaillements d'Orion compensent, aussi, je dois dire.

-Hem, hem. Les Hommes de Charge. Oui. En fait… c'est un sujet qu'on aborde assez peu souvent au sien de mon clan, on s'arrange en général pour expliquer les choses aux enfants quand ils sont encore jeunes, mais on répète rarement. Tout simplement parce que la rancœur que nous avons envers eux est plutôt justifiable… Bon, je vais essayer de faire assez court parce que je me doute que l'histoire des Hommes de Charge en long, en large, en travers et en profondeur ça ne doit pas t'intéresser plus que ça, mais je préfère te mettre un tant soit peu en garde… L'histoire commence dans la jeunesse de ma mère. A cette époque, les femmes de notre camp vivaient déjà « ensemble », si bien que mes deux grand-mères étaient les dirigeantes du clan. Grand-mère Jodan, en particulier, s'occupait des missions les plus importantes qui à elles seules auraient presque suffi à l'indépendance matérielle du clan. Mais je papote, je papote.

Comme souvent, si j'ose dire.

-Tu peux parler, jeune commère. J'en reviens à ma grand-mère. Elle était donc d'une grande aide pour le camp, et blah blah blah, mais le principal problème d'alors était bel et bien les conflits entre Sanguines et Hommes de Charge du clan étant censé être lié au nôtre. Disons que le lien s'est « un peu perdu », si bien que lors d'une embuscade qu'ils nous ont posée, Grand-mère Jodan est morte, et maman a sauvé sa seconde mère ainsi qu'une bonne partie de nos Missionnaires. Il faut dire qu'elle se bat très bien…

-Et c'est là qu'elle…

-Oui, c'est bien là qu'elle a perdu son œil gauche. Et elle s'est assurée de laisser la même cicatrice à l'assassin de sa mère. Actuel dirigeant des Hommes qui vont arriver demain même. Et contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, il est assez jeune pour son poste, plus jeune même que ma mère. Et c'est de lui dont il faudra que tu te méfies, Harry…

-Mais tu sais, il y a Dumbledore, un nombre assez important de professeurs, des Sanguines, Alchimistes, Vélanes, Aurors et enco-

-Là n'est pas la question. Le fait est qu'il a longtemps été sous les ordres du Mage Noir Voldemort, comme une grande partie de sa troupe… Bon, tant que je serai à côté de toi, tu ne risqueras rien, remarque…

-Voilà qui est rassurant !

Un mince sourire s'esquisse quelques secondes sur son visage, mais il disparaît, entraîné par ce qui ressemble à de la résignation.

-Pour tout te dire, je vais le tuer…

…

-T-Tu vas le…

Par Merlin… Si vous m'aviez un jour dit que je verrais cette détermination et ce sérieux chez Orion, je ne vous aurais pas cru…

C'est si…

-Oooooooooh les amis ! Vous êtes encore là ?

-Seamus ? _Dean _? Qu'est-ce que vos faisiez dehors à cette heure-là ?

Les deux adolescents en question rentrent en effet dans la Salle Commune, pénétrant par le passage libéré par le portait de la Grosse Dame.

Seamus tient Dean par la taille, un sourire joyeux au visage, tandis que le second affiche une mine timide, rougissant autant que possible.

-En fait, on se baladait, Daves et moi, quand on a croisé Dean ! Et puis des amis à Daves sont arrivés, donc ils sont tous partis s'amuser de leur côté, alors nous voilà tous les deux !

« Daves ». Voilà donc son nom. Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue.

-J'allais faire un mauvais jeu de mots sur la langue d'Harry, mais je m'abstiendrai. A la place, je pense que je vais plutôt filer dans ma chambre, les amis !

-Juste quand on arrive, Orion !… Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu pour discuter ?

-Merci, Seamus, c'est gentil, mais le sage fils de Sanguine que je suis se doit de retrouver ses quartiers… Un autre jour, si vous voulez ! Et je vous montrerai deux-trois jeux de chez moi… Sur ce, dormez bien, la jeunesse !

Ce changement total et imprévisible de comportement est tout simplement stupéfiant.

Enfin, je suppose qu'il a raison.

C'est que les dingues arrivent, demain, tout de même. Une bonne nuit de sommeil bien réparateur, moi je dis rien de tel.

-Passe une bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, je quitte moi aussi la Salle Commune, non sans avoir salué au passage Dean et Seamus, mais pour me diriger, pour ma part, tout droit vers le dortoir et y trouver un Ron dormant comme une masse.

Lui et Hermione.

Franchement…

…

…non.

**OoOoOoOo**

Mmmh. Des crêpes au miel.

Ce n'est pas pour vous dégoûter que je dis ça, soyez-en sûrs, mais… _qu'est-ce que c'est bon…_

Ron semble approuver puisqu'il entame à présent sa huitième alors que nous ne sommes arrivés au petit déjeuner que depuis un quart d'heure, si ce n'est moins.

Il faudrait qu'on m'explique comment il se débrouille.

Je ne parle pas d'Orion, nous ayant d'ailleurs rejoint à notre table, qui n'en est qu'à sa troisième mais ne semble pas en prendre le moindre bourrelet que ce soit.

Pas que je personnellement j'aie à me plaindre sur ce plan là, mais je dois manger… disons… trois fois moins que lui, et il est aussi épais que les crêpes en question.

-Exercice physique, me dit-il dans un sourire complice.

…

Je ne veux même pas savoir de quel _genre_ d'exercice il parle.

Sûrement du décapitage d'armées de trolls. Voilà. Cette image, au moins, a le don de m'épargner de toute apparition déplacée –et de me refroidir assez nettement, il faut avouer.

Pour changer de sujet, les papotages autour de moi vont bon train. Ambiance purement gryffondorienne, bien entendu…

-A ce qu'il paraît, les derniers arrivants sont pour ce midi-même ! Tu savais ça, Harry ?

-Ah non, j'avoue, j'ignorais…

Seamus me répond d'un sourire joyeux, et poursuit sa discussion avec une bonne moitié de notre tablée. Dont Ron qui s'empiffre toujours.

Apparemment, ceux dont Orion m'a mis en garde devraient être là d'ici quelques heures. On raconte même qu'ils se présenteront avant le repas…

Je suis un peu inquiet, c'est sûr, mais… je pense que ce n'est pas ici par réaction puérile… A ce que chacun raconte, ils ont l'air plutôt dangereux… Mais ce sont les paroles d'Orion qui me préoccupent le plus.

« _Le fait est qu'il a longtemps été sous les ordres du Mage Noir Voldemort, comme une grande partie de sa troupe… _»

« _Pour tout te dire, je vais le tuer…_ »

Tuer… J'espère de tout cœur que nul n'aura à aller jusque là… Même si c'est bien pour nous former à la guerre que tout cela se prépare, même si les camps sont déjà choisis pour la plupart, même s'il n'y a plus rien à changer…

Je ne veux pas qu'Orion ait à tuer, je ne veux pas moi-même avoir à le faire.

Mais s'il en va de la protection de mes amis…

-Dites moi, sincèrement, tous les deux… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Bark ?

La voix d'Hermione m'arrache à mes pensées, comme à son habitude, alors que sa question me surprend quelque peu.

Ron lui répond, pas véritablement hésitant mais semblant assez mal en point…

-Ouh… Euh… Pardon ? Ah, Bark ? Gentil… Vraiment très sympathique, un peu comme un vieil ami, je dirais…

-Mmh… C'est ce que je me disais. Et toi, Harry ?

On va éviter de lui parler de l'aspect très-mignon-sexy-tout-plein-consommable-à-souhait, hein.

-A vrai dire, je te répondrais bien comme Ron… Il me donne une bizarre impression de sympathie, un peu comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais rien de bien méchant… Ron, tu vas bien ?

Notre ami a maintenant viré au blanc vif, alors qu'Orion le regarde également, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et paraissant intéressé par notre conversation.

Hermione lance un regard empli de reproche et d'exaspération à notre rouquin national, puis se tourne vers moi.

-Je pense qu'il fait une indigestion. On poursuivra cette discussion une autre fois. Ça te dérangerait d'aller lui chercher une potion chez Mme Pomfresh ? Et Orion, si tu veux bien, on va le ramener à la Salle Commune pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer avant le début des cours…

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, et me lève de table.

Toujours ce même sens de l'organisation, Hermione.

-…treize crêpes, Ron, treize…

…et de la réprimande. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Quelques minutes à peine après, je me retrouve dans le couloir, sifflotant comme un bienheureux, ma Potion de Digestion Avancée à la main.

Puis un courant glacé me parcourt.

Je sursaute, avant de croiser sur mon chemin Draco Malfoy, m'observant d'un air neutre.

Une fois arrivé à quelques pas seulement de moi, il s'arrête et je fais de même, le regardant sans pouvoir véritablement m'en empêcher.

Quand sa voix me fait reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

-Tu sais qu'ils arrivent tout à l'heure. Sois prudent, ils sont dangereux.

…

…Pourquoi encore une fois ces mises en garde ?

Il ne semble empreint d'aucune ironie ni agressivité que ce soit…

-Ma… Malfoy… Pourquoi est-ce que tu… tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

Un sourit très doucement, de l'un de ses sourires fins et tristes que j'intercepte si rarement, et me répond, avant de s'en aller sans que je ne puisse le retenir :

-Parce que tu me donnes bien plus que ça…

**OoOoOoOo**

_**D'accord, c'est assez pas-gentil de ma part d'avoir coupé là ! Mais si vous saviez comme j'aime couper juste sur les fins d'intervention de Draco !**_

_**En attendant, merci à tous d'avoir lu !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos encouragements et autres, je prends tout ! Et attention bonus : en plus de ça, je réponds ! (D'ailleurs, si je vous ai oublié, faites le moi savoir, n'ayez pas peur, ce serait de ma faute ! Lol. Et non pas par intention de vous bouder. En principe. Je boude assez rarement mes reviewers, il faut dire.) **_

_**Kisuuu à vous tous, tous, tous, tous ! A très très bientôt dans le chapitre prochain, et merci encore de votre soutien et de vos petits mots !**_


	11. Chapitre dix : Pensées et Arrivées

**Chapitre dix : Pensées encombrantes, arrivées détonnantes.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mis à part Orion, Aden, Ewan et tout mes autres OC, tout comme l'intrigue et certains lieux et événements qui sont à moi.

**Pairing-Rating :** Un drarry, classé T, enfin tout du moins pour l'instant, disons que c'est ce qui est prévu !

_Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, un retard à se damner… -bon, jusqu'ici, personne n'est encore venu chez moi me forcer à poursuivre un chapitre avec un couteau sous la gorge…. Mais certains jours, je me dis que vous devriez lol- Mon problème est que j'ai connu un surbooking dingue, et du coup, à force de ne pas pouvoir me réatteler à l'écriture de mon chapitre, j'ai complètement perdu le fil… Je suis complètement partie sur mon trip de Loveless –et j'y suis d'ailleurs toujours-, ce qui m'a un peu sortie de l'univers d'Hypothermie. … Vous me pardonnez ? Si je vous fais une petite bouille toute kawaii avec les yeux en cœur et une petite moue innocente de chaton ? _

_Alors ce qui est bien ressorti au travers de vos reviews, c'était un manque flagrant de Draco… Et comme je suis une gentille fille à l'écoute de ses lecteurs, devinez qui vous donne plus de Draco ? C'est Lyn ! Alors évidemment, c'est un personnage que vous risquez de voir de plus en plus au courant des chapitres à suivre –sauf exceptions-, mais dans celui-ci, j'ai décidé de vous en donner un petit morceau dès que possible, histoire de combler tout de même un tant soit peu le semblant de frustration que j'ai crû percevoir en vous… Hem. _

_Pour finir avec cette note de début de chapitre, toujours trop longue, voilà mes remerciements à vous tous, oh oui, tous, chacun d'entre vous, même toi, jeune lecteur qui hausse un sourcil surpris face à ces mots ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me suivre dans cette fanfiction, merci pour votre soutien, pour vos reviews, pour vos conseils, vos réponses à mes questions, merci à Nuwie pour ses corrections, merci à mes amies pour leur présence, merci encore à d'autres pour me harceler afin que j'écrive, à mon ange gardien pour m'aider dans tout ça et me sauver la vie quand les menaces de mort planent au-dessus de ma tête, et, enfin, merci beaucoup à toi, mon petit cœur que j'aime ! (je sais, je sais bien, j'aurais tout à fait ma place à une cérémonie de remise d'Oscars TT' _

**OoOoOoOo**

La Salle Commune m'accueille en son sein alors que mon souffle demeure toujours aussi irrégulier. J'essaie vainement de me ressaisir, mais rien ne semble y faire…

Draco. Malfoy. Aura. Ma peau.

Bon, il ne reste qu'à voir si ce sera avant ou après le plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps-toutes-catégories-confondues-même-les-poids-squelette.

Mouais. Avis partagés.

Pour en revenir à notre Serpentard, je ne comprends tout bonnement pas. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait l'air _véritablement _inquiet ? Comment se fait-il qu'il me mette en garde ? _Comment se fait-il qu'il adopte un ton si indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'adresse à moi ?_

« _Fais attention_… » Ai-je simplement le choix ? Me méfier, me méfier, me méfier… Eviter de mourir, accessoirement –sait-on jamais, il semblerait que mon utilité la plus grande n'ait eu d'occasions de faire ses preuves jusqu'à maintenant.

Après tout, il serait dommage de mourir frigorifié –perspective peu réjouissante, je peux vous le confier, même pour le Survivant que je suis-, et ce avant d'avoir ôté toute forme de parties génitales que ce soit au terrifiant lord Noir, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort.

Des fois qu'il puisse se reproduire, hein.

Limitons les dégâts.

Mais revenons à Malfoy.

« _Tu m'apportes bien plus que ça…_ »

Parlait-il de ce même rôle, de mon acte meurtrier à venir sur la personne de feu Tom Jedusor dont il ne reste qu'un monstre mégalomane empreint d'une cruauté sans motivation justifiable ?

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je m'acharne à penser que non. Peut-être est-ce inconsciemment, dans le but de me rassurer, mmh, car après tout, avec la bonne liasse de problèmes psychologiques qu'on m'attribue, je peux bien en tester un de plus.

Le froid.

Oui.

Peut-être la clef est-elle là… Peut-être est-il si lié à cette sensation de froid qu'il se l'explique de façon rationnelle, ou en tout les cas plus que moi, et cela pourrait être la cause de son attitude particulière…

Mais pourquoi tant de froid… ?

…

Coupant court à toute réflexion, je passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame après lui avoir murmuré le mot de passe en vigueur, « kawai attitude ». Oui, je vous laisse deviner, Dumbledore a décidé de nous laisser choisir nous-même les mots de passe du mois. Et c'était bien le tour de ces demoiselles.

Un bref soupir, puis je pénètre dans la Salle Commune pour trouver Ron, étalé de tout son long sur le plus grand canapé de la pièce, et ne paraissant pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.

Si cela peut justifier le fait que son épiderme passe sensiblement du bleu verdâtre à un joli violet lavande.

Orion, semblant quelque peu préoccupé mais souriant aimablement, lui tamponne une serviette humide sur le front d'une main et lui tend un verre d'eau de l'autre. En espérant pour notre pauvre Ron qu'il s'agisse bien d'eau.

Quant à Hermione, inutile de préciser qu'elle le toise à sa façon, son simple regard porteur des mots lourds de réprimandes qu'elle ne prononce pas.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la tension est à son comble, ici. Hermione semble quelque peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, et je _pense_ que Ron n'y est pas pour rien. Ou tout du moins qu'il ne va pas tarder à en faire les frais. Au choix.

Je les salue gentiment, adressant un clin d'œil à Orion qui me saute presque dessus de soulagement. Il m'a l'air légèrement embarrassé par la situation actuelle.

Et franchement, c'est compréhensible. Quand on observe les deux opposants, on se dit qu'à la moindre parole tournée de travers, on risque d'y perdre un membre.

…

Et connaissant Hermione, qui vise très, _très_ bien, pas l'un des plus inutiles.

Je m'approche de quelques pas, tend la potion vers Ron, mais dans un geste vif, la jeune demoiselle en furie me l'arrache presque des mains.

-Je me charge de la lui donner. Tu peux déjà nous devancer en cours, dis au professeur Flitwick que nous aurons _quelques minutes_ de retard.

Paix à ton âme, Ron.

Orion se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard qui signifie clairement « Comme tu dis ».

Il se lève alors et accourt à mes côtés, proposant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle avant de partir s'entraîner.

J'accepte, et une fois le tableau passé, il pousse le soupir de soulagement le plus impressionnant qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

-Harry, je te déclare officiellement Sauveur Magistral De Courageux Fils de Sanguine. J'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à gratter le sol avec mes ongles pour m'enterrer si tu n'arrivais pas.

Un éclat de rire m'échappe, tant je le comprends.

-J'ai bien vu ça ! Quand Hermione est dans cet état, mieux vaut ne rien dire _du tout_ si tu tiens à garder ton corps entier.

-Me fait penser à mes deux petites folles à moi, tiens. Atman et Maha. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione s'entendra de mieux en mieux avec elles. …Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que sa colère soit due aux crêpes de ce matin. Elle a l'air d'en avoir sérieusement après Ron.

Une expression pensive s'inscrit sur son visage, et je ne peux qu'affirmer ses dires. Seulement, pour l'instant, j'ignore encore ce qui se passe ces dernier temps entre eux… Et tant qu'ils ne me le disent pas, il est inutile de demander. Ils ne diront rien tant qu'ils n'y seront pas résolus.

Durant quelques instants, le silence s'installe tandis que nous marchons. Je suis une fois de plus perdu dans mes pensées concernant la courte scène avec Draco Malfoy, et je mets plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte qu'Orion est là, arrêté en plein milieu de couloir, me fixant d'un regard étrange.

Je me retourne alors vers lui, mon visage reflétant probablement ma surprise quand à son attitude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il m'observe toujours, esquissant un semi sourire, très peu rassurant si vous voulez mon avis (et puis vous le voulez de toutes façon, étant donné que c'est moi qui vous parle), puis reprend sa marche, tout en parlant sur un ton neutre mais parfaitement assuré.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait se poser cette question… Tu as l'air préoccupé depuis que tu es revenu avec la Potion, tout à l'heure, et vu ta tête, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il s'agisse d'un valeureux élan de compassion fraternelle à l'égard de ce pauvre Ron –qui, si je peux me permettre, vit pourtant en ce moment même les dernières minutes de son existence. Alors raconte un peu !

Je le dévisage, littéralement stupéfait, puis me résous à lui parler. Au moins un peu, et en omettant toute remarque perverse créée par mon pervers d'esprit regorgeant d'horribles hormones de ma jeunesse fougueuse. Et non, je ne rejette pas la faute sur des faits scientifiques, je ne fais qu'exposer la vérité.

Toute puérilité mise à part.

J'entreprends alors de lui raconter mes quelques mésaventures avec notre serpentard national, de la première causée par sa main touchant la mienne, à la dernière et le son de sa voix me pétrifiant sur place, sans bien sûr oublier d'évoquer le froid omniprésent dans toutes ces situations.

Le froid.

Toujours le froid.

Il pose alors ses yeux sur moi dans une expression à la fois pensive et perplexe, puis me répond à mi-voix.

-Ca ressemble pas mal à un sort de chez nous, enfin pour ce qui est de la partie congélation instantanée. Après, si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, il faudrait creuser encore un peu pour pouvoir expliquer les réactions de ton petit mâle…

Un de leurs sorts ? Un _sort_ ? Alors tout compte fait, ça serait bel et bien ça ?

Sur le coup, j'admets franchement que c'est difficile à accepter, bien que l'idée d'un charme m'ait plus d'une fois effleuré l'esprit. Mais toute hypothèse se voit toujours sous un jour bien différent à partir du moment où on la présente comme véritablement plausible, voire presque réelle.

-Hey, hey, ne t'enflammes pas, hein ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était forcément ce à quoi je pense… c'est juste que… c'est une malédiction assez fréquente chez nous. Je ferai deux-trois recherches pour toi si tu veux, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite !

-Oh… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Merci, en attendant !

C'est bien vrai, la moindre des choses est bien de le remercier. Il va jouer le rôle d'Hermione, soit celui de résolveur intellectuel d'énigmes, juste pour moi et sans récompense aucune.

…

A moins qu'il ne veuille une récompense !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça non plus, grand fou. A moins que tu ne paies en nature…

Il m'adresse un petit sourire mutin agrémenté d'un joli clin d'œil, me faisant comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

Encore heureux.

…

Et qu'il a encore une fois entendu ce à quoi je pensais.

Ca en deviendrait presque lassant…

Chose étrange, tout de même, Orion, que je ne connais alors pourtant que très peu, est la première personne à laquelle je parle de cette histoire de froid dans sa totalité… Peut-être parce que j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est l'un des rares à pouvoir comprendre tout cela sans me juger immédiatement comme un petit adolescent gay rejetant tous ses fantasmes sur son meilleur ennemi en s'inventant toute une histoire rocambolesque.

Etant lui-même on ne peut plus gay, et ayant apparemment d'excellentes dispositions pour ce qui est des histoires rocambolesques, je me doute bien du fait qu'il ne viendra pas me charrier à ce propos…

Mais apparemment, il est déjà plus ou moins l'heure d'aller en cours, quelques groupes d'élèves demeurant encore dans les couloirs pour papoter un peu alors que la plupart semble avoir pris place dans les salles de classe.

M'excusant pour mon départ un peu bousculé, je salue Orion de la main, celui-ci m'assurant qu'il part s'entraîner et que sa mère va en profiter pour lui faire regretter sa césarienne.

Pauvre garçon.

De mon côté, je pénètre calmement dans la salle, m'installant au second rang et le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur. Je tiens à ma vie, et il se trouve que les sorts que l'on étudie en ce moment se compliquent légèrement en comparaison avec ceux des années précédentes, par conséquent… je vais essayer de conserver mes deux bras entiers jusqu'à ce que je m'en soit servi pour annihiler un certain Lord Noir en bonne et due forme. Et puis c'est plus pratique avec les mains.

Me retournant pour voir autour de moi qui est déjà présent dans la classe, j'aperçois Dean et Seamus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Dean rougissant comme une pivoine dans ses grands jours alors que l'Irlandais a l'air de lui demander de l'aide pour rattacher Merlin sait quoi dans son dos. Un peu plus loin, Neville, broyant du noir comme à son habitude en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas pour me réjouir.

Cependant, un regard attire le mien plus que tout autre dans l'assemblée joyeuse des cours de Charmes.

Un regard neutre. Blanc. Ni froid, ni vide. Juste… dépassé. Pas indifférent non plus. Non, « dépassé ».

Le regard de Draco Malfoy, qui, m'observant, m'accorde un prompt signe de tête en tant que 'bonjour'. Puis il semble retourner au charme de Sommeil –réussi- qu'il lance à l'écureuil lui faisant face, sur sa petite table.

Une fois encore, je ne peux émerger de mes pensées.

Je me demande tout simplement ce à quoi il pense. Ce qu'il veut dire par toutes ses paroles m'étant adressées. Ce pourquoi je lui apporte tant. La raison pour laquelle il est celui qui me fait ressentir cette sensation de froid dans tout mon corps.

Quand soudain je sens une paire de dents se planter vivement dans mon pauvre malheureux doigt qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, surtout pas à un animal d'une violence buccale si extravagante. Non mais oh.

Je fais encore quelques tentations infructueuses avec la bestiole, quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à leur tour dans la salle, s'excusant auprès du professeur –Oups, je crois que j'ai oublié de le prévenir- et s'installant à la table se trouvant juste en face de la mienne.

Il m'accordent tous deux un salut que je leur renvoie, puis se mettent eux aussi à l'application du sortilège du jour.

Je profite de leur concentrations pour me réenfouir dans mes réflexions des plus poussées, me réveillant plus ou moins à cinq reprises –figurant chacune une des morsures du bestiau sur mes tristes mains.

Puis je réalise, lentement, très lentement… que le bestiau en question n'est autre qu'un joli furet couleur crème.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, Firenze aurait donné le nom de « signe du destin » à ce genre de petites choses de la vie.

Moi j'appelle ça une saleté de bestiole.

**OoOoOoOo**

Je crois que je commence à être sous l'emprise de ce que l'on appelle couramment –trop couramment si je puis me permettre- stress.

Il est presque midi, et je suis là, debout, planté face à la porte de la Grande Salle, n'osant pas rentrer comme un première année introverti et renfermé sur lui-même, craignant un assaut de bizuteurs sauvages.

On n'est pas très loin de la situation avec cette image, mis à part peut-être le fait que le danger me semble un peu plus présent dans mon cas. Mais cela peut n'être qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ?

…

D'accord, je l'admets, j'ai un tantinet peur de l'arrivée des Hommes de Charge.

Peur pour moi ? Par pur égoïsme, par un nombrilisme injustifié, par un sens concret des réalités surdéveloppé ?

Non, je ne pense pas.

Peur, véritablement peur pour le grand nombre d'élèves présents dans cette salle et y riant joyeusement, probablement par un sens communautaire plutôt difficile à gérer dans ce type de situations.

Je me fais peut-être du souci pour rien. A vrai dire… Dumbledore est là, il a planifié tout cela et sait ce qu'il fait…

Mais quand cesserai-je de croire aveuglément en cet homme qui a déjà fait nombre de sacrifices, et des erreurs, comme tout être humain qu'il est ?

…Je ne sais pas. C'est plus facile ainsi, je suppose. Pourvoir se raccrocher à une entité jugée inébranlable, quoi de plus stabilisant ?

Je persévère dans ma quête de me battre indéfiniment pour protéger ceux que j'aime véritablement, mais quand on n'a aucun repère, aucune certitude en ce qui concerne ses sentiments à l'égard des autres, peut-on seulement protéger quelqu'un ?

Mais je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce dans des recoins de mon esprit auxquels je ne devrais même pas accéder pour ma propre sécurité.

Me sortant de ma… « torpeur psychologique », une main se pose sur mon épaule, une main chaude et rassurante, une main…humaine.

Je me retourne immédiatement pour tenter de voir à qui appartient la main en question, et m'aperçois que cette personne a déjà disparu Merlin sait où, une foule bruyante et apparemment impatiente de découvrir les nouveaux arrivants se pressant derrière moi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je pénètre dans la salle, bien décidé à ne pas montrer mon trouble, ni d'ailleurs à le laisser m'envahir davantage. A peine parvenu de l'autre côté du battant de bois, je me rends compte qu'on m'attend. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à ces yeux d'un bleu si…confus pour moi.

Orion, sûr de lui et bien déterminé à assumer son rôle de protecteur jusqu'au bout, s'avance vers moi pour se planter à quelques centimètres de mon visage, m'adressant un sourire convaincant. Lui rendant ce dernier, je m'approche à mon tour et le rejoins, puis nous allons tout droit vers la table de Gryffondor, semblant en proie à une agitation, une excitation particulière dans l'attente craintive de l'arrivée des inconnus ici, dans cette école.

Disons que je suis peut-être un tantinet trop mère-poule pour ces pauvres enfants.

…

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Enfin, de penser. …Bref, vous m'aurez compris.

M'asseyant aux côtés d'Orion qui a apparemment définitivement renoncé à rejoindre la table de ses adorées Sanguines durant les repas, je commence lentement à me servir dans les divers plats, préférant manger un peu histoire de calmer mon anxiété grandissante.

Je n'hésite pas vraiment et saute plus ou moins sur tout ce qui me paraît comestible –catégorie de nourriture représentée en grande quantité sur cette pauvre petite table. Des pennes à la crème fraîche persillée, aux fines tranches de poulet baignant dans une sauce acidulée des plus appétissantes, en passant par les beignets de crevettes ayant visiblement cuit sans aucune imperfection, et ce dans un bon plat de friture, je ne suis pas en reste.

Et si je peux dire, je n'en suis même pas encore au dessert.

Ce qui promet pour la suite.

-'Miooooneuuuuh j'ai faiiiim…..

Telle est le cri sauvage du Ron des contrées montagneuses de Poudlard à la recherche de nourriture.

Et les bruits émis par son ventre sont bien présents pour approuver ses dires.

Le jeune homme a faim.

Hermione, pour sa part, refuse énergiquement de le laisser approcher les nombreux plats nous faisant face. Selon elle, étant donné qu'il a déjà forcé au déjeuner, et que la potion n'est pas un ingrédient miracle évitant les rechutes, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il évite les mets trop chargés.

Ce qui explique les trois haricots se battant en duel au milieu de son assiette, bientôt rejoints par un steak allégé en graisses.

Il a tout simplement l'air ra-vi.

Mon attention est rapidement détournée au profit d'un petit groupe de demoiselles de notre table gryffondoresque. Elles ont l'air… surexcitées. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Je peux pourtant les comprendre sur certains points : on raconte que le pouvoir attractif des Hommes de Charge, leur charme, est à peu près l'équivalant de celui des Sanguines.

Ce qui s'avère particulièrement dangereux pour nous autres adolescents à la libido hyperactive. Autant dire que l'on va souffrir.

Mais le fait que nous n'ayons eu d'occasions de les voir se battre auparavant, tout comme les Sanguines et autres groupes, tel celui des Alchimistes, présents dans la salle, a quelque chose d'à la fois effrayant et…stimulant.

Malgré cela, une tension sans pareille règne autour des tables. Du côté des élèves autant que de celui des professeurs.

Voire plus encore auprès des Sanguines, Vélanes et Alchimistes. Une angoisse indescriptible semble s'éprendre de certains visages… mais de certains seulement.

Je suppose que les autres le dissimulent mieux, ou… ne la ressentent tout simplement pas.

Mais c'est bien ici que ma contemplation prend fin, puisque dans un silence surprenant, le plafond magique se teinte d'un blanc de nacre, aveuglant la salle entière durant quelques secondes.

Puis, quand nos yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, ils sont là.

Ces Hommes.

Une bonne vingtaine, voire un peu plus.

Tous de cuir vêtus.

Tous nous observant.

Et pire que tout : tous incroyablement séduisants. Attractifs. Captivants.

Les ignorer serait impossible, tant ils dégagent de magnétisme.

L'un d'eux, semblant devancer les autres, est paré d'un sabre fin à la taille, d'une démarche tentatrice, d'une vague de bestialité envoûtante et d'un œil entravé.

Le même que celui de la mère d'Orion…

S'agirait-il alors de…

Sans prévenir, une main se pose sur mon bras et y fixe une prise déterminée, tandis qu'en me retournant, je m'aperçois que le fils de Sanguine a saisi sa dague dans une attitude défensive de sa seconde main. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à attaquer, mais demeure aux aguets.

Juste au cas où.

Mon regard est une fois de plus attiré vers la foule, tandis qu'un jeune homme en particulier obtient mon attention.

Pas très grand, mais pas forcément petit non plus, l'allure détendue mais pas insolente pour autant, un air joyeux au visage, il balaie ses cheveux longs et rouge coquelicot d'un geste souple de la main, la large épée –dont les dimensions évoquent plutôt celles d'un joli hachoir à mes yeux- étant attachée à sa taille se balançant au passage.

Soudain, ses prunelles se tournent vers notre table. Malgré le fait que je sois loin de lui, ses iris bleu cyan étincellent avec un tel charisme que je ne peux que les remarquer.

Il m'adresse un sourire –du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble… hallucination, hallucination, petit cerveau de Harry secoué…hallucination…- et laisse ensuite son regard errer vers Orion, qu'il salue alors du bras avec un enthousiasme frénétique.

Je reviens à Orion, siégeant à mes côtés et n'ayant toujours pas lâché mon bras, qui relâche pourtant légèrement sa prise, son expression s'adoucissant apparemment. Il essaie de dissimuler un sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres ne trompent pas, s'étirant légèrement pour former une moue attendrie –ou attendrissante ?

Si mon sens surdéveloppé de la perspicacité ne me trompe pas, ces deux-là se connaissent.

Et ils n'ont pas l'air de se détester.

Hum hu-

-Quel bonheur de vous retrouver ici, cher Albus !

Celui que je juge comme étant le dirigeant des Hommes de Charge vient tout juste de parler.

Et sa voix est aussi vibrante que le reste de son apparence, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

…

Apparemment, les choses sérieuses vont à présent débuter.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Note de fin :**

**_-pleure de joie-_**

_**OUIIIIIII ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Le chapitre est fini ! Il est fini ! FINI !**_

_**-commence à faire sérieusement peur avec un air des plus rassurants-**_

_**Aha ! Voilà qui est fait ! Mon chapitre est ainsi clos, je peux dormir tranquille et sans me sentir coupable, tous vous câliner –et pas qu'à moitié- pour vos reviews et motivations et vous remercier mille fois d'avoir lu ce petit bout d'Hypothermie qui aura connu un retard sans précédent !**_

**_Bon, je crois que je vais assez rapidement passer sur ledit retard, vous laisser me jeter des objets pointus au visage pour me punir et aller finir mes RaRs pour enfin poster le tout !_**

_**Je termine tout de même sur une petite, toute petite, minuscule note :**_

_**-Quelqu'un aurait-il, par pur hasard, déjà dessiné une ébauche d'Orion ? Ou bien d'une Sanguine ? Ou bien d'un tout petit bout de ma fic ? Je demande ça en toute impunité, hein, qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus, c'est juste par pure curiosité ! (parce que moi j'aime bien dessiner les scènes des fics que je lis après coup…. Ce qui m'arrive la plupart du temps alors que je dois bosser XD) Bref, si quelqu'un a envie de montrer à maman Lyn, faut surtout pas hésiter ! **_

**_-Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il le forum de jeu RPG Le Pensionnat des Roses Noires ? C'est un RP sur lequel je joue comme une malade, je suis Yasashii, le Directeur Le lien est sur ma bio, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés ! Viendez jouer avec nous ! Ca me permettrait même de connaître un peu plus ceux qui me lisent, me reviewent, m'envoient des fleurs… (ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, mais comme ça je vous donne l'idée… J'adooore les coquelicots, si vous cherchez des idées !)_**

_**-Et pour finir : y a-t-il des fans de Loveless dans l'assemblée ? Et plus encore des fans de Natsuo, le neko de l'équipe Zero male ? –sait-on jamais.**_

**_Voilà ! Je m'arrête donc ici, et je vous remercie tous, tous, tous une énième fois pour m'avoir lue ! Kisu à vous tous, et passez une bonne journée !_**


	12. Chapitre onze : Effeuillage Intempestif

**Chapitre onze : Effeuillage de jeune homme, sur fond hormonal…**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et autres de cette fanfiction issus du monde créé par J.K.Rowling lui appartiennent. Les personnages originaux tels Orion, Aden, Ewan, j'en passe et des meilleures, _m'appartiennent_, et par conséquent, je prie quiconque de ne pas les utiliser en son nom seul ni sans mon autorisation. … Vahlààà !

**Pairing-Rating :** Toujours notre Drarry, même si, mes pauvres enfants, il met du temps à arriver, et peut-être une prévision d'un peu d'action entre nos mâles si j'en ai le courage (et oui, faut bien s'essayer au lemon, enfin… à en écrire ! )… Du coup, ceux qui ont du mal avec la relation male x male, gomene !

**Remerciements : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à vous de me lire et de m'encourager ! C'est vraiment trop chou de votre part ! Et à présent, je vais citer ! Citer Yaya qui est toujours là pour me remotiver et me rassurer pour ce qui est de mes gribouillis le to en papotant gaiement comme pas deux, Nuwie pour ses corrections et tout le reste , Ary pour nos grandes discussions de nii-san à Angie et son bodyguardiennage, Et ma So-chan, So-chan qui ne passera peut-être jamais par là mais à qui je fais tout plein de kissouilles parce que c'est une pitite poule que j'adore !…

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, j'ai mis un très –trop- bon bout de temps à me remettre à l'écriture de cette petite fic (un peu plus d'un mois, tout de même)… Et en premier lieu, je m'excuse ! A genoux, en implorant votre miséricordieux pardon, que franchement, je ne mérite même pas… C'est vraiment exagéré de ma part, pour cette fois,je trouve… Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui me frapperait sans regret jusqu'à ce que je me mette à écrire pour chaque chapitre ! Oui, oui, ceci est un avis de recherche… Qui se sent intéressé ? …En attendant vos réponses (Yaya, je te vois venir), autant vous dire qu'à l'heure où j'écris, je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes RaRs… Je les fais toujours juste avant de publier, en fait. …Bon, ok, je pense que ça, vous l'aviez remarqué tous seuls lol Donc ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Je n'abandonne jamais, JAMAIS une review ! D'ailleurs, je dois dire que vous m'avez bien encouragé… et que rien que pour ça, je vais passer un bout de ma nuit sur ce chapitre. Il est temps, hein, vous me direz ! …Allez, étant donné que je blablate pour rien, je m'y mets de suite ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à vous de me lire et de m'encourager ! C'est vraiment trop chou de votre part ! Et je vais tout de même citer Yaya qui est toujours là pour me remotiver et me rassurer pour ce qui est de mes gribouillis, Nuwie pour ses corrections et tout le reste , Ary pour nos grandes discussions de nii-san à Angie et son bodyguardiennage, Et ma So-chan, So-chan qui ne passera peut-être jamais par là mais à qui je fais tout plein de kissouilles parce que c'est une pitite poule que j'adore ! -…_

_A présent, trêve de bavardage, j'ai sûrement oublié tout un tas de choses à dire, mais il est temps de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOo**

Je n'accorde aucun regard à la triste part de tarte flambée qui trône avec désespoir au centre de mon assiette, toute mon attention se portant autour de moi.

En effet, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a matière à regarder. Alors que nous tous en sommes à présent au dessert, une nouvelle table a été installée, fièrement dressée non loin de la nôtre, mais la plus éloignée possible de celle à laquelle siègent les Sanguines. Autour de cette tablée ? Toute la joyeuse tribu des Hommes de Charge arrivée seulement quelques instants auparavant.

Apparemment, ils n'ont pas dû manger depuis Noël dernier. C'est peut-être de tradition, chez eux, remarquez.

Leurs mains se glissent avec la brute passion conférée par la faim jusqu'aux plats disposés ça et là, remplissant leurs assiettes qui ne le resteront que bien peu. En effet, la moindre miche de pain n'a pas le temps de frôler la céramique qu'elle se trouve déjà enfournée dans une bouche avide de cette nourriture innocente qui n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne.

Celui que je juge être le chef –je ne dispose pas du troisième oeil, je précise, si j'en viens à cette conclusion c'est ni plus ni moins parce qu'il est celui qui s'est adressé à Albus Dumbledore au nom de tous les autres, hum- est installé au centre même de ses compagnons, se mêlant à eux sans cérémonie aucune.

Et à trois places seulement à sa gauche, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, l'Homme-coquelicot –pas très original pour le définir, vous me direz, mais je vous assure que la première chose qu'on remarque chez lui, c'est bien la couleur de ses cheveux.-.

Elle a le temps de mourir séchée, ma pauvre tarte.

N'écoutant que mon estomac –et peut-être aussi un peu les coups de coude administrés par ma mère poule d'Orion pour que je me « dépêche d'ingurgiter la fin de mon repas avant de finir maigre comme un os de poulpe »-, j'avale soigneusement le reste de mon humble dessert.

Précisons que seul le fait que j'ai la bouche présentement pleine m'empêche de rétorquer à mon compagnon de tablée que les poulpes n'ont pas d'os.

…

Du moins j'espère. Les pauvres bêtes.

…

Après ces réflexion d'une intensité jamais, ô grand jamais égalée, je me permets, à présent que mon repas se cale comme un bienheureux au fond de mon petit ventre, d'observer davantage mon entourage.

Je tente de fixer mon regard sur Coquelicot-man –je sais, ça vole toujours aussi haut-, pour m'apercevoir que les yeux de celui-ci ont une certaine tendance à loucher dans ma direction.

Ou plutôt…

Dans celle de mon voisin.

…Fils de Sanguine gay traître à ton sang, qu'est ce que tu caches encore comme cochoncetés !

…Bon, d'accord, l'hôpital se fout quelque peu de la charité.

Mais je demeure persuadé du fait que ces regards sont pour le moins significatifs.

Il m'a fait un enfant dans le dos, si ça se trouve, ce sagouin.

Me tournant à peine vers lui pour lui demander une explication, je me rends compte que pour sa part, il lance une œillade provocatrice sans précédent à l'autre beau mâle de la table d'à côté.

Et il ne me remarque même pas, ce faux frère.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers le beau mâle dont il est question pour surprendre au passage un nouveau battement de cils de sa part, probablement lui aussi dédié à Orion qui a l'air de l'intercepter et d'y répondre par-dessus mon épaule par un joli clin d'œil quelque peu réservé.

Re-regard-de-braise.

Re-regard-aguicheur.

Re-regard-de pucelle-ennamourée.

Re-regard-de-…

Interposition faciale de Survivant.

Nyahaaa ! Je suis le plus fort à ce jeu là. Hum.

Orion pose ses yeux sur moi avant de baisser quelque peu la tête, tout surpris qu'il a l'air d'être et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles –fait jusqu'alors rarement observé par ma personne sur celle du fils de Sanguine.

Le joli cœur d'à côté, par contre, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il se marre.

Et pas qu'à moitié, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

Mais son hilarité semble cesser aussitôt alors que le supposé-chef des Hommes de Charge le surprend, l'interrogeant d'une voix que je juge doucereuse. Je n'entends pas précisément ce qu'il dit, mais cela semble suffisant pour faire baisser les yeux au jeune homme qu'il questionne.

Pourtant, sans préavis, celui-ci relève la tête, une lueur animée dans le regard, probablement dans le but de répliquer.

Mais l'autre ne lui en laisse pas le temps, levant son bras pour l'interrompre, avant de se hisser lui-même sur ses deux jambes.

Le silence se fait dans la salle entière, tandis que nous attendons tous, d'un œil tantôt étonné, tantôt inquiet, qu'il fasse un geste quelconque.

Nous répondant à tous par un bref salut, l'homme nous indique posément que lui et ses suivants souhaitent alors aller se reposer quelque peu, ainsi qu'ils se présenteront plus amplement à nous demain, étant également le jour où débutera le _véritable_ entraînement.

**OoOoOoOo**

Pas pressé pour deux sous, Orion ne prend pas la peine de finir –ni même de commencer, à vrai dire- son assiette, et refile en toute discrétion sa part de meringue glacée à notre pauvre ami Ron. Probablement pour s'excuser d'avance du fait que nous l'abandonnions si lâchement aux griffes d'une certaine demoiselle avec laquelle il n'est pas en excellents termes en l'instant même. Hem. Pauvre garçon.

En effet, ayant à peine le temps d'adresser un petit signe d'adieu (comment pourrait-il en être autrement) à mon ami rouquin, je me sens tiré en arrière, ma main saisie par celle d'un jeune garçon aux longues boucles noires, j'ai nommé Orion premier du nom.

Il me traîne en courant à moitié en dehors de la Grande Salle, sous les regards mi-surpris mi-amusés de la population environnante. Remarquez, un Survivant remorqué dans tout Poudlard comme un vulgaire bout de viande, ça doit pas se voir tous les jours…

Encore heureux.

Quand nous passons les immenses portes de la salle, il se retourne une seconde vers moi pour m'offrir un petit sourire, paraissant à la fois gêné, interdit, et…. Surexcité. Pour ne pas être paradoxal, n'est-ce pas.

A présent, nous courons véritablement, et si je ne m'abuse, dans la même direction que celle que nous avions empruntée quelques temps auparavant pour rendre visite aux _adorables_ cousines d'Orion. Toute subjectivité due à un don de télépathie du cousin en question mise à part, bien sûr.

Soudainement, Orion s'arrête à quelques pas seulement de moi, tandis que je freine tant bien que mal pour ne pas le percuter.

Histoire de ne pas finir étalé sur lui en plein milieu d'un couloir, ça serait mauvais pour notre réputation à tous deux si quelqu'un venait à voir ce genre de choses.

Surtout que ça jase facilement, dans les parages, hein…

…Passons.

Il me désigne de sa main droite une jolie porte de bois au montant joliment gravé, puis la pousse avec douceur et m'invite à entrer, non sans au passage m'ébouriffer les cheveux en riant joyeusement.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mes cheveux _attirent_ les mâles.

Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, j'ai l'occasion de noter que nous nous trouvons tout de même à quelques couloirs des quartiers officiels des Sanguines. Comment se fait-il que sa chambre se situe ici ?

…Peut-être une mesure de sécurité…

Je passe le pas de la porte et la referme soigneusement derrière moi, avant de m'arrêter sur le seuil pour observer un peu les alentours.

La pièce n'est pas immense, à vrai dire, mais de taille tout de même sincèrement raisonnable. Un lit très simple, aux draps d'un joli brun uni, se trouve accolé au mur, ses montants de bois s'accordant parfaitement avec la teinte merisier d'une modeste commode, calée pour sa part à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tout comme chez les deux jumelles auxquelles nous avions rendu visite la dernière fois, un petit balcon est présent, en extérieur, mais, chose surprenante, il ne semble pas donner sur la même cour. Celle-ci paraît plus petite, mais non moins belle, au contraire. D'étranges sculptures apparemment réalisées dans d'immenses blocs de pierre brute l'ornent, parées de gravures surprenantes et indéchiffrables par ma personne, mais également assaillies par les plantes diverses de ce petit paradis isolé, véritable jungle d'Eden.

M'approchant encore davantage de la rambarde de la petite terrasse –celle-ci trônant à à peu près quatre ou cinq mètres du sol-, je peux à présent noter un léger flux, traînassant et se faufilant entre les pierres, un fin ruisseau dont la source semble dissimulée par une pierre plus grande que les autres, une pierre sur laquelle trône apparemment une grande inscription en caractère bordeaux, mais je suis bien trop loin pour parvenir à y lire quoique ce soit.

…A vrai dire… la pierre elle-même semble être la source de l'eau transparente qui se faufile çà et là dans la petite cour. Essayant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour en voir davantage, j'aperçois presque les premières lettres tracées sur la pier-

-Si tu tombes, c'est votre monde sorcier qui va être content, tiens…

Me retournant brusquement, je m'aperçois du fait qu'Orion est là, assis sur son lit, me regardant on-ne-peut-plus calmement, mais sans toutefois parvenir à dissimuler le petit sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

…J'avais complètement oublié l'objet de ma venue. Hem. Shame on me.

Le joli garçon de tout à l'heure. Les œillades incroyablement discrètes entre lui et Orion. L'intervention du grand chef et le départ de la troupe. Les aurevoirs peu discrets du jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif à notre intention.

Je laisse moi-même une esquisse de sourire s'infiltrer jusqu'à mes lèvres, songeant à l'adorable rougissement des joues d'Orion durant toute la fin du repas.

Le silence demeure.

Il me lance un regard en coin, attendant probablement que je sois le premier à prendre la parole, et, inconsciemment, j'en fais de même.

…

Y'en a tout de même qui sont morts séchés, comme ça.

Semblant saisir ma pensée au vol, son sourire s'agrandit, et il débute par lui-même.

-Tu as remarqué, tout à l'heure, le garçon à la table des… hum… à la table des Hommes de Charge…

-Vaguement, oui, il me semble… Etant donné que la moitié de Poudlard aurait pu s'écrouler sous ton nez, piétinée par une petite centaine d'hippogriffes géants, sans que tu ne prennes la peine de décoller ton regard de celui du beau jeune homme de la table voisine. …on parle bien de la même personne ?

Me tirant la langue avec une maturité surprenante –je vais éviter de préciser que je lui réponds avec tout autant de grandiloquence-, notre grand ami reprend la parole, entreprenant de me parler quelque peu du garçon en question.

-Il s'appelle Eden. Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit avoir notre âge, à peu près, voire peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. En tout cas, il se bat déjà très bien, et…

-…et il est beau comme un cœur, c'est ça ?

-…

Riant face à son expression figée, j'essaie en toute discrétion –qui ignorait jusqu'alors que la discrétion était l'un de mes plus grands atouts ?- de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Ca fait longtemps, que vous vous connaissez ? Je veux dire, se pourrait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, qu'entre lui et toiii…

A ces mots, Orion affiche un petit air rêveur, se pourléchant lentement les lèvres. Le tout en retirant ses larges chaussures avec énergie. Une fois cela fait, il se lève et dénoue le lacet de nylon lui faisant office de ceinture.

Sans s'arrêter pour autant, il m'explique avec grand plaisir me semble-t-il les conditions de leur « première rencontre ».

-Tous les dix-huit mois, en moyenne, chez nous, il est de rigueur et de tradition de faire ce qu'on appelle la « trêve de sang ». C'est-à-dire que, chez nous les Sanguines comme chez les Hommes de Charge, tout combat est interdit pendant une semaine, et on clôt tout ça par une soirée qui réunit les deux camps ensemble. Autant dire que c'est pas le genre de choses qu'on voit souvent. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Eden, il y a à peu près deux ans. On avait un peu parlé, et… le courant était super bien passé. Hum.

Tout en parlant, il enlève son pantalon, d'un épais tissu d'un noir corbeau, sans difficulté aucune, le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes. De ses _longues_ jambes. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à décrire le superbe grain de peau de ses gambettes apparemment presque imberbes, mais… on aura saisi l'allusion.

Non sans rougir, il finit enfin par ajouter qu'il trouve ledit Eden plutôt… « mignon ». Ah bah il serait temps, tout de même.

-T'es pas jaloux, mon chou, hein ?

…Un Orion à moitié déshabillé qui vous pose cette question, le sourire mutin de l'année aux lèvres, tout en amorçant un joli clin d'œil, franchement… Si je n'avais pas un Draco Malfoy rien qu'à moi pour me refroidir de temps en temps, j'aurais déjà fondu.

Je lui réponds sur le même ton, adoptant le même air que lui, que je consens à le prêter à l'autre jeune garçon. Que nul n'aille dire que Harry Potter n'est pas généreux, après, hum ?

Eclatant de rire l'espace d'une seconde, notre adoré fils de Sanguine fait passer sa chemise de lin beige par-dessus sa tête, probablement trop pressé pour défaire à la main les quelques malheureux boutons qui la parent.

…Choc anti-neuronal.

Ce foutu jeune mâle a été drôlement bien réussi à la naissance. Tout de même. Pas une malformation au niveau de son torse, parfaitement bien dessiné si vous voulez mon avis, même pour ce qui est des parties abdominale et pectorale.

…

Surtout pour ce qui est des parties abdominale et pectorale.

Rah, je vous jure, s'il n'était pas _uniquement _mon ami… même les murs en rougiraient par souci de décence.

Après avoir rapatrié mes trois neurones qui se battent encore en duel au cœur de ma boîte crânienne, je lui fais un grand sourire, lui assurant tout en le pensant qu'à mon humble avis… le dénommé Eden ne lui est pas non plus indifférent.

A présent en jouli caleçon beige austral, il me regarde comme un bienheureux, apparemment tout réjoui par ma dernière phrase.

A vrai dire, je le comprends, le petit jeune. Si on me disait que… qu'un garçon qui me plaît bien ne m'étais pas non plus fort indifférent, je crois que je serais content.

Et autant dire qu'à Poudlard, il y a de quoi faire, au niveau masculin, en tout cas. Bon, pas trop trop mon genre chez les Gryffondors en ce moment, mais par contre, chez les Ser-.

Hum.

Avouons qu'il y a de beaux morceaux.

Me regardant d'un air dubitatif, Orion m'adresse un clin d'œil évocateur, semblant avoir deviné –plutôt _entendu_ que deviner, selon moi- le fond de mes pensées.

Il se rassoit quelques instants sur le lit, attrapant au passage quelque chose en dessous de celui-ci, le quelque chose s'avérant être une paire de bottes d'un cuir noir strié de veinures couleur grenat.

…Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit la de ce que l'on appelle de la Toile d'Hémoglobine. Le Pr. Bark nous en avait parlé, il y a à peine deux ou trois jours de ça. Du cuir dans lequel certains rares peuples, comme les Sanguines si je ne me trompe pas, injectent le sang de leurs comparses tombés au combat, avant de le sceller et lui conférer une résistance sans pareille, Merlin sait comment.

Bark nous avait parlé d'un sort, il me semble, mais ma mémoire de jeune adolescent regorgeant d'hormones ne va pas si loin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elles sont bien jolies, ses bottes, moi je dis.

Toujours en papotant de tout de rien, il les enfile doucement, celles-ci remontant jusqu'à approximativement quelques centimètres au-dessus de son genou. Les attachant en cinq points chacune par des lanières de la même matière, me semble-t-il, il me sourit brièvement, puis reprend sa tâche, dans le but que les bottes en questions ne le quittent pas en cours de route, et surtout, afin de protéger la quasi-intégralité de ses jambes.

Il se relève enfin, me donnant une petite tape affectueuse à l'arrière de la tête, probablement afin de ramener à la vie un grand nombre de mes neurones perdus dans la bataille.

-Ferme la bouche et arrête de baver, jeune pervers !

Me tirant une nouvelle fois la langue sans ménagement suite à sa petite provocation, il attrape une jolie étoffe se trouvant sur une petite table basse, à ses côtés, et passe ce qui s'avère être une tunique de toile blanc nacré.

Cette dernière semble descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et tandis que je note la chose, il enroule quelques bandes de la même toile autour de sa taille, serrant convenablement, avant de les nouer avec vivacité.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la petite commode siégeant dans le coin de la chambre, retirant d'un tiroir ce qui ressemble à un autre morceau de cuir –noir, cette fois-ci.

Il s'agit de mitaines, dans lesquelles il insère ses mains avant de les attacher par de nouvelles lanières.

Autant dire qu'il ne lésine pas sur la sécurité, le jeune homme.

Mon cerveau semblant enfin remis en marche, je note qu'il ne m'a pas annoncé les raisons de son petit strip-tease improvisé, et entreprends de le questionner à ce sujet.

Pas que ça me dérange, m'enfin, un peu de décence dans cette jeunesse dépravée, voyons.

Hum.

Anticipant mes interrogations, il se plante en face de moi dans une pose décidée, les mains campées sur ses hanches, me demandant s'il me reste bien une heure avant le début des cours.

Curieux, je crois, je m'empresse de répondre que oui, mon cours de Botanique commun ne démarrera pas avant ce petit bout de temps.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il ré-attrape ma main et me tire hors de la chambre, fermant rapidement la porte de sa chambre derrière nous.

-Je vais passer une partie de mon après-midi à m'entraîner, pour demain… je t'emmène voir ?

Plus une proposition qu'une demande, pour tout dire.

-Ah oui, oui, je veux ! …mais comment ça, « s'entraîner pour demain » ?

Toujours en courant, il me répond, sans la moindre trace d'essoufflement dans la voix :

-Demain, c'est bien le jour où débuteront officiellement les cours dispensés par les Guildes, c'est ça ? …Je pense que dans _notre_ Guilde, si tout ce passe comme le prévoit la tradition Sanguine comme celle des Hommes de Charge, vous allez assister à un combat de démonstration, de notre part. Et je pense bien y participer.

La détermination perçant dans ses paroles me prend quelque peu au dépourvu, mais je me l'explique bien. Si je me souviens de ce qu'il m'avait raconté, il doit avoir une légère dent envers certains membres de la petite troupe « adverse ».

J'ai peur d'avance, pour demain.

**OoOoOoOo**

Nous sommes arrivés dans le grand Parc, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, tandis qu'Orion fait apparaître çà et là quelques instruments de combat, si je ne m'abuse. Cibles, bâtons, obstacles, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Orion saisit en premier lieu le long et fin bâton de bois, ce dernier paraissant parfaitement travaillé, lisse et net.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer que l'arme –oui, entre ses mains, vous m'excuserez mais c'est bel et bien devenu une arme- se met à tournoyer avec vitesse, tandis qu'Orion, droit et parfaitement concentré, les yeux fermés, exerce d'un pouvoir dont je ne le soupçonnais pas une maîtrise surprenante sur l'objet, manquant de décapiter l'imbécile que je suis de m'être approché si près.

J'évite non sans peine la chose, tandis qu'une voix résonne au-dessus de nous, ayant pour résultat de stopper Orion dans sa danse silencieuse, si je puis dire, et j'en profite alors pour m'écarter joyeusement.

-Fais attention, il faudrait éviter d'empaler Potter. Je ne sais pas si ce serait bien prudent.

Le fils de Sanguine à mes côtés et moi-même levons les yeux vers le ciel, pour remarquer, en haut d'un arbre, Draco Malfoy, y siégeant de toute sa prestance habituelle.

Il amorce un petit sourire, et aussitôt, une petite larme de chaleur vient se loger en plein centre de mon corps, phénomène contraire au froid habituel.

Orion se tourne vers moi, l'air profondément désolé d'avoir manqué de m'estropier, et après s'être excusé gentiment, il repose son regard sur le Serpentard, puis sur moi, puis une nouvelle fois sur le Serpentard, avant de revenir à moi pour me faire un petit clin d'œil.

Merlin. Je vous en supplie. Faites que je ne rougisse pas.

…

Raté.

Il n'empêche que je savais déjà que les petits garçons naissaient dans les choux, mais là, par contre…

Ayant sans aucun doute entendu les quelques mots trottant en mon esprit, Orion me répond, à mi-voix :

-Les arbres, c'est peut-être pour les plus mignons. …ou les plus cinglés.

Me retenant de rire à grand renfort de morsures de ma pauvre lèvre inférieure, je peux voir le plus jeune de la famille Malfoy descendre de son perchoir en à peine quelques gestes agiles.

…

Autant dire que je suis surpris.

Il nous dévisage, Orion et moi, un fin, très fin, –trop fin-, sourire aux lèvres, puis, venant se placer juste derrière nous, lâche avec nonchalance :

-Ca te dérangerait, de poursuivre ta petite démonstration, pendant que je vielle à ce que Potter évite de jouer son suicidaire en restant collé à toi ?

…

Il accentue quelque peu son sourire –alors qu'Orion, ce faux frère d'Orion fait de même, saisissant à présent une lance, de bois elle aussi-, puis, toujours aussi sûr de lui, le Serpentard se rapproche d'un pas à peine de moi, et reprend la parole d'une voix très douce :

-…Promis, je m'occupe de lui.

**OoOoOoOo**

**GYAAAAAH ! J'ai fini ! Fi-ni ! –petite danse de la joie-**

**Voilà, voilà, voilà ! Autant vous avouer que je suis soulagée d'avoir terminé ce chapitre... il avait _vraiment_ trop de retard, ça ne pouvait plus durer !**

**En attendant, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaît… Ca me ferait vraiment très, très plaisir d'avoir vos avis, surtout étant donné que je ne suis pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là… Ca faisait bien quelques temps que je n'avais plus écrit sur Hypothermie, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la plume, ni vous avoir lassé… Un petit mot, s'il vous plaît, un tout petit pour me dire que c'était pas si terrible que ça ? lol (ou bien pour m'enfoncer. -- Au choix hem.)**

**-Ooh, au fait, je précise, j'ai à présent un garde du corps personnel, j'ai nommé Miaw'Ary ! (dont je vous recommande au passage les fics, surtout le Lionceau de Poudlard qui est ma petite préférée ! xD) Donc pour toute menace, tentative de meurtre ou autre, s'adresser à elle… Haem. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je lui devais un OS étant donné qu'elle était ma 100ème revieweuse… T'inquiète pas, ma grande que j'aimeuh, je l'ai bien commencé ! Mais comme je saturais, je m'y remets tout à l'heure, sans faute ! –un Drarry lemoné… mon premier lemon posté… Kiah !- -**

**Au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'ai moi-même gribouillé deux-trois fanarts sur la fic, je les posterai bientôt sur Deviantart, l'adresse est dans la bio si ça vous tente !**

**Pour clore là-dessus, je tiens à tous vous remercier encore une fois ! Avoir vos avis, et savoir que vous continuez à me suivre sur Hypo me fait vraiment, vraiment trop plaisir ! Je vous fais plein plein de kissouillades à tous, tout un tas, et je vous dis à bientôt, du moins je l'espère, pour le prochain chapitre ! –sur lequel vont débuter les choses sérieuses et un peu plus intéressantes ! Surtout sur le plan du Drarry, je pense…**


End file.
